


Sanscest Oneshots

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, B&D, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Back Pain, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Beating, Bed & Breakfast, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Belly Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Chronic Pain, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Coma, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Confidence, Confinement, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Consent Issues, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, D&S, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Disabled Character, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dominant Masochism, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dream is Trans, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eightsome, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Female Homosexuality, Fetish Clothing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Food Issues, Food Kink, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderplay, Grief/Mourning, Grim Reapers, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Hand & Finger Kink, Haphephobia, Health Issues, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hiding Medical Issues, Home Invasion, Homecoming, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Improvised Sex Toys, Insanity, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Invasion of Privacy, Kink Negotiation, Kissing in the Rain, Lantern Rings Used as Sex Toys (DCU), Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Trust, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masochism, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Medication, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mercy Killing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Misgendering, Moaning, Mommy Issues, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Naked Cuddling, Ninesome, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Object Penetration, Old Married Couple, Open Relationships, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Overdosing, Pack Cuddles, Pain, Painful Sex, Painkillers, Painplay, Paintball, Painting, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phobias, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reapers, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Reluctant Sadist, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Kink, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Self-Medication, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Size Kink, Slave Trade, Slaves, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snowed In, Solitary Confinement, Soul Bond, Star Sanses (Undertale), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tight Spaces, Trans Blue Sans, Trans Cross Sans, Trans Dream, Trans Dream Sans, Trans Error Sans, Trans Female Character, Trans Ink Sans, Trans Killer Sans, Trans Lust Sans, Trans Male Character, Trans Nightmare Sans, Transgender, Transitioning, Transphobia, Triple Penetration, Trust, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voice Kink, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, openly gay, philiophobia, sevensome, trans nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 95
Words: 68,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: Just a bunch of random ship oneshots
Relationships: Blue/Dream, Blue/Dust, Blue/Dust/Horror, Blue/Dust/Horror/Killer, Blue/Horror, Blue/Killer, Cross/Dust, Cross/Ink, Cross/Killer, Cross/Nightmare, Cross/Nightmare/Killer/Horror/Dust/Error, DS Cross/DS Error, DS Dream/DS Ink, Dream/Error, Dream/Horror - Relationship, Dream/Ink, Dream/Ink/Blue, Dream/Killer, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Ds Dream/Ds Blue, Dust/Horror, Error/Nightmare, Horror/Nightmare, Horror/Nightmare/Dream, Ink/Blue, Ink/Nightmare/Cross/Horror/Error/Dust/Killer, Killer/Dust, Killer/Horror, Killer/Ink, Killer/Nightmare, Lust/Blue, Lust/Horror, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, Nightmare/Ink, Outer/Error, cross/killer/nightmare, outer/killer
Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219991
Kudos: 25





	1. DS Drinkberry (Fluff/Angst)

DS Blue's POV

I was walking through the forest for a relaxing walk after a boring day that I didn't use productively. When I was almost done I saw someone and they were carrying a bloody tore apart body, draping over their shoulder. My scream just barely stayed in my throat as I ran, unable to safely teleport away due to my panic.

Once I cleared the forest I broke down sobbing, unable to get the horrifying image out of my head. It haunted my mind and then my thoughts got more panicked until I started having a panic attack, which left me immobile. My whole body shook and memories of my brother abusing me came to my mind.

DS Dream's POV

Ink was sitting beside me when I felt a sharp pang of negativity and grabbed his hand to find who was feeling such negative feelings. When we arrived Blue was curled up on the ground, crying and shaking. He seems like he's having a panic attack, although there are no clues to what caused it.

"Hey Blue," I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped, pulling away from the touch.

"Stay back! Please don't hurt me," he yelled, before his voice quieted down to nearly a whisper.

"We're not going to hurt you," I offered him my hand again and this time he seemed calmer, but we should take him back to JR headquarters.

"D-Dream? Is that you? I'm glitching too much to see," I glanced down and he seems okay now, his eyes are just covered with glitches.

"Yeah, me and Ink are going to take you back to JR because you can't see right now and could get hurt," I tried to stay professional, but the way he started clinging to me and had a strong grip on my arm so I couldn't leave him behind.

"Okay, lead the way," I led him through the portal Ink opened and got him to sit down on the sofa.

"So what happened to upset you this badly? You usually don't get affected by anything," he had a sad aura and started crying again, although it wasn't as bad as before.

"I-I feel like you'll laugh, it's stupid for me to be so afraid," he shook his head, a way I've seen people clear their minds.

"We won't, if it scared you then it must be important," he still was nervous, so I pulled him closer to me and noticed Ink look jealously at us.

Ink sat down closer to both of us and hugged Blue from behind, he was still blind so he looked confused. Slowly he rested against my chest and gained his confidence to tell us what happened.

"I went out for a walk and I saw someone dragging a dead body, but it was all bloody. I-I don't do well with blood, so I ran away and then started freaking out, b-because of something from when I was younger," he looked away sheepishly, refusing to look in the direction he believed either of us was in.

"What happened when you were younger? It's okay to that is too much though," he twiddled his thumbs and clung onto me, tears soaking into my sweater immediately.

"I-I was abused," he kept crying and I felt the growing need to punch something, Ink clearly felt the same way.

"What happened to the person who was treating you that way? We're here to listen, don't worry we accept you," he snuggled closer to me and Ink started ruffling his brown hair.

"I pushed him into the void, I killed him even though he was my brother," his brother!? How could someone treat their brother like this!? Even me and Nightmare made up and are getting along again.

"Sounds like he deserved it and like you need lots of hugs," his glitching finally stopped and he blushed at how we were snuggled up.

"Dream, Ink, I think I'm good," we ignored him and snuggled up to him, making him cling onto us even though tears started falling again, but this time it was because he's happy.

"Let it all out," I mumbled against his ear and small sniffles started to come between all his tears, until he sobbed again.

"Blue, we won't judge you for crying," I could hear Ink tell him, slowly Blue's negative emotions completely disappeared and he had fallen asleep in our arms.

"Well, I guess we are just gonna need to take a nap," I told Ink and he laughed at me, before settling down against Blue's back.

It took awhile for Ink to fall asleep, but he did eventually and that left me as the last one awake. So I teleported all of us to my bedroom, where I have a large bed and left Ink cuddling Blue. Slowly getting up to get back to work, letting them get their sleep and cuddles.


	2. DS Drinkberry (Fluff/Angst/Lemon/Lime)

DS Dream's POV

I was sitting in my office working on some papers that need to be signed for tomorrow, when Ink and Blue walked in. Blue disappeared and then was behind me, pulling my chair away from my desk and from the work I need to finish.

"What are you two doing? I'm trying to get this paperwork done for tomorrow," I told them, trying to be as assertive as possible.

"We want to help you relax a little," Blue whispered from behind me. I don't think I want to know how they plan on relaxing me.

"You better not try to drug me," both of them found that funny and it made me worry about what they're planning.

Suddenly Blue kissed my neck causing me to let out a faint moan, even though when I realized what was happening I tried to hold it back. That's when Ink came over and sat on my lap, kissing me on the mouth and rubbing my waist in a gentle turn on sort of way.

"Now do you feel calmer? Because you seem calmer," Blue lightly bit on my collarbone and I felt myself give in to them.

"Yes," they both seemed happy with my answer and started to remove my clothes, making me flustered.

"You didn't tell me that you wore a binder to hide that you're really a girl," I tried to back away from them, to keep them from knowing about the rest of my secrets, but I couldn't escape.

"L-leave me alone," I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to back away from them, but I ran into Blue who was behind me.

"Come on Dreamy, we won't hurt you," Blue cooed, making me feel smaller than I am.

"He's right Dream, we don't want to hurt you. So please just let us make you feel good," I don't know if I should trust either of them, Ink does sound more believable, but I still am not sure.

"A-alright, just please be gentle," I saw both of them nod, before tugging my binder off and massaging my small breasts.

"Dream, we're going to move lower, as long as you're okay with that," the way Ink said it made it hardly sound like a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Shh, it's okay," Blue lightly hugged me from behind when I started shaking and started wanting to back up again.

"Don't take off my underwear, please," tears built up in my eyes and poured down my face, causing both of them to pause.

"Dream, we promise to be gentle and we won't hurt you," Ink repeated what they said earlier, but this time it didn't comfort me.

"I-I don't think I'm ready, p-please don't do anything yet," both of them sat there waiting for me to be ready and I felt their stares go up my body and then down, inspecting every visible inch.

"Are you ready yet? It's been several minutes since we stopped," they had been waiting patiently for me to allow them to continue, but I don't know if I want to.

"I-I guess, just no touching right away," they both watched as Ink pulled my panties off and discarded them on the floor, out of my reach.

"Looking good Dreamy," Blue flirted and I squrimed in my seat, the leather that is usually comfortable to sit on feels like a bed of spikes now.

"You can touch now, j-just don't go in," they nodded and started exploring my lower areas, where my blood ran cold when they touched it.

"Hey where did you get this scar? It's really close to your vagina," I could hear Ink ask the question, but I couldn't process what he said.

"Hey Dream, you good? Shit I think he's freaking out," I felt my chest constrict and started panicing, my breathing speeding up rapidly.

"Stop, please," tears spilled out and I felt my jacket fall onto my shoulders.

"Shh, we're stopping, calm down," Ink whispered and I tried to calm down, but I was too freaked out.

"What the hell is going on here? Get your fucking hands off him," Nightmare's voice yelled, making the two boys back up and leave.

"Nightmare? I'm sorry," he sat down in front of me and handed me my clothes, turning around right after so he didn't see my body.

"Dream why were they doing that? You were obviously uncomfortable," I looked down, as I'm now wearing all my clothes and Nightmare is facing me.

"They said they wanted to help me relax and weren't going super fast, so I thought it was alright to just let them," he sighed in disappointment, clearly expecting me to fight back and not let people walk all over me.

"You should have said no if it was upsetting you so much, I'm being serious. Even if you want me dead, I am staying here to look after you for a few days," I jumped up and hugged him, causing Nightmare to look caught off guard.

"Thank you, but I do have to go talk to them," he let me go down the hall and chase after them, just to have a much needed conversation with them.

"Oh, hey Dream," Ink was the first to say something and I appreciated the not crazy greeting.

"Let's go talk in my room," both of them tensed up and followed after me, nervous of how I'll punish them.

When we entered my room both of them looked around and found that the only place to sit was the bed. I went over and sat down, montioning for them to do the same. Once all three of us were sitting Blue broke the silence with an awkward comment.

"Isn't it ironic how we ended up on a bed? It's just me thinking this, I think that because of your faces," both of us were looking at each other and then Blue, with just pure disgust, but he is right.

"Blue you're really bad at making us be in a good relationship with Dream after the stunt we pulled," while Ink lectured Blue, I felt my face heat up and I buried it in one of my pillows.

"Um Dream, you good? I can't tell," Blue yet again made an unneeded comment and made me even more flustered.

"Shut up, why did you even mention the whole bed thing? It's making me feel overly complicated feelings, like I don't know what I want," I looked up from the pillow I had been hiding in and saw two faces with matching looks.

"We could test those feelings of yours? If you'll allow it," I nodded, making Blue look pleased for asking and Ink looked hopeful in just getting a chance to fuck me.

"Just be gentle and quiet, because I think Nightmare might murder you two," they both laughed and kissed me, this time I gave them full control over my body.

Slowly they removed my clothes and then their own, my mind freaked out when I saw that they both have really big penises. I don't think either of them will fit, which would make it really hurt and I don't want to be in pain. Work tomorrow is already bound to be more difficult, but being torn by a monstrous thing like that would be hell.

"You ready Dream? This is your last chanc to back out," Ink warned me and I hesitated, before saying what I had on my mind.

"You're both really big, I'm just worried you won't fit," a soft kiss caught me off guard, both of them smiled kindly at me and made me feel a little safer.

"We'll use lube, that way it won't feel that bad," Blue told me, planting another kiss on my collarbone.

"I guess I'm ready, just be slow," they both nodded and I let them do as they pleased, a bottle of lube appeared in Ink's hand when I glanced at him.

Blue went for my neck and collarbone, leaving hickeys all over it. His hands groped my chest and made me feel a bit wet, Ink however was getting ready to push into my vagina. Ink was slow on the pushing in, but it didn't stop the sharp pain that went through me and how my soft moans turned into a faint crying.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Ink apologized to me and he looked and sounded sincere, so I just pushed my pain down.

"I'm in pain, but I should be fine," both of them smiled at me, as Blue continued marking me and Ink waited for me to tell him to move.

Blue finally moved his penis and it was between my small breasts, where he started moving back and forth. It was honestly quite hot and it helped me get ready for when Ink moved, as it made me more aroused.

"Can I move yet? You're really tight," Ink groaned as I moved my body slightly and nodded at him.

"Move aaahhhh~ this feels good," Ink continued his medium speed thrusts and Blue kept using my chest like Ink is using my vagina.

Blue then came on my chest, while I could feel myself grow closer to cumming. That's when Ink came in me, without giving the littlest hint about what he was about to do. Luckly for him I was so close that his orgasm triggered mine and made me lose my sense for a bit.

"You're lucky Ink, you got to fuck him," Blue looked disappointed, but really felt happy that he didn't inflict pain on me.

"What have you assholes done to Dream!? I'm gonna kill you two," Nightmare just stormed into my room and saw the scene of what just happened.

"I'm fine, really," I tried to calm him down, but I was too weak to stop him.

"Shit, see you later Dream," Ink teleported his paint brush to his hand and opened a portal that closed after he pulled Blue through it.

"Are you okay? I mean they definitely fucked you," I groaned and rolled over, grabbing a blanket to hide my body from Nightmare's view.

"I'm fine, it felt good and bad at the same time. I don't understand my feelings," I looked over at Nightmare and saw a look of putting the pieces together flash across his face.

"Perhaps you have a crush on those two, but you don't accept it so you get nervous around them," this the most intelligant Nightmare has ever sounded.

"I don't know and I want to sleep, so leave me alone," Nightmare just waved, before letting himself out.

Today has been a long day, I will figure things out about my feelings tomorrow and get some sleep right now. For once in a long time I went to sleep and felt relaxed, I guess sleeping with two idiots was a good idea.


	3. Dream x Bad Sanses (Angst/Fluff)

Killer's POV

Me and the other Bad Sanses were sitting on the sofa, harshly glaring at each other and it's all because we all have a major crush on the one and only Dream. We've been arguing and at each others throats, just because we all want Dream to be ours.

"So Killer, did you try asking Dream out again? Because none of us will let you have him," Horror barked out, trying to scare me off.

"Yeah, but he didn't realize and then I gave up for the day," I sighed, knowing that I had experinced some defeat.

"Can we go see him? He seemed down last time I saw him," all of us agreed to what Horror said, as going meant we all got to see Dream again.

So we headed to Dream's house, where Dream lives alone and just seems depressed. Ink and Blue started dating a while ago, which led to Dream being the third wheel and evetually not even part of their friendship. Which meant the Bad Sanses could take him in and we cheered him up a bit after his friends shunned him.

We arrived at Dream's house and knocked on the door, but he didn't answer and so we knocked again, but harder. For some reason Dream wasn't answering and we're all getting worried about him, he always answers the door right away.

"Dream, it's me, Nightmare. Open this door, now," Nightmare began shouting at the door, as if it'd get Dream to answer quicker.

"I think we have to break in," somehow all five of the guys with me heard what I said and then broke the door down, quickly spreading out to search for Dream.

I found him curled up in his bedroom with headphones on that blocked out noise, making it quite clear why he didn't answer the door. So I poked his shoulder, his first instinct was to attack and I got slapped in the face. The look on his face changed when he realized he slapped me and he hugged me, tears were streaming down his face more than when I entered the room.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to slap you," Dream was shaking and I kept him in the hug, not wanting to let go.

"It's alright, but are you okay? You're crying quite a lot and listening to loud music," he pressed his face into my shoulder, just as everyone else walked in and glared at me.

"What is going on here? We want answers," Error practically growled and gave off a very jealous look.

"O-oh, hi guys, I accidentally slapped Killer when he entered my room and then I hugged him because... nevermind," Dream tried to act like he hadn't been crying and emotional.

"Dream you were crying, why are you acting like you weren't? If something has upset you, you can always tell us," I decided to share what I knew with the others and try to get answers from Dream at the same time.

"Dream why would you not tell us? We want to help you, please let us," this is the first time I've heard Nightmare so desperate and Dream isn't even meeting his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it, so can we not? I'm just tired right now, so tired," that's when Dream passed out against me and we all got worried.

Dream, please wake up," Horror leaned down and was gently shaking Dream, until Nightmare pushed him out of the way.

"Move, I want to try and see what's wrong with him," Nightmare crouched down to where we laid Dream on the floor and removed his black gloves and yellow hoodie.

Burns and cuts covered Dream's pale white bones, spreading from just below where the collar of his hoodies is to where his pants begin. They probably continue down his body as well, just hidden under his dark grey sweatpants and his rainbow socks. The way the scars litter his body is horrifying, especially the fresh ones and the way blood is seeping through a bandage on his upper left arm.

"W-what happened to him? Who would hurt him!? He's too precious," Dust lashed out, before bringing himself back to a calm state.

"You idiot, Dream most likely did this to himself," that's when we all settled on the horrible truth of the situation and I saw tears streaming down several of my rivals faces, feeling my own join in against my will.

We ended up bringing him back to our place and cleaning his cuts and burns properly, which took awhile as there are a lot of them. When we finished we took him into the spare bedroom and then headed to our own rooms to do whatever we wanted to. I just sat there thinking about something that could make everyone happy, we could all share him.

Quickly I told everyone my idea and they all agreed, mostly because they all want to help Dream. So we waited for Dream to wake up so we could complete the plan and then he woke up.

"Where am I? Everything hurts," he sat up and saw all of us piled in the corner, some sleeping, while others like me were playing on our phones or reading.

"Good morning Dream, we brought you here after you passed out and there is some stuff we want to talk to you about," that caught his attention and it didn't take long for him to feel the bandages under his clothes, I felt bad that I was the one to start this.

"Like Killer said we want to talk to you about something and that something is the cuts and burns you're covered in. All of us care about you and don't like seeing you hurt," Nightmare smoothly brought up the topic and Dream seemed to start giving in to his words, it's quite impressive.

"I-I just, I didn't know how to deal with how I was feeling," Dream's adorable face held tears that were trying to spill out and gush down his face, but he tried to not cry.

"Dream, it's okay to cry," Cross, who I thought was asleep cut into our conversation.

"I-I'll be okay, there i-is no need to c-cry," the tears started sliding down Dream's face and then he completely cracked, sobs shaking his body.

"Let it out Dream, it's gonna be okay," I walked over to him and took his hand in my own, giving a small squeeze.

"T-thank you so much," he pulled me into a hug and the others joined in, creating a hug pile.

After a bit we all fell asleep in a cuddle pile, the bed barely holding all of us. Despite the smallness of the bed, we all stayed by Dream's side as he looked for support. All six of us Bad Sanses swear to protect and love Dream, no matter the cost to ourselves.


	4. Bloodydreams (Angst/Fluff)

Horror's POV

Dream just arrived and I'm confused as to why, because he's a Star Sans. Well Nightmare must have a reason, he wouldn't bring someone like Dream here without one. So I'm gonna go see what exactly happened.

"What are you doing here? I don't think you're supposed to be here," Dream stepped back from me as I approached him and ran into Nightmare, before collapsing on the floor in tears.

"Please don't hurt me," his tears kept falling as he curled up in a ball and tried to disappear.

"Dream, I brought you here so you wouldn't get hurt, so calm down. Nobody here wants to hurt you," Dream just stayed put on the floor, his body shaking.

"Nightmare, I want to be alone," Dream mumbled into his knees, his small form hesitantly standing up.

"Follow me," Nightmare took Dream down the hall and opened the door to a room that has been empty for awhile now.

That's not even where the weird stuff of today ends either, later Nightmare told us that Dream's going to be staying here for at least a month. Then Dream came out of that room and just passed out, he just collapsed on the floor. It's one of the strangest things I've seen recently, especially from the Star Sanses.

Later in the day Nightmare asked me to check on Dream, warning me to not upset Dream or he'll hurt me. So I just entered the room to see Dream and found him sobbing on the floor, not even turning to look at me.

"Hey Dream, Nightmare asked me to come check on you," he turned around, tears spilling down his face and I saw bloody cuts on his wrists.

"Please leave me alone, I-I want to be alone," I didn't listen to him and approached his small form, wrapping my arms around him for a hug.

"Dream, please let me stay. You seem sad and I want to cheer you up," when I said that he snuggled into my chest and cried into my sweater.

"T-thanks, Horror," Dream continued hugging me and I felt my face heat up, like back with Killer, until he rejected me.

Me and Dream stayed cuddling on the floor for a while, long enough for both of us to fall asleep. Nightmare eventually came in and woke me up, before seeing Dream's bloody wrists and allowing me to stay with him.

"Take care of him Horror, I don't want Dream to get hurt ever again," I nodded, taking Nightmare seriously for once and internally vowing to protect Dream for as long as I live.

"I will, I promise," Nightmare just nodded and walked away, leaving me and Drean alone once again.

Once Dream woke up I wanted to ask about why he had come here in the first place, but I don't want to upset him. Maybe if I slowly bring up the topic he'll be more comfortable with talking about it.

"Horror, did we fall asleep on the floor?" his question brought me back to reality and I looked into his faded gold eyelights.

"Yeah, we did. I just woke up a little earlier and didn't want to wake you up," he returned to snuggling against my chest and I felt my face get hot.

"Okay," Dream mumbled into my sweater, his arms wrapping around me.

"Hey Dream," he looked up at me, a confused expression on his face, "why did Nightmare bring you to live here in the first place? Sorry if it's too personal, you don't have to tell me."

"I-I was in an abusive relationship," whoever dared to hurt this cutie deserves to die, he doesn't deserve treatment like that.

"How could anyone hurt you? You're so nice," his face lit up with golden blush and he buried his face back into my sweater again.

He didn't respond and I just let the silence grow between us, it was the comfortable type anyway. After a bit he got up and I followed him to the kitchen, his hands reached for the bread.

"Horror, can you please get the bread down? I'm too short," he looked at me and I could have melted with how cute he is.

"Sure," I reached up and grabbed the loaf of bread, passing it over to Dream.

"Thanks Horror," his smile made me blush again and then he looked at me confused.

"Horror, are you sick? Your face is all red," oh shit, what do I say?

"I'm fine, you're just really cute," his whole face lit up like a lightbulb and he dropped the bread.

"I um, uh, what? Horror," he looks so flustered and confused, he can't even get out a proper sentence.

"I called you cute, because you are," that's when Nightmare walked in.

"Horror, stop flirting with my brother," you know you fucked up when your boss walks in on you flirting with his brother.

"Hey Nightmare, didn't see you there," this is so awkward.

"It's fine, Nightmare," Dream cut in, finally having cooled down after I called him cute.

"Nightmare can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," I can't say this in front of Dream yet.

"Fine, Dream can you go to the living room for a minute? It won't take long," so Dream walked away and sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry Nightmare, but he's just really cute. Can I please ask him out on a date? I promise I'll take good care of him," I hope he says yes, I really like Dream.

"Fine, but if you hurt him in any way, you're dead," I nodded, desperate to ask Dream out for a date.

"I understand, thank you Nightmare," I rushed out of the room and over to where Dream's sitting.

"Hey Horror," he looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Dream looked shocked, then he calmed down.

"I'm not sure," he looked at the floor and avoided eye contact.

"I promise it will be fun, please," he hopefully is reconsidering.

"I guess I could," he finally agreed.

"I promise you won't regret saying yes," I happily promised him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the sofa.

"So when are we going? Just so I can get ready," I didn't think about that.

"We could go around six thirty," he nodded and headed towards the room he's claimed as his.

At six twenty five I went to his room and knocked on the door, Dream opened up. He was wearing his usual outfit, but he seemed a bit nervous and unsure of this date. I hope he enjoys it, I don't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Hey Horror, let's go," he reached out and I took his hand in mine.

"Alright then, I have the perfect spot picked out for our date," I smiled at him and he weakly returned it.

So we teleported to a small cafe that had just opened in Fluffytale, the owner is Ccino. They're really nice and Nightmare even became friends with them, mostly because they're apparently a good source of negativity.

"This place is cute," Dream muttered to himself, still holding my hand.

"Yeah, the Sans of this AU is one of Nightmare's friends so we've come here as a group a few times," he nodded slightly, taking in the small coffee shop.

"Hello, please take a seat. I'll be right with you," Ccino yelled from behind the counter.

"Alright Ccino," I responded so he'd know I was here, Dream gripped my hand tighter.

"Horror, can we go sit down? I don't want to draw too much attention to myself by staning around," I brought Dream over to a table and the two of us sat down.

"Is this better? I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," he just nodded and rested his head on the table.

"Hey Horror, I'm here to take your order," Ccino came over and happily told me.

"I'll have the usual and Dream what do you want?" Dream looked up and realized he had to order.

"Um I'll have a black coffee," he's bound to be up all night after drinking that.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Ccino cheerfully walked away.

"Dream you know black coffee is strong, right? You're bound to be unable to sleep all night," he nodded and went back to resting on the table.

"I don't sleep well normally, this won't change much," guess I'll habe to force him to sleep tonight.

"Dream you need to sleep, it's important," he just completely buried his face in his arms.

We sat in silence for almost five minutes, when Ccino dropped off our drinks. Dream lifted his head and took a sip, not reacting to what I've heard is a very strong bitter flavour.

"How's your drink? I'm enjoying mine," I tried to make conversation, but it was difficult.

"It's good, what are we doing after this? Or is this it?" Dream has so many questions, but at least he's talking to me.

"I was thinking we could head back to the mansion and watch a movie," he took another sip of his coffee before nodding.

"Okay, sounds nice," he let a small smile onto his face and I cherished it.

After our coffee we did as I suggested and headed back to the mansion for a movie night. Both of us cuddled up on the sofa and prepared ourselves for a lot of movies, it took until sunrise for Dream to start drifting off to sleep, but it only took a few minutes more for me to fall asleep too.


	5. Kross (Lemon)

Killer's POV

Me and Cross are playing twister, using our magic to spin the board. Cross's breasts have been tempting me all night and I haven't been able to do anything about it. A few days ago Nightmare dared us to stay in our female ectobodies for a month, so we've been put into some awkward situations over the past few days.

"Cross, right foot red," his foot stretched out beneath me, causing me to fall on top of Cross.

"Killer, get off," I tried, but his legs were intertwined with mine.

"I'm stuck," I continued to try, but my chest just kept pressing against Cross's back.

All of the sudden Cross got me off his body and shoved me onto the floor, roughly kissing me. He kept kissing me as I attempted to move out from under him, his mouth remaining pressed against mine.

"Stop squirming, just let me do this," his voice didn't sound as childish as it usually does, it's clear he wants me.

"Fine, if you want to do this so badly," my hands slipped into his shirt and I groped his breasts.

"Killer~ god that feels good," he let out soft moans, his arms shaking from the immense pleasure.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're having a good time," he blushed and collapsed on top of me.

"Killer~ please just touch me," so I slid my hand down to his entrance, before rubbing it lightly and just barely pushing in.

"You like this, don't you? Cutie," he moaned loudly as I rubbed faster, his hands clinging to the mat of the game we were playing just before.

"Ahhh~ fuck, more Killer mmmmm~ please," he lightly grinded on my fingers and then I slid one in, continuing to be gentle.

Slowly I slid his pants off and pushed him down onto the floor, making him the bottom. Then I slid my tongue into his wet vagina, making him moan louder and start grinding on my face.

"Tasting good, Crossy," I mumbled against his sensitive vagina, causing him to react.

"Killer just keep going~ I'm close~ ahhh~ so close," I felt his cum fill my mouth and I swallowed it, getting up off the floor.

"Let's clean up and head to bed," he just nodded, blush all over his face as he realized what we just did.

"Yeah," Cross awkwardly hid his face in his scarf and pulled his pants on, before hugging me.

"You tired? You can just leave me to clean," he just continued to snuggle into my hoodie.

"Yeah, that was a lot for me," I picked him up and carried him to bed, his arms wrapped around my neck thewhole time.

"Good night Cross," I said before kissing his cheek, leaving him flustered in his bed.


	6. Fluffynight (Fluff)

Ccino's POV

This morning I went straight to baking some cupcakes to sell at my cafe, along with tea and coffee. That is until Nightmare showed up, her arms wrapping around my waistand holding me away from the food.

"Night I have to make this food, it's for the cafe," her arms didn't loosen and she buried her head in my shoulder.

"You're always doing stuff for your cafe, so I think it's time for me to get cuddles," Nightmare held on with all her might, as I tried to get back to my pastries.

"Fine, just let me finish this batch and I'll cuddle you," she let me go and pouted, making me feel bad.

"Don't take too long, I want cuddles," if I had to guess, I'd say she was on her period and it was making her a little more emotional than she is most of the time, although it doesn't usually affect her much.

So I rushed to finish my baking and then hurried over to Nightmare, who was already snuggled up on the sofa. Blankets were draped over her body and only her head poked out, a look of happiness appeared on her face when I arrived.

"I'm here and ready for cuddles," a tentacle grabbed me by the waist and pulled me under the blanket.

"You can't leave until I say so," her cold hands drifted under my shirt, freezing my sides and making me jump.

"No cold hands, that's not fair," Nightmare randomly froze me with her icy hands and for the rest of the time we cuddled close to each other.


	7. DS Dreamberry (Lemon)

DS Blue's POV

I broke into the JR just to bug Dream and found him working on paperwork in his office, not thinking about what could go wrong. Well that's what I thought, until he glared at me and looked completely pissed off.

"Hello Lord Dream," that pissed him off even more, clearly not enjoying my sense of humour.

"Go away, I don't have it in me to deal with you today," he grumbled out, anger in lacing his words.

"Just give me a few minutes, I will make it worth your time," a little flirting usually makes him even more pissed, but not today.

"Fine, but it will have to be worth my time," he had a look on his face that I had never seen before, it looked almost lustful.

"What are we doing? I'm up for anything," that's a lie, I'm nervous about what he's going to do to me.

"Alright, come over here," I walked over to him, caution carrying me forward.

"Heh, Dream what are you doing-," he cut me off, pushing me against the desk and his mouth touched mine.

I didn't think he was gonna do this, but my flirts were bound to bring me here. Dream kept me near the desk, giving him the advantage over me and he continuously peppered my mouth with kisses.

"Hey Dream, can you please stop? I'm done, I don't think I'm ready for more," I tried pushing him off, but he held on and continued moving his hands down my body.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle," his voice made me stop wiggling and consider how he might make me feel good.

"Fine, but only if you're gentle," I felt his hands pull my pants and underwear off, making me get nervous, which he could feel.

"Aw Blue, you got a cute little vagina," he caught me off guard and brushed a finger over it, causing me to hold back a moan.

"Get your boy hands off, this is my private parts," he just smirked at me and put his face close to my vagina, licking it slightly before pulling away.

"Never expected you to be a girl, although that makes this more fun," I shivered as he returned his mouth to my sensitive entrance, plunging his tongue in again.

"Ahh~ and I never expected you to be a pervert," the moan was unintended, but Dream took it as a sign to keep going and that's exactly what he did.

Since I'm a virgin it didn't take long to cum, Dream licking up my mess from off his desk. His papers are scattered across the floor and my hands are still balled up into fists from him eating me out.

"You good Blue? You were being quite loud, but you taste really good," damn it, why does he have to make that sound so hot?

"I'm fine, you hot jerk," he laughed at my comment and picked me up, placing me on his sofa.

"That's good, although I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend or should I say girlfriend? You're cute, that's what I mean," he's too charming, like a prince from my own personal fantasy.

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend, just warn me before we do something like this again," he wrapped me up in his arms and wings, hugging me close, making me wish my bottom half had clothes.

"I think this calls for some cuddling and you to put your pants back on," I just grabbed my clothes and pulled them on, before curling up in Dream's lap.

"I'm blaming you for the wet feeling in my pants, the cum is still atuck around the edges," I knew blush was creeping onto my face and I saw Dream pull me closer to himself.

"Not my fault I had a hard time getting all the cum, you made quite a mess," softly I buried my blush covered face into his shoulder and let him massage my back.

"I feel tired," Dream just kept rubbing my back and lulling me to sleep.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," so I allowed myself to fall asleep, resting against Dream's body.


	8. Horrordustkillberry (Lemon/Angst)

Blue's POV

I was just captured by the Bad Sanses and they're making me their maid, which means they're forcing me to wear a short maid dress and have my female ectobody summoned. Some of them started staring at me and even would go as far as to grab me in inappropriate places.

This perverted attention is making me very uncomfortable, but I have no one to turn to in this place. So I just keep cleaning for them and living here isn't unsurvivable, just miserable. Until the murder time trio cornered me in a room and started touching me in bad ways.

Dust went at me from the rear, Killer the front and Horror tore chunks of ectoflesh from my body. All the room are sadly soundproof, so no one could hear the torture my body was going through.

Over the course of my torture the took turns in esch of my entrances, sometimes forcing me to suck. There were a few times I felt them cum inside me and knew what could happen from such a small thing.

It felt like it went on for hours and pain was striking me from all over my body, but I couldn't scream anymore. The three of them left me alone in the room, blood and cum spilling out of me.

Nightmare's POV

Where the hell is Blue? He has been missing for an hour, so have the trio of idiots and I've been sensing a lot of negativity in the mansion. I hope everyone is still alive, it'd be annoying if anyone died.

A door on the bottom floor is cracked open and it smells foul inside, but I have to check it out. Inside Blue was curled up, blood running down his arms, legs and chest. His lower body and chin were dripping what looked like cum, I sort of feel bad for him.

So I picked him up and took him to the room he's been sleeping in, which is more empty than when I let him start sleeping in here. His bed only has one of the six blankets it had before and his bathroom lacked bandages. The room looked as if he'd been trying to get rid of everything in it, but that doesn't make sense.

I had to take him to my room to bandage up his injuries, because I don't want him to bleed to death. Once he was bandaged up I found one of my hoodies and put it on him, leaving him on my bed.

Blue's POV

I woke in an unfamiliar bed and clothes that don't belong to me, pain coursing through my body. On shaking legs I left the room, my whole body protesting every step. It didn't take long to find the kitchen and grab myself some food, while grabbing my breakfast Dust grabbed my arm and I saw Killer aproaching.

"So slut, let's fuck," I tried desperatly to pull away, but he was stronger and Killer came over and helped him.

"Please let me go! I just want you to let me go," I screamed, since we're in the kitchen anyone in the house could hear me.

"Shut up," Killer growled at me and then he slammed my skull into the wall behind me.

Nightmare came into the kitchen and grabbed both of them off my body, I was shaking badly. Horror ran over to them, as Nightmare helped me to my feet, glaring at my three rapists. Every touch that landed on my body made me start panicing and it didn't take long for me to go into a full blown panic attack.

"Blue calm down, you're okay," that's Error's voice, Error's nice.

"E-Error, I'm scared and tired," I leaned towards him hesitantly.

"It's okay Blue, go to sleep, I'll keep you safe," I nodded and let myself go to sleep.

Dream's POV

I got a call from Error, telling me that he just found Blue and since me and Ink are so concerned about him, he's going to give him to us. It's good that we'll get Blue back, but the Bad Sanses could have done a lot of different bad things to him.

Error arrived with Blue in his arms, wearing one of Nightmare's sweaters and bandages on his body. Blue's ectobody is summoned as well, meaning something especially bad likely happened to him.

"What happened to him? Tell me right now," I kept my voice down, but I could feel the anger coursing through me.

"The murder time trio raped him, Nightmare found him later and cleaned him up and gave him some clothes, as his were ripped up," they dared to put their disgusting hands on my friend.

"I will kill them, no one touches Blue like that," Error gave Blue to me, placing his limp body in my arms.

"Take care," with that Error disappeared through a portal and left blue with me.

"Don't worry Blue, I'll protect you," Blue just remained unconscious as I carried him to his room.

The next day Blue looked at me with shock, clearly not expecting to wake up here and happy to be home. He's still wearing Nightmare's sweater, but I guess that's fine.

"Dream, how did I get here? I didn't fall asleep here," his smile faltered and he sat in the chair at the table, waiting for me to answer his question.

"Error brought you to me, he assumed you'd be more comfortable here," Blue nodded and then grabbed himself some breakfast.

"I promise I'll take care of you and never let them hurt you again. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt," he ran up to me and hugged me, his small body was trembling.

"Thank you Dream," some tears dripped down his face, as he buried it in my shoulder.

"It's okay," Blue let himself cuddle up in my arms, clearly feeling a bit of pain.

I spent the night reassuring him that everything is going to be alright, that he has no need to be scared of bad people raping him. Now I just have to hope that he listened.


	9. Kremeberry (Fluff/Lemon)

Blue's POV

I'm sitting in between my boyfriends and we're watching a horror movie, which happened to have a sex scene. It didn't take long for both of them to pause the movie and start kissing my neck, then they started biting. Unintentionally I let out a loud moan when they rubbed my pelvis, both of them want me to summon my ectobody.

"Mmm~ fine, I'll summmon my ectobody, just stop rubbing my pelvis," they removed their hands and let me summon my female ectobody.

"That's pretty sexy Blue," Dream whisipered against my collarbone, then they both started massaging my breasts and pulling my shirt off.

Dream's hands kept drifting further down and then I felt my pants being pulled off, but I didn't want to stop him. His fingers slid around my entrance that was becoming more wet by the second and gently pushed in. Killer continued playing with my breasts as Dream fingered me and I knew that I wasn't going to last long.

A soft bite on my neck surprised me, as Killer started biting and kissing my neck, leaving several hickeys. That's when Dream sped up his thrusts, his fingers getting covered when I came.

"That felt good, but now I want to get cleaned up," both of my boyfriends let me get up and head to the bathroom.

While I showered I could hear them watching the rest of the movie, clearly enjoying it. I just headed to bed after my shower and cuddled up in the soft blankets, until both of them came in and slid into bed beside me.

"Sleep well," I heard Killer tell Dream, believing I was already asleep.

"You too," Dream reponded, holding me against his chest, while Killer's arms wrapped around me from behind.

All three of us fell asleep quite quickly, due to how exhausted we felt. I felt safe in my lover's arms, their warm embrace comforting me and pulling into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Bloodlust (Fluff/Angst)

Horror's POV

While walking through an AU people saw me and the hole in my skull, which led to them calling me names. Some even hurt me, I want my friends and my bed, with all my blankets. Without noticing tears started pooring down my face and I curled up in a ball, hearing everything they were saying about me.

"Hey freak, you going to hang out with your stupid friends later or are you just to pathetic? Bet he's just too worthless and pathetic," I heard one of them say, making me cry more.

"Leave him alone," an unfamiliar voice yelled, causing all the people to run off.

"Please, don't hurt me," I refused to look up and kept my body curled up in a ball.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help," I glanced up and was met with Lust, smiling at me.

"Why don't you mind the hole in my skull? Everyone else hates it and makes fun of me for it," he hugged me gently, stroking my skull with one of his hands.

"They're just idiots, because I think you look amazing just the way you are," I snuggled against his chest, crying silently into his hoodie.

"You're nice, can we be friends? It's okay if you don't want to be," he lightly rubbed my back, calming me down and I started relaxing into his touch.

"Of course we can be friends, people treat me similarly to how they treat you. All because of where I come from, even though I want nothing to do with them," is that why he's so nice?

"Maybe I can convince Nightmare to let you stay with us, he's nicer than he seems for a negativity monster," Lust tilted his head in confusion.

"He's nice? I've only heard of him killing people and torturing them, sounds brutal if you think about it," he's probably going to be against me when he finds out I kill people.

"Yeah, that what most people think, he just wants to help Error keep the balance between creation and destruction," shock covered his face, clearly not knowing about the balance.

"I can't believe Ink would lie about the Bad Sanses being truly bad people," Lust seems nice, I think.

"You know I'm a part of Nightmare's group, right? Horror, the freak with a hole in his skull, a useless, worthless monster," I started crying again, feeling overwhelmed and depressed.

"It's okay, you're okay," his voice soothed me and I fell asleep against his chest, letting myself trust him to not harm me in my sleep.


	11. Bloodlust (Fluff)

Horror's POV

I just covinced Lust to go to a haunted house with me, he doesn't know I meant literally haunted. So we walked to what looked to be an abandoned house on a hill covered in dead grass, with a singular dead tree beside it.

"Horror, I don't think this is a good idea anymore," we haven't even entered the building yet.

"Lusty please just go inside with me, I promise I'll keep you safe," he hesitantly nodded, following me into the haunted house.

The one thing I left out about this whole experience was that I asked Dust and Killer to find the ghost before we enter. So when I opened the door to find Dust on top of Killer and the ghost watching them make out was awkward to say the least.

"Why are Dust and Killer here? Also stop making out you two," Lust looked just as confused as me.

"I asked them to make sure the place was actually haunted, thought they would have left after telling me it was," Lust laughed at my mistake of sending the most foolish couple ever to scout out a building.

"O-oh hey Horror and Lust," Killer nervously greeted us, while Dust remained where he was, just kissing Killer's neck instead.

"We're going home, Killer good luck," I grabbed Lust's hand, dragging him home.

"Cuddles, you can't fight it," Lust yelled, grabbing me and pulling me down onto the sofa, where I accepted my fate of being Lust's cuddle buddy.


	12. Kreme (Fluff/Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Humans AU

Dream's POV

I just moved into an apartment in this town and decided to go for a walk as a way to congratulate myself on no longer living with my Mom. During the walk I got to know the surrounding area and slowly went from walking to jogging, my blonde hair wiping behide me.

Whilst jogging I saw a park and confidently went in, seeing the trees rustle with the breeze. Once I was in the heart of the park I saw a girl with long black hair crying, her clothes tattered and dirty, blood driping down her arms.

"Hello, are you okay? I can help you clean up your cuts," I smiled down at the girl, offering her my hand and she seemed hesitant, like I'm scary.

"I-I'm fine, leave me alone," curled up on herself and I sat down in the mud beside her, getting my black shirt wet.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to help. Can you tell me your name, mine Dream," I really want to clean up her injuries and get her some warm clothes.

"M-my name is Killer," Killer? That is a unique name.

"It's nice to meet you Killer, do you want to come with me to my apartment to get cleaned up? I won't force you if you don't want to," she hesitantly grabbed my outstretched hand and hugged me.

"Thank you," Killer shook in my arms, tears soaking into my long slevee shirt.

"It's okay, I'm happy to help others," she smiled at me and wiped her tears away.

"Nobody has wanted to help me in a long time, the streets aren't the nicest place," I didn't want to assume earlier, but it's clear now that she's homeless.

We walked to my apartment in silence, her hand gripping mine and refusing to let go, it's like a lifeline to her. Killer's arms have cuts on them, some were bleeding from her picking at them and others were just barely closed, all clearly infected.

She seemed to be in awe at the sight of my mostly empty apartment and clean living space. The way she looked at me amazed gave it away, this was probably the nicest building she's entered in awhile.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then we can talk," she only nodded, still stuck in that moment of awe.

"This place is so clean," I heard her mumble as we entered the bathroom.

"Okay so you can use the soap to clean your body and the shampoo is for your hair, just don't get any of it in your eyes, that will sting," I told her, pointing to the objects as I spoke, in case she didn't recognize them or know how to read.

"Thank you so much, I haven't had a shower in years," that's a long time, at least she can now.

"It's no problem, I'll be just outside the door if you need anything," I exited the bathroom, closing the door behide me and quickly finding her a change of clothes, slipping them under the door.

I sat outside the door for a while, until she came out in the pair of pajamas i slid under the door earlier. Her pretty black her looked a lot cleaner, her whole body honestly looked cleaner. Killer looked down and played with the hem of the shirt, clearly not used to wearing warm, soft and clean clothes.

"Dream, are you going to shower? If so, where should I wait for you? I don't really know where things are in here," I stood up and took her hand, leading her to my bedroom.

"You can wait in here, warm yourself up. I'll be quick," I snatched a pair of pajamas and headed to the shower, quickly cleaning myself off and getting dressed.

When I returned she was buried under my blankets and almost asleep, clearly liking the comforting feeling she was recieving. The way her eyes lit up when she saw me and gave me a hug, was unexpected.

"I missed you, I don't really like being alone," that's why, although she seemed like a loner earlier, maybe it was because she didn't trust me yet.

"I'm back and I won't be leaving for awhile, so can you tell me a bit more about yourself? I'll tell you mare about me too," Killer didn't immediantly agree, meaning there is something she doesn't want to talk about.

"Okay, my parents kicked me out when I was sixteen because they didn't want me anymore and I was forced to live on the streets. A lot of people wold hurt me and even rape me, honestly before you brought me here I'd been thinking about killing myself," that's horrible, why would anyone ever do that?

"Those people sound awful, you don't have to worry about them anymore though, I promise to protect you," she snuggled against my chest and broke down sobbing, I know today isn't the time to tell her about my own life, I'll do it when she isn't crying.

"I owe everything to you, thank you so much," I rubbed her back slowly, as she cried into my shirt.

"It's okay, I'll tell you about my life on a diiferent day," Killer nodded softly and eventually fell asleep in my arms.

The next morning I woke up with Killer sleeping against my chest and blush spread across my face. Her face was on my breasts and her arms wrapped around my waist, if she wasn't sleeping this would be a lot more awkward.

Gently I got out of her grip and went to make breakfast, only a few minutes passed before she ran out and hugged me tightly. Killer held onto me from behind for several mintues, until I completed breakfast and handed her some food, which she happily scarfed down.

"Hope you enjoy it, this was always me and my sisters favourite breakfast," she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean was? Unless she's," Killer didn't finish her sentence, already knowing the answer to her question.

"She commited suicide five years ago and I vowed to myself that I'd help as many people as possible after that," she looked at me with a sad look, like she finally understands why I had no heistation in bringing her back to my apartmment and helping her.

"Do you know why? I'm sorry if this insensitive," I looked down with tears in my eyes and she just waited for my answer.

"Yeah, she was being bullied and they'd do really bad stuff to her, it was in her suicide note," Killer only nodded, not pressing me for more information.

We spent the day in a comfortable silence, Killer and I cuddling, neither of us wanting to talk in fears of crying. We've both opened up to each other about some pretty sensitive topics and know better than to say something that could bring back the past tears.


	13. Shattered Drink (Lime)

Ink's POV

Shattered and I have been dating for a while now, I do love her a lot, but she's such a fucking tease. Like she just got home from going out on a walk and I found her plans for tonight. It was on her computer, which she told me the password for and I also found her collection of undergarments that are extremely see through.

"Hey Inky, I'm home," oh no, I'm gonna be wet and unsatisfied soon.

Shattered came up to our room, where I was peacefully drawing in my sketchbook and I felt her hands slide over my breasts. I had to put my sketchbook down and give her my full attention, feeling her hands start groping my small chest.

"Shat calm down, ahhh~ damn," her hands brushed over my clothed vagina and my hips buckled.

"If you're good I might let you cum tonight and that means you have to obey everything I say," I nodded eagerly, her hands continuing to move by my privates.

Her tentacles lifted me into the air and allowed her full access to anywhere on my body. Shattered quickly removed my shirt and pants, leaving me in only panties, very wet panties. Earlier I forgot to put a bra on and it's quite uncomfortable to wear all the time, so I decided to leave my chest with one less layer than normal.

"S-stop staring at my breasts," her mouth licked one and I moaned, recoiling at the feeling.

"You didn't wear a bra and now don't want me to look at your breasts, that you left exposed. I don't understand you sometimes, but I do know how to pleasure you," Shat rubbed one of her tentacles against my clothed vagina and pressed gently, which is what I like most.

"Fuck, ahhhh~ I forgot mmmm~ my bra earlier," she just hummed and then dragged her hands from my shoulder blades to my thighs, making chills go through my body.

"You know, you've been a little too loud tonight. Enjoy this show," Shat dropped me on the bed and then started to strip herself.

Shattered made sure I could see her breasts and how they jiggled up and down when she reached one way or another. Her top half is now exposed and she's slowly pulling off her pants, I'm soaking my poor panties. Then she yanked them off, her panties getting pulled down in the process and made sure I got a good look at her moist entrance.

"Get over here Shat, I want to eat you out," she started humming again, a habit she has when thinking or obsevering.

"No, I think I'll go take a shower and maybe think about what I'll do to you tomorrow," blush coated my cheeks, the thought of what she could possibly be planning for tomorrow.

"You never relieve me, just make me super fucking wet," I didn't mean to complain, but Shat reached one of her tentacles over to me and carried me to the bathroom with her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to relieve you one time," I was shoved against the bathroom wall, and felt myself lose my panties.

I'm really fucked, I don't know if I'll be ready for another round tomorrow. This might satisfy me for weeks, unless she chickens out at the last minute again. That would really suck, I don't want another night of discomfort while waiting for my body to realize it's not going to get any pleasure.


	14. Errormare (Fluff/Angst)

Error's POV

I was out for a walk when I saw Nightmare, he was standing by some people that I don't know and out of worry for my boyfriend I decided to watch them. That's when I saw one of the guys lean over and kiss Nightmare on the cheek.

He's cheating on me? This doesn't make sense, he always tells me how much he loves me and how he'll never leave me. Has he been lying to me this whole time? It hurts to think about, so I just won't think anymore.

Nightmare's POV

This annoying guy has been flirting with me all day and he refuses to leave me alone. He even kissed me cheek, it was horrible and disgusting. Now I'm heading home, so I can see my Erry and then maybe I can convince him to take me to that new scary movie.

Upon entering our house I didn't find him and after checking the entire house, I concluded that he wasn't there. So I called him and it went straight to voicemail, then I texted him, still no reply. After several more unanswered texts and calls, I was insanely worried about him.

I headed out and checked all the places he likes visiting most, nothing again. Every few minutes I'd check my phone, just in case he replied to one of my texts. There were no signs that he'd been in the area recently, it was even worse that he wasn't at any of his favourite places.

Then I thought about a place I hoped that he'd never go to, but it was the only place left. A bridge on the nearby walking path, most commonly known for the number of people committing suicide there.

I made my way there, I'd been there before when Dream called me and was sobbing. He'd been standing on that bridge and thinking about jumping himself, but I was able to get him to stay put until I got there. Now I see Error standing there, about to plummet into the raging rapids below the bridge.

"Error! Please come over here," he just looked over at me and smiled, the saddest smile I'd ever seen.

I ran as fast as I could, but he slipped through my grasp and fell out of my view. It felt like my life ended when he disappeared out of my sight, I screamed and cried. My hands gripped the railing until they were completely numb, I lost my voice and ran out of tears.

The feeling of my feet hitting the wood of the bridge wasn't there, I was numb to everything. No noise reached my mind, I couldn't hear anything and it was like I couldn't see, my body just knew where it was going.

When feeling returned to me I saw something a little farther ahead of me and recognition hit me. Error's limp body had floated down the river and he's now unconscious on the edge of the water. My feet sped up at the sight of him, reaching him quickly and made sure he was mostly okay.

He's alive, so I carried him home and dried him off, so that he wouldn't catch a cold. His body was quite cold, so I found as many of our warmest blankets for him and bundled him up.

It took him awhile for him to wake up, probably from the fall and how cold he got in the water. While I waited I read a book I recently bought, although it was hard to focus since I was so worried about Error. When he woke up I could see the shock on his face, he was supposed to die there and I didn't let him.

"How am I still alive? I shouldn't be," I don't like him saying stuff like that.

"I found you on the edge of the river, you washed up, but why would you do that in the first place? I love you," I sobbed against his hoodie and felt so worried about what his answer might be.

"I saw you with those other people and when one of them kissed you, I thought you didn't love me anymore," that's why he did it, I can't believe it.

"He was annoying me for a while, plus I would never cheat on you. I love you and only you," he started crying and he curled up against me.

"I'm sorry for thinking you'd cheat on me," he cried out, tears still dripping down his face.

"It's alright, just talk to me if you see anything like that ever again or have any suspicions. People like being around me for some reason, so something like this could happen again," he nodded and held me close to his chest.

"I understand, I won't do anything like that again," we just sat like that for quite a long time, his head resting against mine.

"Error, I'm glad you survived," I finally broke the silence that lasted about fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, me too," it's good he wants to be alive again.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the night cuddling? We don't have to," he just nodded.

"Yes please," we laid down and he rested his head against my chest, curling up by my body.

"Good night, Erry," that's the nickname I use for him when things aren't serious and that's why I used it, to tell him everything is okay now.

"Good night," he fell asleep and I picked up my book, actually able to focus now.

I read until I felt the need for sleep, exhaustion was seeping through my body and had finally won over my urge to stay awake. So I put my bookmark in and let myself sink into a dreamless sleep, something to appreciate after this long, stressful day.


	15. Lustberry (Fluff)

Lust's POV

Me and Blue are going out clothes shopping, because we clearly don't have enough clothes yet. More like we need a bigger closet, but love shopping way too much so we're shopping again.

"Blue, you know we can't buy too much, because our closet can only hold so much," he smirked at me and planted a soft kiss against my mouth.

"Of course I know, we can't but too much, but that dooesn't mean we can't buy what we want," he's gonna buy too much again, I can already tell from how he's acting.

We walked around for hours and bought way too much clothes and other stuff. Some of the stuff Blue bought made me blush, like seriously he bought a super short skirt and a loose t-shirt that would show his breasts if he summoned his female ectobody.

When we got home he forced me to show him all the clothes I bought and it was quite embarrassing when I saw him waching my lower half the whole time. I get that he likes me, but how much of a pervert is he.

"Lusty, show me those cute pajamas you bought again," he is definitely being a pervert tonight.

"Blue stop being a pervert," I yelled at him, blush all over my face.

"But you have such a good body, Lusty," why must he use that nickname?

"I'm going to bed and locking the doors if you don't stop," the ultimate threat with Blue, he hates sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," that was faster than normal.

"FIne, get over here you adorable idiot," he frowned and I kissed him to make him happy again.

"I'm still not an idiot, even when you do your kiss of apologies," damn, he's gotten smarter.

"Okay, you're not an idiot, but you're still adorable," he accepted that and kissed me back.

"I'll accept that answer, but don't call me an idiot again" I giggled at his cute response.

"I understand, cutie," we both laughed and then headed to our bedroom, so we can go to bed after a long day of shopping.


	16. Insomnia (Fluff/Angst)

Dream's POV

Everyone else went to bed, I'm the only one still awake and that means none of them will find my suicide note until tomorrow morning or later. They can't stop me, I doubt they'd even want to stop. No one cares about me and no one will miss me when I'm gone.

My feet are on top of the railing, the Star Sanses and the Bad Sanses are all in their own rooms, we all live together. There is peace, but my fight never ended and when I tried to ask for help from my supossed friends, they told me to deal with it on my own.

I hope they like how I'm dealing with it, a breeze hit me, ruffling my cape. Slowly I leaned forward and off the balcony, it felt like I was falling in slow motion. When strings wrapped around my body, pulling me back to the safety of the balcony, behind the railing.

"What the fuck Dream!? You almost died," Error shouted at me and I numbly nodded, looking towards the floor.

"I know, that was my intention," he looked shocked about me wanting to die, but I doubt he cares about me.

"Why would you want to die? It doesn't make sense, you're the guardian of positive feelings," I might as well tell him, it will probably make him hate me enough to let me jump.

"Just because I'm the guardian of positive emotion doesn't mean I'm happy, nobody likes me anyway. Blue and Ink even said that to my face, when I tried to talk to them about how I was feeling down and they told me to deal with it by myself," Error looks shocked, of course he is.

"Just because some people don't like you, doesn't mean everybody hates you," he's wrong, I know they hate me.

"Explain why nobody is talking to me then, because I feel ignored and unloved. I shouldn't feel that way if there are people that like me," for once Error caught me off guard, as he pulled me into a hug.

"I like you Dream, even if the others don't. You don't need them if they don't like you," Error likes me?

"Why do you like me? It will just make you hated like me," he continued to hold me in a tight hug.

"Because you're nice and really sweet. How about we leave here and live somewhere else? Then you won't be around the people who don't like you," that doesn't sound bad.

"Alright, but if I don't like it I won't stay like that," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room.

"That's fine, I just want to try to make you feel better about yourself," he wants to make me feel better? That's new.

"So we're gonna pack up our stuff and then meet at the front door? I think," he nodded and smiled at me, then started packing his own stuff.

"See you in a little while," he waved goodbye to me and for once I saw a smile on Error's face.

I headed to my room and packed up my clothes along with some small items that I collected over the years, that includes Nightmare's crown. He said he doesn't want it back several times, so I should take it with me.

Once I decided that I was ready to go, I went down stairs and waited for Error, who took half an hour longer than me to get ready. Error had several bags full of knitting supplies and knitted versions of all of us.

"Hey Error, you took a while," he smiled at me and I wanted to return it, but I've forgotten how.

"Sorry, a few of my things were on the ceiling and it took awhile for me to realize I put them up there," I think Error's nice, he doesn't seem to be like everyone else.

"It's okay, let's go," he nodded and opened a portal that all our stuff dropped into.

"I found this place quite a long time ago and I saved it for if I ever needed some alone time," it's a beautiful wood cabin, surrounded by a large forest and a lake.

"It's pretty, I like it," I continued to observe this AU, which seems so perfect.

"I'm glad you like it, also sorry about how small the cabin is. It only has one of every essential room, like a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room," I don't really care how small the house is, I'll probably spend more time outdoors.

"That's fine, I like being outside quite a lot so it won't affect me much," wait one bedroom, we're gonna have to share or one of us sleep on the sofa.

"Are we gonna sleep in the same bed or...? Just wondering if you heard me say one bedroom," Error hesitantly asked.

"Depends on how cold the nights are, if they aren't very cold I'll sleep on the sofa," he looked down and blushed.

"Nights here are insanely cold, you'd need a lot of blankets to stay warm on the sofa," oh shit, we're going to be sleeping together, wait... not like that. Blush took over my face at the thought of sleeping beside Error, in a bed and what could happen.

"Oh, I guess it will have to be okay," both of us are blushing dark yellow and Error's turning towards the house.

"L-let's go unpack," that would be a nice distraction.

"Yeah, let's go do that," both of us are so awkward right now.

We spent the whole day unpacking and getting ready for tonight, which will be awkward. Error informed me of there being a lot of wild animals out at night and that if I go out to always be cautious. He's honestly really sweet and kind of cute, no I don't like Error like that, I can't.

When we crawled into bed together I realized just how easily the cold snaked through the building and I had to snuggle up to Error to stay warm. I could feel myself blushing as I pressed myself against his body and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him and his blankets closer to me.

"Dream, what are you doing? This is embarrassing," Error sqeaked out as I cuddled upp next to him.

"I'm cold and you're warm," he softly wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to get even closer.

"This is really close," I can see the blush on Error's cheeks from how close I am to him.

"Sorry," I rested my head against his chest and thought about how easily it would be to kiss him right now.

Then I fell asleep, not acting on my thoughts for tonight and sleeping instead. WhenI woke up in his arms I quickly untangled myself from him and went to go find breakfast. My mind kept bringing me back to how I felt his breath against my body and my blush returned.

"Morning Dream," I heard from behind me after I was sitting down with a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Error," I blushed at how his sweater hung off one of his shoulders.

Why is it so hard for me to keep me cool around him? Probably because he's adorable and I want to kiss him really badly. These thoughts won't go away no matter how hard I try to get rid of them.

"Dream, how are you this morning? I mean after everything that's happened recently," how is someone so caring?

"I'm doing better thanks to you Error, so thank you," he blushed slightly and I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"That's good," his smile is too cute and he keeps aiming it at me.

"Hey Error," he looked up from his food and focused on me, "you know you're really cute, right?"

"Wha- I'm cute? Dream I'm confused," he's a blushing mess now and I can tell he doesn't know how to feel.

So I got up and planted a kiss on his mouth and he just sat there in shock, still trying to process what is happening around him. When he processed it, he kissed me back and I took his food out of his hands, placing it on the small table in the middle of the living room.

"Can I keep kissing you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he nodded and leaned in, letting me kiss him again.

"I-I really like you Dream," he admitted to me, "that's why I wanted to bring you here in the first place."

"I love you and you know you're my only reason for living, right? You're the only thing keeping me alive," he kissed me this time and I let him.

"I'll make sure I'm always your reason and maybe we can add to your reasons for living someday," I know he means have children and I really hope we can.

"I'd love that," he blushed and hugged me tightly to his chest.

The two of us spent our second day at our new home as lovers and talked about what our future could hold together. Completely forgetting what our lives were like just three days ago, now we're looking towards the future and what we can become.

Nightmare's POV

I woke up and headed downstairs, only to find something or someone is missing and that is Error and Dream. So assuming they didn't wake up yet, I went back upstairs to tell them to get the fuck up. Only when I opened their doors the rooms were empty, it looked like no one had lived in those rooms for a long time, Error's room however, held a note.

Whoever finds this note, me and Dream are leaving due to some information I found out from Dream. I won't go into detail, but some people in this building made Dream feel really bad about himself, to the point where he was about commit suicide and I had to stop him.

We are not coming back, he needs to be treated well in a place where he can relax. So we're going somewhere you will have difficulty finding us, please just leave us alone. I'm doing this to help Dream, I don't want him to die and staying would risk his life.

Right now he honestly looks like an empty shell, he's been broken and I need time to repair him. He's just agreeing to everything I say, like his own opinion doesn't matter. I'm genuinely worried about Dream and his mental health, I need this to be understood by whoever reads this.

Dream's suicidal? Why wouldn't he reach out for help from one of us? Unless he did and the person he reached out to didn't take him seriously or told him to not bother them with his problems. Now I'm really worried about Dream too and I want to talk to him, so I can help him get better.

I wish Dream had talked to me or brought this to group attention, then he could have gotten proper help. Should I even tell the others about this and everything it says? Maybe, but maybe not, I need time to think about this.

After a few hours of thinking I chose to tell them and headed down to the living room, although I have to wonder if any of them notice the two missing people. Someone had to have noticed by now, I mean Dream and Error are missing, that's big.

"Hey guys, Dream and Error are missing," I shouted, gaining all of their attention and making them all look confused, making me believe that none of them noticed our missing people.

"They're missing!? That doesn't make sense," of course Ink has to have an opinion.

"Yes and both of their rooms are completely empty, besides this note I found," the note quickly gained attention.

"What does it say? Tell us," Dust seems excited now, probably because he's a weirdo.

"If I simplify it, basically it says Dream tried to commit suicide and Error stopped him and wants to take care of him," they were all dumbfounded, Dream is supposed to be happy all the time.

"Of course that happened," I could just barely hear Blue mutter, clearly expecting Dream to be in that mind set.

"Speak up Blue," all attention turned to him.

"Fine, before all this, probably a few months ago Dream came and talked to me and Ink about how he was feeling like shit about himself. We didn't think much of it, didn't expect him to try that though," those little bastards, they made Dream scared of opening up.

"You didn't support him? He came to you for help and you shut him down," I'm shouting now, but I'm worried about my brother, so it's okay.

"Nightmare please calm down," Horror ran over and hugged me, which calmed me slightly.

"Fine, but I want to find my brother and Error," they all nodded, clearly scared of angering me again.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll find him," Horror is supporting me, after everyone cleared out and started searching for Error and Dream.

"I'm just really worried about Dream and mad at Blue and Ink for making him feel like he can't open up without feeling judged," Horror nodded, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," his reassuring words got through to me and I let Horror completely calm me down.

Error's POV

Dream and I have been brainstorming about how we should build onto our small cabin, just so we can start our own family whenever we want. So far we don't have many ideas, but I'm sure some will come to us eventually.

"Error, when we have a kid do you want to be the Mom or is that my job? I don't care which role I get," I blushed at the thought of Dream dominating me, he does have a bit of a height advantage.

"You'll be top and I'll get to be the Mom," he slightly smiled, something he's relearning after he was so depressed.

"Sounds good to me," his head rested on my shoulder and I intertwined our fingers.

"So we should start planning how we're gonna build onto the cabin, because we'll need a baby room. Plus these walls need an upgrade, so we don't freeze to death," he lightly sqeezed my hand and giggled at my last comment.

"We won't freeze to death, not as long as we're cuddling," I guess he's right.

"I still want thicker walls, because no matter how much we cuddle, it's always a little cold," he shrugged his shoulders and leaned into me more.

"Guess it's already been decided then," I smiled at his words and wrapped both of my arms around him.

"Can we switch places? You're taller than me, so you should be the one on the bottom of this pile," he stood up and picked me up right after, placing me in his lap.

"Hope you're happy now, because you aren't leaving until I say you an," his arms snaked around my waist, holding me in place.

"I'm cozy, so I don't want to move," I allowed him to hold me, because I feel safe in his arms.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling together and talking about whatever came to our minds. Then went to bed when it got too cold in the living room, Dream holding me close to his body the whole night.

After that we spent weeks planning and building onto our cabin, we got even closer during those weeks. Now with our complete home we are trying to find something new to do. When a knock on the door startled both of us and we cautiously walked over to it, opening it with hesitation.

"Nightmare? How did you find us? We didn't want to be found," Dream has backed up into my arms and I'm holding onto him.

"Please go away," was all I said, before trying to close the door.

"Wait! Please talk to me, I've been worried about you guys," Nightmare is crying, I never thought I'd see that.

"Fine, but not for long," Dream let him in and Nightmare hugged him.

"Dream, I've been really missing you," I guess Nightmare is a good brother and not one of the people I have to project Dream from.

"I thought everyone hated me, but I guess you didn't," Dream smiled at his brother, one of the smiles I brought back with a lot of work.

"I'd never hate you, not after everything we've cleared up about our past," I think I'll let them talk alone, I don't want to interupt this brotherly moment.

Dream's POV

Error left the room and gave me and Nightmare privacy for our conversation, this is just another reason why I love him. Now back to Nightmare apparently not hating me, which I didn't expect. I believed everyone hated me, but Nightmare doesn't, so maybe others are like him.

"Nightmare if you want to know why we left, I'll tell you. The night we left I tried to kill myself and Error caught me before I fell to my death, after that he asked me why I did that and it was because I believed everyone hates me," he's crying quite a lot and it's my fault.

"Dream I care about you, I'd never what anything bad to happen to you," I feel like I should tell him the rest.

"After that Error suggested leaving and said that he'd help me and he has, quite a lot. It's really been helping me to live out here, i haven't been feeling as bad about myself and wheni get down Error cheers me up," that changed Nightmare's mood, he seems to be happy for me now.

"Dream, can I please visit you every now and again? Just so I know how you're doing and so I can update you on any big changes in my life," I kind of like that idea.

"Yeah, as long as you don't tell anyone else about where we live," Nightmare nodded and I felt like we finally made our relationship good again.

"Me and Horror are offically dating, just thought I'd mention that," I expect them to get together, before me and Error left those two were flirting with each other all the time.

"I expected that would happen eventually, me and Error started dating if you couldn't tell," he looks shocked, meaning he didn't notice it when he entered the house.

"I didn't expect that, but it's fine as long as he loves you," Nightmare is surprisingly being accepting of Error dating me.

"Well it's been nice to see you again brother," I am happy with this interaction between me and Nightmare.

"I hope I can see you again soon Dream," Nightmare waved goodbye to me and then left.

Years passed easily, it only took one year for me and Error to decide to finally have a child, who we named Rem. Nightmare visits from time to time to catch us up on what's happening and for a chance to see his niece.

"Mommy, Daddy, I can read this book by myself now," Rem ran down the hall with a short novel in her hands.

"Good job Rem, how about a challenge next," she nodded excitedly, ready to read another book as there aren't any other kids around for her to play with.

"Yes please," I handed her five new books, all belonging to the same series and she ran off with the books, she's intelligent for a thirteen year old.

"Dream, you just gave her books that you struggle to read," Error mumbled against my shoulder, he's miserable right now because we're having another kid.

"You know I'm just bad at reading in general. How are you and the baby doing anyway? Rem will be excited to be an older sister," he nuzzled my neck lightly, clearly just wanting a nap.

"We're doing okay, just a bit tired," I picked him up and carried him to our bed, laying him down gently.

"Get some rest, me and Rem will be fine with you sleeping for a little while," he nodded and fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile, thinking about how far we've come.


	17. Drink (Fluff/Lime)

Dream's POV

"That was a good movie, Inky," Ink blushed, clearly knowing I was talking about the sex scene.

"Dream, Palette's home, we can't," I'm doing what I want, I don't care if Palette's home.

I pushed Ink down and he whined slightly, clearly knowing that he's fucked. His shirt fell off his shoulder and I softly kissed and bit at his exposed collarbone. Ink's moans were adorable and he was gently grabbing at my back, scruntching up my clothes.

"Dreamy, we shouldn't do this on the sofa. Palette could see us, he can't if we're in our room," I guess I'll listen to Inky this time.

"Fine, let's go," I picked him up and his arms drapped around my neck, his body is quite small in my arms.

Gently I placed him on our bed and crawled on top of him, continuing to make him moan. His mouth is moaning out my name, over and over again, he wants me desperatly. Especially when his summons his small female ectobody and crying out in pleasure.

"Dreamy ahhh~ gentle on my neck," his neck is so sensitive, a small bite makes him moan loudly.

"Aw, Inky you're just too cute. Of course I'll try to be gentle, no promises though," he giggled and pulled me down towards his breasts, which are quite big for his small body.

A soft knock was at the door, taking our attention away from the good time we were about to have. I walked over and opened the door, Palette ran into my arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy, I had a scary dream," Nightmare is dead for giving my five year old son a nightmare.

"It's alright, how about you cuddle with me and your Mom? Then you won't have any more nightmares," he nodded and snuggled into my arms.

"Come here Palette, it's okay," he cried into Ink's baggy pajama shirt.

"We'll finish another night Inky," Ink nodded at me and held Palette until he fell asleep.

Later that night the three of us were sleeping peacefully, Palette inbetween me and Ink. I was cuddling Palette to my chest and Ink held both of us close from his side of the bed. A family cuddle pile, for our perfect family.


	18. Pray (Fluff)

Palette's POV

Me and Cray are fighting again and Goth seems annoyed by us, I hope this doesn't make him stop liking me. Out of nowhere Goth shoved me and I crashed into Cray, both of us landing on the ground. The most awkward part is that we accidentally kissed when we landed and Goth is laughing at us.

"Get off me," Cray complained and I went to stand up, only to slip and fall back down beside Cray.

"I'm off you, just not up," Cray went to stand up and slipped back down as well, landing on top of me, his hands on either side of my head.

"S-sorry, guess the ground is a little slippery," both of us are blushing from our position and Goth has completely walked away.

"It's alright, just don't fall again," his blush intensified and he moved so his head was resting against my chest.

"I can't fall if I'm laying on you," both of us are clearly embarrassed from the way we're laying on the ground and it's even worse that we can't get up.

"You're right, but it's awkward," he leaned into my chest further.

"Might as well get used to it, because I don't know when we'll be able to get up," I guess he's right, just wish he wasn't laying on me.

After about twenty minutes Goth came back and helped us up, although I can tell he doesn't want to. Is he trying to set us up? I mean, I know he doesn't like us fighting, but us dating? I don't know.

"You guys are all muddy and need a shower," Goth complained about what he caused.

"You pushed us in the mud," I for once, snapped at Goth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Palette, that wasn't very nice," Goth said, before running off, probably to cry.

"Damn Palette, you made Goth cry," of course Cray had to point it out.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out," I need to stop yelling.

"Let's go to my house and clean up, then we can talk about stuff," he's being nice to me?

"Fine," why am I being rude?

Once we got there Cray let me take a shower and let me borrow some clothes. He's nicer than I thought he would be and I'm ruder than anyone expected from me, but I don't have to act by other people's expectations.

"So, about the kiss," why are we talking about this?

"Yeah, it wasn't horrible," wait, I just said that and I made Cray blush again.

"You liked it? I kind of did too," damn it, we're supposed to be love rivals, not lovers.

"We can do it again," I'm not acting like myself, but I did enjoy the first kiss.

"A-alright," Cray leaned in and I kissed him, his arms wrapping around my neck.

We pulled away and his face was littered with blush, which looks adorable on him. I'm in love with Cray and I won't deny it anymore, he's so fucking cute. Now he's my boyfriend, mine.

"So Cray, you're mine now," he blushed and leaned into my chest.

"Sure, I'll be yours" cute, he's submissive.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep against my chest and he is surprisingly cuddly. His body pressed against mine and I pulled a blanket over the two of us, so he can sleep peacefully. Eventually I felt myself drifting off too and I allowed myself to give in to exhaustion.


	19. Insomnia (Fluff/Lime)

Error's POV

I was sitting in Outertale enjoying some stargazing, when a portal opened behind me and Dream walked through. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside me and looked up at the stars. Neither of us had a reason for talking, it was just a peaceful silence.

After a while Dream got up, only to trip over a small rock and start plumitting back down. Quickly I reached out and caught him, his small body now pressed against my chest.

"Be more careful, happy idiot," he stuck his tongue out at me and I just looked at him like he was being stupid.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm just clumsy," he is very childish and it's quite cute, what am I thinking!?

"I'm walking you home so you don't get hurt," he looked at me, then just out of nowhere hugged me, causing me to crash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you crash," Dream stupidly kept apologizing to me the whole way to his house.

"How many times do I have to say it's fine, I know you didn't mean to," he kept mopping, I can tell he feels bad.

"I just feel bad," he actually said something different, but it is quite obvious that he feels bad.

"It's fine, so get over it," he looked away and kept walking, eventually getting to a decent sized house. I'm the only member of the Bad Sanses that hasn't visited the Star Sanses house yet, so I didn't know what it looked like until now.

Dream opened the front door and let me in, I just followed him until we arrived at his room. He just waltzed into the room, because it's his and nobody else will be walking in with such confidence.

"Error, I have to confess something to you," I don't know what he would want to talk to me about, especially alone in his room.

"What could you possibly have to tell me? I don't think there's anything," a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"I have a crush on you," I don't know I'm supposed to react, so I ended up crashing, again.

Dream's POV

I have made Error crash twice today and I feel bad, he's just really sensitive. So while he's unconsious I'm gonna put him on my bed, just so he's not laying on the floor.

"I crashed again, Dream you are truly unique," I looked down at the floor, blush coating my cheeks again.

"Sorry, you're really cute when you were laying on my bed," he started glitching and I worried that he was gonna crash again.

"Dream stop being embarrassing and kiss me already," he wants me to kiss him!?

"Alright, but this is my first kiss, so it might be sloppy," he just waited for me and eventually I was in front of him, our mouths touching.

Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down onto my bed, blush exploding on both of our faces. His hands were exploring my body, when the door burst open and my brother stood there.

"Error get your hands off of Dream," I was enjoying the kiss, Nightmare's being annoying.

"Nightmare, I'm an adult and I can kiss who I want to. Now get out of my room and shut the door behind you," I kind of snapped at him, now I feel bad for yelling.

"Let's keep kissing, now that he's gone," I nodded and let Error continue pushing me onto the bed, kissing me roughly the whole time.

We made out for a good half an hour, before Error had to head back to his home and it honestly was disappointing to let him leave. I wanted him to keep me pinned to the bed and leave kisses all over my mouth, neck and collarbone, maybe more if he was comfortable.

"Good night Error, goodbye kiss," he leaned in and kissed me, before waving goodbye, walking into his portal.

I walked over to my window and looked out, the stars are beautiful tonight. Maybe if we get another nice night like this soon, me and Error can go on a stargazing date. He probably would distrack me from the stars and we'd likely end up making out instead of watching the stars.

Error's probably looking at the stars right now, just like me. His mouth tastes good, that was not supposed to pop into my head, but it's true. I'll see him tomorrow, then we can kiss again and I can get Nightmare to accept our relationship.

We can stargaze together soon and then we can act really romantic, by pointing out the constellations. That would be fun and Blue would approve it as something couples just have to do.


	20. Outerkiller (Angst) - I'll be Fine

Killer's POV

Outer is really mad at me and I don't know what I did wrong, he just woke up angry. He get's like this sometimes, although I don't like it and he hurts me occasionally, but I'll be fine. As long as he isn't like this everyday, I'll be fine.

A whole week without him saying he loves me and beatings everyday. I don't understand why, but I have to be fine, there aren't any other options. Maybe I did something wrong and he just isn't telling me.

"Hey Outer," he looked up from his phone and glared at me.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he yelled, causing me to flinch at his voice.

"O-okay," I ran back into our bedroom, where I broke down crying.

Days passed without him acknowledging my presence, like I don't matter to him anymore. What if I don't? Where do I go? What do I do? I just have to hope that, that isn't the case.

It took two weeks and me trying hard to get Outer to acknowledge me, but he only slapped me. At least he gave me attention, that's all I'm trying to get from him anymore. Why did things change like this?

What if I'm the problem? He might just be keeping me around out of pity, not love or anything like that. Would he even care if I cut myself? Probably not. Might as well do it anyway, I'm not loved and I don't even know if I'm in love anymore.

One, two, three, four, one more cut, just one more. I keep saying that, over and over again, even when I said one more, I knew it didn't mean one. Blood stained the bed sheets and I know Outer will be furious when he sees the stains, not concerned.

"Killer, get your ass out here," something must be wrong, he doesn't speak to me unless something is wrong.

"Coming," I yelled back, knowing I have to bandage these cuts before going to him.

"What took you so long? I was waiting," he yelled at me again, harshly smacking me, a bright red mark being left across my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-couldn't find my s-sweater," I've been stuttering around Outer a lot more recently.

"That's a stupid reason," this time I got a kick to the shins, making me collapse onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," tears dripped down my cheeks and hit the floor, Outer repeatedly kicked me, hitting different parts of my body each time.

"You had better be," he finally stopped, but my body was already completely bruised.

"I-I am," he pulled me back to my feet, a sick smile on his face.

"Good, now my issue," I shook as he started speaking again, "I have cameras all over the house and I've seen you doing some annoying stuff."

"I-I," my words refused to come out.

"Speak up! You useless piece of shit," another hit, but his words hurt more than the hit ever could.

"I need s-some fresh air," I backed up and then ran out of the house that had recently felt more like a prison.

I went to Blue and Dream's house, knowing they'll welcome me without question. Once I was standing outside of their front door, my nerves started to make me feel like they might turn me away and force me back to a very angry Outer.

"H-hello," I knocked on the door and Blue threw it open in front of me.

"Killer, come on in," he practically dragged me into the house.

"I need to talk to you, sorry for not calling to tell you that I was coming over," the need to disappear got stronger.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," his smile is reassuring, unlike Outer's, which scares me into hiding somewhere else in our house.

"T-thank Blue," even though Blue makes me feel better I'm still stuttering.

"Killer, you've been stuttering, are you okay? I'm sorry if it's too personal," he noticed, what do I say?

"I-I'll tell you in a bit," he gave me a comforting smile, which I tried to return.

"Alright, do you want me to get Dream? It's okay if you only want to talk to me," I nodded and made sure he saw me.

He led me to the sofa and then went off to find Dream, to tell him that I'm here and need to talk. It took awhile for them to come back and I had already begun to findle with the bandages over my bloody cuts.

"Hey, sorry I lost my crown and was looking for it, so Blue couldn't track me down easily," I nodded and looked down towards the floor, my cuts burning from me playing with the bandages.

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting," I can't admit that I don't like being alone in open areas, in fear of Outer hurting me again.

"You can say what you wanted to tell us now," I prepared myself to admit to my abusive relationship, but it was difficult.

"S-sorry, i-it's just really h-hard to talk a-about," they nodded and waited for my tears to stop flowing down my face, they're hands rubbing my back, making me feel calm.

"We'll wait until you're ready," they're so much more understanding than Outer, I wish I lived here.

"I-I think I'm ready, okay so, about a month ago Outer started yelling at me and getting more mad without reason. So I thought maybe it was just a bad day and tried to ignore it, until he started hitting me," I paused, waiting to see how they reacted to the information I've already given them.

"He's hurting you!? You should have come to us sooner," I never saw Dream as the kind of person who would've reacted like that, I thought he'd be more calm.

"Yeah, it's getting worse and that's why I came here, I needed to tell someone about what's happening. I-I'm scared something bad will happen to me and it doesn't help that I'm kinda blaming myself for not being a good enough boyfriend for him," they both embraced me in a hug and I didn't know how to react to this affection as I haven't had any in quite a long time.

"You can always come here if you need to, we won't turn you away if you're in need of help or anything like that," they're the nicest people I've ever met.

"Thank you so much," I started crying again, just this time it was because I was thankful for this support.

I ended up staying the night, before returning to the place where I don't feel safe or loved. Outer will likely beat me for being gone so long, I don't want to feel anymore pain, I'm done. He'll be fine without me, I used to think that I'd be fine, but really it was always the other way around.

Outer's POV

I heard Killer get home and go straight to the bathroom, without doing anything else first. About an hour later I decided to see why he was taking so long and opened the door, only to find his body on the edge of dusting. An empty bottle of pills sat on the floor beside him and his body was completely limp.

I never intended to upset him this badly, so I rushed to Sci's where I had to wait for a few minutes, only to hear that he was gone for good. It's my fault that he commited suicide, I pushed him to it.

At home I sat on our bed and looked down at his favourite hoodie, the one he was always wearing. The one he'll never wear again, because I didn't stop to consider how he was feeling.


	21. DS Dreammare (Lemon)

DS Dream's POV

Heat just hit me and I don't have time for it, but I can't postpone it. Maybe I can make it go faster? I really need to get back to work and Ink will start looking for me soon.

In my old bedroom, just outside of the town by the Tree of Feelings and where Nightmare and I grew up. The bed sqeaked as I sat down and I remembered when me and Nightmare clumsily fell off of it. He had landed on top of me and we had ended up having sex after, it had been quite enjoyable.

My hands reached under the bed to find the old toys we'd play with, Nightmare always loved using the toys on me. I preferred to pleasure him with my body and only that, so I never had a reason to take the box out from under the bed.

Downstairs I think I heard a door squeak open, the hinges are old and haven't been greased in decades. Footsteps are definitely on the stairs, coming towards me and with a lot of speed.

Finally the person stepped into the old bedroom and it was none other than Nightmare, just the person I've been thinking about. Also the person I've been getting wet for, I'm fucked.

"Aw Dream, you're wet," he laughed at the way my pants had gotten wet, because my underwear soaked through.

"S-shut up," I felt the need building up more and glanced nervously at Nightmare.

"You want me, I can tell Dream," I refused to look at him, my fingers slipping down to rub my problem.

"No I don't, my body is just, well," I didn't know how to say it, without making it sound like he's right.

"Don't try to deny Dream, you're desprate for me. I can see you trying to play with yourself, you even have the old box out," blush engulfed my face and I kept letting my fingers relieve me slightly.

"I ah~ am fine," the sligh moan was not intended.

"Cute moan, let me make you do that more," I tried to stand up and leave, but my legs gave out from my need.

"Ahhh~ help, mmm~ I don't want it, ahh~ I need it," he smirked at me and how I was collapsed on the floor, my pants falling off, giving Nightmare a good view.

"Of course I'll help you, it's what I've been offering the whole time. Although you seem quite needy today Dream, you've been denying yourself sex," I nodded, accepting the embarassing situation.

"Hurry up, I ahhhhh~ have work to get mmm~ back to," I felt him kiss my neck and felt a bit panicky, his hands slid under my shirt, playing with my small summoned breasts.

"Still a flat chest, I thought you would have outgrown that over the years," a small bite was on my collarbone and I moaned quite loudly.

"Shut up and stop all you're damn teasing ahhh~ more," he squeezed my breasts and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We started making out, his hands playing with my breasts and his legs tangled up with mine. He then won our tongue battle and reclaimed my mouth as his territory, biting my tongue a bit, both of us tasing my blood.

"You are definitely a bottom now, you got lucky dominating me in the past," he pinned me down to the floor and he proceeded to tease me.

"Stop it with your teasing, I'm horny," my face is covered in a permanant blush, his body pressed against mine.

"Alright, if you insist," he slid my pants all the way off and shoved his fingers into my vagina, roughly thrusting them in and out over and over again.

He kept going until I came all over his fingers, but then he stuck his tongue in and started eating me out. Nightmare has always been into lesbian sex, not wanting us to use our male ectobodies, although I used to use mine on him.

I could feel his wet entrance rubbing against one of my legs, as he had wrapped his legs around it and was moving himself across it to relieve himself. Then I felt myself cum in his mouth, but he didn't stop.

"Nightmare, ahhhh~ too much," my hands were looking for something to grab beneath me, only to scratch at the wood floor.

"Come on Dream, ahhh~ mmmm~ just a little more," no, I can't take anymore, it's too much.

Using the last of my strength I shoved Nightmare off me and with wobbly legs, I teleported away. Landing safely on the sofa in my office, only to hear the door creak open and force me to curl up so no one can see me half naked.

"Hey are you in here Dream? Dream!? There you are," Ink rushed in, only to notice my lack of pants and how I was curled up to hide my body.

"Can you please leave Ink? I want to be alone," I buried my face in my knees and didn't look up as Iheard the door close.

DS Nightmare's POV

Dream left and that left me to sit on the floor, trying to understandwhy Dream had so suddenly changed his feeling towards what we were doing. He just freaked out and shoved me off of his body, maybe he was getting uncomfortable with how much I was doing. My mind is still slightly clouded by that need for pleasure, sucks that I might have just ruined my only chance to make Dream like me again.

I dragged myself back to the Meme Squad house and saw my friends sleeping on the sofa, unknowing of what I was just doing. They'd probably be mad if I told them, especially about how Dream shoved me off and he seemed upset with me.

Upon entering my bedroom I flopped over on my bed and then reached down to softly finger my wet entrance. My thoughts going back to how adorable Dream looked when he wanted me to play with him.

Submissive Dream is my favourite, especially when he begged for more through his moans. Finally I got cum on my bedsheets and felt satisfied enough to go to sleep.


	22. Kremeberry (Fluff/Angst)

Blue's POV

I'm sitting with my back pressed against the bathroom door and I can hear my boyfriends begging me to come out. They don't know about the blade in my hand or the bottle of pills that I plan on overdosing on.

The blade ripped my wrists apart when I heard them banging loudly on the door, begging me to let them in or to come out and talk about how I'm feeling. It's like they don't understand what I'm feeling, both of them have felt this way at one point or another and the only difference between us is that they refused to act on that feeling.

"Blue, please talk to us, we're worried about you," Dream cried out, clearly slumping against the door in defeat.

My blood was puddling around me and I felt on the edge of passing out, so I popped the cover off the pills and took five. I threw up the second they went down, as I've never been able to swallow pills without my gag reflex kicking in.

"Are you okay? Please let us in," Killed sounded just as worried as Dream.

If I can't overdose without throwing up, I guess I'll have to bleed to death instead. I'm already close anyway, blood is all over the bathroom floor. I don't think I can keep myself awake any longer.

Killer's POV

Me and Dream haven't gotten a respone from Blue and we're really worried about him, because he's been really down recently. I glanced down at the floor and noticed blood coming out from under the door.

"Dream, look down," he did and I could see the way he shook with new found fear.

"Killer, please do anything it takes to open the door as fast as possible," I nodded and started kicking at the hinges.

After about three minutes, I was able to bust one off and the door opened slightly. Just enough for us to pry the rest off easily and get to Blue. The sight of him was terrible, blood flowed down his arms and there was vomit beside an open bottle of pills.

"Blue? Blue wake up," Dream collapsed beside him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dream we have to take him to Sci and try to stop the bleeding," I'm trying my best to stay calm, but it's so hard.

We gently wrapped some bandages around his arms, although they started to soak through right away. Then we took him to Sci, who clearly wasn't expecting to deal with this today.

"What happened to him? Take him to the room with a bed," Sci clearly was a good person to go to.

Later after we told Sci what had happened and Blue was stablized, me and Dream had to go home. Sci said he'd call if anything happened, such as Blue waking up or getting worse. So we went home and cleaned the blood off the floor, which took a long time.

The next morning Sci called and told us Blue woke up, but could fall asleep again and might take longer to wake up if that happens. So we rushed over to see Blue and found him sitting up in the small bed, looking down at his wrists.

"Blue, we've been so worried about you," Dream cried as soon as we saw him.

"Please don't do anything like that again," I was silently hoping that he'd say he wouldn't try again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two," his gaze met ours while he spoke, but it returned to his lap once he was done talking.

"It's okay, we love you and will always accept you," after I said that a small smile slipped onto his face.

"I love you too, I'll try not to worry you like this again," this time his gaze didn't leave his lap.

Both me and Dream left a kiss on his forehead, before we returned home until Sci tells us he's okay enough to come home. At least he's getting better, that's all we could ever ask for.


	23. Afterdeath (Fluff/Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans: Geno is male and Reaper is female

Geno's POV

I recently moved into an apartment with a girl named Reaper, she is absolutely beautiful and I think I have a crush on her. The way her black hair is always in a ponytail and she only ever wears black, that contrasts her pale skin, it just increases her beauty.

"Hey Reaper" she whirled around to look at me, home from work as soon as they allowed me to leave.

"Hi Geno, home from work early again. That means we can go see that movie I've been wanting to watch," I nodded and she ran into her room, moments later running out with her dark grey beanie.

"I just have to change my clothes before we go," she ran into the kitchen, likely searching for her combat boots, the ones she always wears when leaving the house.

I went to my room and put my black pants, red t-shirt and white hoodie on, before exiting to find Reaper. She was sitting on the sofa, twirling her hair around one of her fingers and crossing her legs.

"You're finally ready, so let's go," her hand latched onto mine and she pulled me out the door, to her car that is black like all her outfits.

Once we arrived at the movie theater, Reaper held my hand and continued pulling me along. A girl about Reaper's age waved at her, I recognized them as Ink and beside her stood their brother, Cross. Each of them had someone else with them, Cross had a shorter boy with him and the boy was clinging onto him. While Ink had a girl with her, one I had seen before, her name is KIller.

"You didn't tell me that we were meeting up with other people," Reaper just smiled at me and kept pulling me along.

"Cross, please pay attention to me," the boy whined, his purple hood falling off his head, revealing light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Epic, just because I'm not always paying attention to you, doesn't mean I don't love you," Cross told the smaller boy, who still clung to his arm, as if letting go would make Cross leave forever.

"Cross please shut your boyfriend up," Ink groaned as Epic didn't stop whining and Cross just glared at her, Ink is definitely the bitchiest of the three siblings.

"Ink, that wasn't very nice," Killer softly spoke, clearly afraid of upsetting Ink.

"Shut up," Ink snapped at the girl beside her and Killer started to quietly cry, hugging herself for some sort of comfort.

"Hey Reaps, are you gonna say anything about how Ink is treating Killer? Because Ink seems to have really upset her," Reaper looked down, her sister had always been rude to her, as far as she's told me.

"I can't, she'll yell at me," I softly hugged Reaper and wished she was my girlfriend again, because then I could kiss her.

We entered the movie in much lower spirits than when we entered the building, Ink's little outburst had upset everyone. The movie cheered us up a little, but after it something horrible happened.

Before we could leave Ink grabbed my arm and kissed me, I hated it. The worst part is that Reaper saw the kiss and clearly thought I wanted it, as she ran out of the building without a second thought.

I pushed Ink off and chased after her, but I had difficulties finding her, until an ear piercing scream rang out. It was Reaper's voice and it sounded like she had been hurt in some way, so I ran towards the direction of her voice.

When I found her several guys were holding her down and were trying to strip her, leading to her trying to get away. Her arms and legs had been scraped on the ground beneath her, which would have stained had she been wearing lighter colors.

"Get your hands off her," I shouted, making the three guys scatter.

"G-Geno? My arms hurt," Reaper was crying on the ground, her black hair down, instead of the usual ponytail.

"I'm here, don't worry Reaps. I won't let someone hurt you ever again and just so you know, Ink kissed me, I didn't kiss her back," somehow that filled Reaper with hope, as she smiled again.

Out of nowhere, she kissed me and I actually had a chance to kiss her back, I love her so much. We ended up kissing each other, until Cross found us and pulled me away from his sister.

"Geno, get your hands off my sister," Cross yelled at me, Epic standing not far behind him.

"Cross, give him back," Reaper was reaching towards me, but still sitting on the ground as she had scraped her legs and knees.

"I think you should Crossy," Epic mumbled from behind Cross, his hands lightly pulled Cross's hands off of my hoodie.

I went back over to Reaper and picked her up, her face being covered with a light blush. She held on tightly to me as I carried her away, Cross glaring at me for holding his sister, but Reaper was cuddling up against me.

We returned to our apartment and I cleaned up the scrapes Reaper had gotten, she winced every time I brushed over one of her injuries. Eventually I had bandaged all the scrapes she had gotten and helped her get into her pyjamas, which was hard to do without blushing.

A few years after that night, Reaper was sitting with our newborn son and both of them had just fallen asleep. Ever since Reaper got pregnant with Goth I've been planning on how to propose to Reaper and I think I've got the perfect idea.

Cross had already agreed to watch Goth, while I take Reaper out on the date where I'll propose to her. I just have to convince Reaper to be apart from our son for a few hours, which is likely to be the hardest thing I'll ever do.

Once she woke up I asked her to go out with me for the night and that Cross would watch Goth for, she was hesitant, but said yes. So here we are, I'm down on one knee in front of the love of my life and she's saying yes.

For once Cross was happy to see me with Reaper and actually congratulated us on being engaged. We immediately got to planning our dream wedding, with everything we'd need for it and after several months, the day arrived.

Now we're saying our vows, our son sitting with Cross as we are finally getting married. I kissed Reaper and sealed our promise to stay together forever, her mouth felt just as good to kiss as during our first kiss.

"That's how we got together kids," Goth, Raven and Shino looked at me and Reaper, confused about certain parts of what we had told them.

"Is that why Mommy and Daddy will always love each other? Because that sounds nice," Shino giggled, her smile was adorable and she resembles her mother quite a bit.

"Yes Shino," Reaper smiled back at her.

Later when the kids went to bed, me and Reaper watched the movie that we had watched the night we started dating. Her head rested on my shoulder and I softly kissed her forehead.


	24. Bluemoon (Fluff/Lime)

Crescent's POV

Today Gradient invited me over for a sleepover and we've had a fun time so far, but things are getting awkward. Me and Gradient just kissed and he's now hiding under the bed, with blush covering his face.

"Gradient, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you," he peeked out from under the bed and hesitantly crawled out.

"I-I'm sorry for hiding, I'm just embarrassed. Us kissing kind of caught me off guard," he's still got a faint green blush over his cheek bones and he's looking down at the floor in the most adorable way ever.

"It's alright, that was a bit embarrassing," he nodded and sat down beside me on his bed.

"Okay, but I did l-like the kiss," both of our faces lit up and I pushed him down onto the bed, starting a messy make out session.

His mouth feels amazing against mine and the way he lets out soft moans, especially when I brush my hands against his thighs. Neither of us noticed that we were on the edge of the ben, until we fell off and I landed on top of Gradient.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off the bed," he giggled and pulled me in for another soft kiss.

"It's alright, that was fun," his smile made me melt into his embrace.

"Gradient, what's going on in here? You two better not be fucking," Error's voice came through the door and both of us felt blush reintigrate into our faces.

"We just fell on the floor, Mom," I still find it funny how Error is the Mother in this family, he and Ink broke up when Gradient was younger, so Dream has been more of a Father figure for him.

"You're clumsy like me," I laughed slightly at that.

"Crescent, stop laughing and Mom I know, you don't have to point it out," that just made me burst out laughing, making Gradient pissed.

"While I'm gonna go now, be good now. If I come in and either of you aren't wearing all your clothes, I'm gonna assume you fucked," Error and Gradient are pretty damn funny, even if it's unintentional.

"Go away Mom and Crescent, stop fucking laughing," Gradient defintly got his love for swear words from Error.

"Fine, let's get ready for bed," we went and brushed our teeth, before heading back to Gradient's room.

On our way back Paperjam had said that if I fucked Gradient, he would murder me and I don't want to die young. So me and Gradient won't be fucking for a while, which is disappointing, I'd love to see his ectobody, while he's naked.

His bed isn't the biggest, so cuddling was required for not falling off in the middle of the night. Neither of us had an issue with cuddling, so we ended up falling asleep with our bodies interlaced.


	25. Crossberry (Fluff/Lemon)

Blue's POV

Me and Cross are going out for our third anniversary since we started dating. I get the feeling that Cross is gonna get drunk, which means I have to deal with his stupider side.

"Crossy, are you ready? I just have to get my shoes on," he kissed me softly, without giving me a chance to be dominant in the kiss.

"I'm almost ready, just need to find my scarf," I passed him his scarf and he smiled at me.

"I knew you weren't going to be able to find this, even though I put it on the sofa and told you that it was there," he gave me a goofy face.

"I'm a bit stupid sometimes," I laughed slightly, only to receive another kiss.

"It's alright, let's go now," he grabbed my hand and we left the house.

When we got home Cross was drunk and I know he's quite...weird when he's drunk. So I have to survive the night, my only hope is that he might be tired and I can lock him in our bedroom for the night.

He grabbed me and pulled me into the bedroom with him before the door got locked. Before I had a second to react, I was pinned to the bed and Cross was kissing, biting and leaving hickeys on my neck, along with my collarbone.

My first moan was what made him move lower, pulling my shirt off and kissing every inch of my ribs, until he reached my pants. Without hesitation he pulled them off and started trying to get me to summon something, eventually I gave him my female ectobody.

"Cross please be gentle," he just slipped his tongue into my entrance, earning multiple moans.

It took everything in me to not push him deeper and even when he started biting at the folds over my vagina, I came on his face. Which he licked off, before plunging back in, going for what felt like hours.

The next morning Cross woke up blushing deep purple, looking like a grape instead of an oreo. He apologized for getting so drunk and biting me, because I have marks all over my body from it.

"It's fine, you adorable idiotic oreo," he blushed more at the nickname and I decided to fluster him more, which meant I got to dominate a single kiss, turn make out session.

"Blue, I'm already blushing, you don't have to make me blush more," I giggled at him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going back to sleep, because I'm still tired from last night. So be prepared for the cuddle monster," I pulled him down onto the bed and cuddled against him, not letting him escape.

Eventually we both fell asleep and got caught up on the sleep we lost last night, from our bit of fun.


	26. Horrordust (Fluff/Angst)

Dust's POV

Horror won't fucking listen to me, he thinks that he's right, when really he's super fucking wrong. He keeps saying that he's ugly and worthless, like what the fuck? That stupid skeleton with a huge ass hole in his head is adorable and worth the world.

"Dust, I wanna take a break from us," I didn't expect that, not now, not ever.

"Wait, Horror we can talk about this," I shouted as he walked away, ignoring me.

Two weeks, he ignored me every time he walked by me in the hallway or at the dinner table. It hurts me, every single time he refuses to look at me or acknowledge my presence, like I'm a ghost he can't see and I know he's been struggling with his mental health since we broke up. That's what I'm calling it now, not a break, during a break you still act like the other person is a living being, not a ghost.

Then Nightmare called both of us down to his office, which is on the second floor of the mansion. He told us we had to go on a mission together, like we used to. I already know he's going to ignore me the whole time, it's still bound to sting though.

Now we're looking through AU's for the Star Sanses base and Horror is still refusing to make eye contact or speak to me. No matter how much I expected it, it still hurts and I just want to yell and scream, to get his attention.

"Hey, Horror are you gonna talk to me? Ya know, because we're bound to be working together for a while," he didn't respond, he just looked in the exact opposite direction of me.

We spent the whole mission in silence, until we were just about to go home and Horror decided to talk to me. His eye light focused on me and burned into my bones, but I still held hope that he cares.

"Dust, will you forgive me for how I've been treating you? I know I've been pretty horrible," I still love him, even after how he treated me.

"Yeah, I just wish we could have talked about this sooner," he nodded and hugged me, for the time in weeks.

The two of us reentered the mansion hand in hand, both of us finally back together, like we're supposed to be. Killer was on the edge of fanboying about us holding hands, but that's why we belong here.


	27. DS Drink (Fluff/Angst/Lime)

DS Ink's POV

Blue snuck in for the sixth time this week and Dream is pissed, like yelling at everyone to be better at their jobs or something. Luckily for me, Dream decided to not yell at me, but I have to stop him from yelling at everyone else because this is becoming a problem.

"Dream, please calm down," I grabbed his arm to pull him away from a chef who did nothing wrong.

"Ink, what the fuck do you think you're doing!? I have to teach these guys a lesson on how to do their jobs," he was practically yelling in my ear and the fact that he cursed means everything is about to go to hell, unless I stop him.

"You need to calm down, I know Blue has you riled up, but please stop yelling at people who are just trying to do their jobs," I continued to pull him away until I saw the door to my room, I pulled him in so I could finally talk some sense into him.

"I will not calm down! That asshole keeps breaking in like it's easy," guess I have to go for plan b.

I roughly shoved him onto the floor and pinned him down, only to realize that if anyone walked in they would think we were doing something sexual. Suddenly Dream kissed me and I felt complete shock as he continued to kiss me, quickly it turned into a make out session.

Dream flipped us over and continued to kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth, only to pull away blushing, like he finally realized what he was doing. He got up and ran out of the room, presumably to his office. The taste of his mouth was still in mine and for some reason I wanted more.

Quickly I ran down the hallway and into his office without knocking, Dream was curled up on his sofa, wings making it hard to see his body. Maybe he's really embarrassed, but I doubt it from the slight sound of crying I can hear.

"Hey Dream," his head shot up and he wiped away his tears.

"H-hey Ink, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in your room," the small voice crack suggested that he is a lot more upset than he's admitting.

"You ran away, so I followed you," it's the plain and simple truth, he doesn't need to know that I want to keep kissing him.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for kissing you," that's what this is about.

"No, I'm not mad, it actually felt nice," I whispered the last part, but he clearly heard it.

"Y-you liked it? I didn't think you were enjoying it," he's blushing now and walking slowly towards me.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," I mumbled my words as Dream stood directly in front of me.

He pushed me up against the wall and slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring the parts he missed earlier. His hands wrapped around my waist and he picked me up, dropping me lightly on the sofa. We continued to make out, until a knock was at the door and we had to look professional, not like we were just kissing each other.

"Lord Dream, some criminals are causing trouble downtown and we need immediate assistance," great, now we won't get to keep kissing.

"We'll finish this later, Inky" I blushed at the nickname and remained seated as Dream left the room, I just hope he doesn't plan on sex, because I'm asexual.

I really don't want to have that awkward conversation with Dream yet, maybe once we've been a couple for a while, just not yet.

DS Dream's POV

After dealing with those criminals I headed to the tree of feelings, where I sat thinking my own feelings for Ink. He is amazing and I don't know if he was telling the truth when he said he liked kissing me or maybe he was just using me.

Thoughts of Ink just using me became the only thing on my mind and I hate it. More than anything, because I'm falling in love with him, no matter how much I try not to.

"Hey Dream," my head shot up at Nightmare's familiar voice.

"What are you doing here? You should be off with your stupid friends," I don't want to deal with Nightmare right now.

"You're worried about something and I'm here to listen," of course, he's trying to make me fully change my mind and it's already working, I don't want to kill him anymore.

"Fine, I kissed Ink and I don't know if he went with it because he wanted to or if he was using me or maybe he actually likes me, but I doubt it," it actually feels good to talk to someone about how I feel.

"Then just talk to him, you should be able to tell if he's lying. Besides, I doubt Ink would lie to you," I don't know about this.

"I can't read Ink's emotions, because most of the time there is nothing there. The only thing I can go on is hoping he's not lying to me," Nightmare hugged me and I didn''t know how to respond before he pulled away from me.

"Just talk to him, I'm sure it will work out," without warning he walked through a portal and disappeared.

When I got home Ink had already fallen asleep and was curled up on my sofa, his arms wrapped around a pillow. He looks so peaceful and cute, I wish I didn't have all these doubts about our relationship. Are we dating? Am I being too clingy to him? Does he love me? I doubt he does.

After a while I sat down and pulled Ink into my lap, he didn't wake up so I continued to cuddle up against him. It took a while, but I fell asleep with Ink and it felt so right, like this is where we belong.

The next morning my doubts were almost gone, I almost believed Ink loves me and then my insecurities hit, making me worry that he might hate me. Until Ink woke up and noticed how upset I was and softly kissed my forehead, I felt confident enough to kiss him on the mouth. Before either of us knew it we were roughly making out on the floor, Ink received several hickeys all over his neck and collarbone.

"Dream, I love you," Ink's words made me feel more confident in myself and I continued to cover Ink in marks that say he's mine.

"I love you too," I finally said back, after kissing every part of his collarbone and neck.

"Can we stop now Dreamy? I'm not ready for what comes next," I knew he was talking about sex, so I stopped and respected him, along with his body.

"Sure, but I will still kiss you," Ink let out a lighthearted laugh and I couldn't help but leave another kiss gently on his mouth.

We spent the rest of the day on work and eventually, when night time arrived, we slipped into Ink's bedroom to cuddle for the rest of the night. His body fit perfectly in between my arms, like he was made for me and I was made for him.


	28. Killmare (Fluff/Angst)

Killer's POV

I recently haven't felt like Nightmare loves me anymore, because he hardly even looks at me, let alone talks to me. We're supposed to be in a relationship and yet he's acting like I don't exist. Maybe I just need to test him, see if he'll react to me risking my life without reason.

So here I am, on the edge of a cliff, about to jump to what could be my death. I can hear Nightmare's footsteps approaching and the fear is finally hitting me, if he doesn't react, I will die.

"Kills, what are you doing by the edge of the cliff? Just come here," he seems nervous, but I have to keep going, only then will I truly know if he loves me or is using me.

"I'm sorry Night, but goodbye," I felt my feet slip off the edge and my body began plummeting towards the ground, hundreds of feet below me.

A tentacle wrapped around my body and then another one, slowly pulling me up. When my body touched solid ground again I saw Nightmare, collapsed by a tree sobbing, guess he still cares.

"Killer, what the hell!? You could have died, I don't want to lose you," his voice got quieter as he spoke, more tears dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry," is the only thing I could force myself to say.

"You're sorry? You could have just not jumped in the first place, we could have talked about whatever is bothering you. It didn't have to go this far, you just had to reach out," I feel guilty for making him this upset, just because I thought he didn't love me.

"I just felt ignored, by everyone, like no one cared about me anymore," he grabbed me in his tentacles and pulled me into a goopy, yet warm hug.

"Just speak up, if you feel like that ever again. I don't want to risk losing you ever again," guess I have my answer, he still loves me, but he doesn't know how to show it.

"I will, I promise," he didn't let go as we headed home, some part of him clearly not trusting me to not throw myself off that cliff again.

When we got home everyone was looking at how Nightmare was holding me in his tentacles. Nobody said anything though, clearly knowing better than to upset Nightmare, especially when he's already crying.

He dropped me on our bed and threw himself down beside me, his arms refusing to let me go. I know he's scared I'll attempt to kill myself again, but I won't, because I know he loves me now.

"Kills, I want you to always remember that I love you," I expected him to say something like that soon.

"I love you too, so please don't worry. I know now that you love me," I could just make out his smile in the darkness of our bedroom, but I knew he was happy with my answer.


	29. DS Errorberry (Fluff/Angst)

DS Blue's POV

Since me and Error started dating a few months ago, he has been getting better with me touching him for hugs and kisses. So today without thinking much about it, I hugged him from behind and gave him no warning to what I was about to do. That was a big mistake, he started having a panic attack and I didn't know what I should do.

"I'm so sorry Error, I should have thought before acting," I finally said when he started calming down.

"I-it's alright,j-just g-give me more w-warning next time," I nodded and just continued to sit in front of him, knowing better than to hug or kiss him.

"I won't do this again, I promise," he rested an overly shaky hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, I let him do as he pleased.

"Thanks," he whispered, his arms wrapped around me, as his whole body lightly shook.

"I still feel bad for scaring you, like you'd be better off without me. If I was dead," he looked horrified by my words.

"Blue don't say that! I love you and I need you in my life," I smiled at him softly and he held onto me tightly, as if letting go would make me go away forever.

"Okay, I'll try to not think like that," I know that made him feel a bit better.

"Can we watch that new romantic comedy that just came out? So we can get our minds off of what just happened," I snuggled against him and nodded, hoping he could tell that I wanted to.

I picked him up and carried him to the living room, his arms remained wrapped around me the whole time. When we got to the sofa I put him down and grabbed the blanket off of the other sofa.

He curled into the blanket and looked so cozy, that I couldn't but cuddle up beside him. Although this time I was more careful about touching him and waited until he saw me to lay him on my lap. Using the TV remote I turned on the movie, while Error was cuddled up against my chest.

After two or three movies I felt myself start to drift off to sleep, Error fell asleep hours before, near the start of the second movie. We usually don't fall asleep on the sofa, but today is unique, so we'll do something different today.


	30. Dustkill (Fluff/Lime)

Killer's POV

Dust is on top of me and he's kissing my collarbone, neck and face, all over. His hands keep drifting down to my waist and I feel a slight bit of panic when I think he's about to remove my shorts. Suddenly his fingers hooked around the top of my shorts and started pulling down.

"Stop! Please, I-I'm not ready for this, I don't want to yet," he stopped and allowed me to pull my shorts back up.

"I'm sorry Killer, I should have made sure that you were ready. Especially before just, trying to take your clothes off," I hugged him and he hugged back.

"It's okay, because you stopped when I asked you to," he snuggled closer to me and rubbed his back, for once Dust seemed calm.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? Just because we aren't doing anything," he's adorable and a bit stupid sometimes, but I love him.

"Sure, you're choosing the movie though," he got up and turned on his computer, typing something.

He connected his computer to the TV that we have in our room and the movie came up. It was a classic horror movie, something we both enjoy. Dust came back over to the bed and laid down beside me, his arms wrapped around my body, this time since it lacked sexual intent I was comfortable.

At about half way through I noticed Dust had already fallen asleep and that I was the only one watching the movie. Since I was also exhausted, I fell asleep soon after him and I enjoyed his warm embrace.


	31. Poth (Fluff)

Goth's POV

I showed up at Ink's house before Palette got home from Dream's house and Ink told me to wait in Palette's room. So I sat in his room, on his spinning chair and was waiting patiently, until I noticed a small brown leather book sticking out from under his bed.

Slowly I got up and grabbed the book, opening it to it's first page, only to realize that this is Palette's journal. Knowing I shouldn't read his personal journal I went to put it back, but I just couldn't, my curiosity got the best of me and I started to read.

I don't know how I should tell him I have a crush on him, I just know I have to eventually, because if I don't he will find someone he likes better. It's still hard to nonetheless, he is my best friend and I'm in love with him. If only I could have the courage to tell Gothy how I feel.

That's when I stopped reading, Palette has a crush on me and didn't say anything, I've had a crush on him too, but I assumed he wouldn't like me back and was avoiding rejection. When really I was just delaying the upgrade to our current relationship and now I feel stupid for not saying anything sooner.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and I had to slide the book back where it had been. Quickly pulling myself back into the spinny chair and acting like I hadn't been looking through Palette's personal journal. When he walked in I decided not to say anything and to ask my parents about how to ask him out later.

"Hey Gothy, sorry that I wasn't here when you arrived, I was on my way over from my Mom's house," he's really cute when he apologizes for stupid stuff.

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting," he smiled brightly at me after I said that.

"Well let's head to the park Gothy," I nodded, finally realizing that he called me Gothy because he has a crush on me, not just because I'm his best friend.

We spent the afternoon playing around at the park, until the sun started to set and we had to go home. Once I stepped through my front door I went to my parents so I could ask them how I should ask Palette out on a date.

"Hey Mom, Dad, how do you ask someone out on a date? I really want to ask Palette out, but I don't know how," both my parents looked shocked, but my Dad seemed to freak out less than my Mom.

"I asked Geno here out a good twenty times before I got a yes, so I'd say I'm not the best person to answer your question," of course Dad doesn't know a good way to ask someone out, maybe Mom will when he adjusted to the shock.

"Um... I don't know, maybe just ask him out on a date and see how it goes," Mom finally responded.

"I guess I'll just ask next time I see him," both my parents seemed okay with this answer.

A few days later Palette invited me over and I began preparing myself to ask him out, although I was completely terrified of him rejecting me, even after finding out he likes me. When I got to Ink's house and knocked on the door, Palette answered, which made me even more nervous.

"Hey Gothy, my dad bought me some new colored pencils and I thought we could try them out together," Palette was cheerful as he suggested what we could do together.

"Sure, but I want to ask you something first," he stilled for once and looked at me confused.

"What is it Gothy? Whatever it is don't worry, I'll answer you," I smiled slightly at him and felt my face heat up.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me? I know you might not want to go out with me, bu-" Palette cut me off.

"I'd love too," his face lit up with blush as he spoke and before I knew it he had leaned in for a soft kiss.

I didn't get a chance to return the kiss because he pulled away too fast and I didn't get long enough to process what was going on. Palette just stole my first kiss and I wish I could have returned it, but I'll just have to take one for myself. Quickly I leaned in and kissed him, his mouth felt amazing against mine.

"Maybe we should head up to your room, ya know, before your Dad comes in and sees us," his blush darkened and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his room.

"So, where are we gonna go for our date and when? I need to know so I can tell whichever of my parents I'm with that I'm going out to be with you," his blush was still covering his adorable face and I had a hard time not kissing him again.

"Maybe tomorrow night, around five pm," he nodded and leaned in, stealing another quick kiss, totally forgetting to think of a place for our date.

"Alright, it's a date," he softly spoke and I melted against him, as we kissed again and again, softly making out in his bedroom.

Once I got home, both my parents asked what happened and I told them about me and Palette's date tomorrow evening. They were proud of me for having the courage to ask him out and actually convincing him on the first try.

The next day felt like it took forever to reach me and Palette's meet up time, so I played around on my phone for most of the day. Thinking about the kisses Palette had left on my mouth and how soft, yet loving all of them had been.

When it was finally time for us to meet I got a text from Palette to meet him at the ice cream shop by the park where we commonly hang out. So I got dressed and headed out after getting a bit of money from my parents for the ice cream we're bound to buy.

"Gothy! It's a good thing I remembered to ask about a place before our date," he laughed at our forgetfulness and I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about thinking about a location," we both laughed together, while walking over to get ice cream.

After getting our ice cream we sat down on a bench and ate it, occasionally stealing a bite from each others cone. Once the ice cream was all gone we sat there talking, with the occasional kiss. Both of us just enjoying the others company.


	32. Dustberry (Fluff)

Blue's POV

Me and Dust are going to an animal adoption place, I don't really know what to call it, but Dust said we might be able to get a pet. I really want a pet, I would take amazing care of an animal and it would be good practice for having a kid.

"So Dusty, since we're getting a pet doesn't that mean we need the stuff to take care of one? Just curious," I asked him to see if I was right, because sometimes I'm not and he has to correct me.

"Yeah, we'll get that later this evening," I guess that makes sense.

"Alright, let's choose which one we want," I smiled at him and he softly returned the smile.

We walked through the shelter full of small kittens and cats before I saw an adorable kitten, it was a grey tabby. The small kitten started meowing the second we got close to it's cage and it drew me in. My mind made the instant decision that we needed this one.

"Dust I want this one," I made sure not to yell, because that would upset the small kitten.

"Alright, we can get that one," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We told the workers that we wanted to adopt the kitten and then we had to fill out the forms. It took a while, but we were finally able to take our kitten home. On the way home we had to pick up a litter box, some kitten food and some dishes to feed him in.

Once we arrived home we had to find a place for the litter box and the food dishes, which took a while because I couldn't decide where I wanted them. I also decided to name the kitten Cinna, for some reason I thought that was a perfect name for this small animal.

"Blue, where is Cinna going to be while we sleep? Because I don't want to wake up to a mess on the floor because the thing wasn't able to get to it's litter box," I nodded, understanding why he wants to know.

"He can sleep in the bathroom and we'll leave the litter box some food and water, along with a blanket in there," Dust nodded and went to grab the stuff along with Cinna so we could settle down for the night.

After everything was situated, me and Dust got ourselves ready for bed and I went to check on Cinna before bed. Everything was working out and he was fast asleep, so I let myself head to bed as well.


	33. Crossmare (Fluff)

Cross's POV

Nightmare's small passive form is resting against my chest and her arms are wrapped around my waist. She nuzzled against my breasts and I blushed, moving her slightly. Unluckily for me, she woke up and looked pissed about getting woken up.

"Why did you wake me up? I was cozy," her voice held all of her anger.

"I'm sorry, you were pushing your head against my breasts and I got flustered," my face flooded with blush and she started laughing at me.

"I guess it's alright, just don't wake me up again," I nodded softly and started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"Do you wanna go out for lunch? I'm a bit hungry and have been wanting to go to this cafe that just opened," Nightmare nodded excitedly and I picked her up.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself," she tried to push me away and I ignored her tantrum, then I dropped her on our bed.

"You have to get dressed first and I should probably change too," I saw her look of defiance and then grabbed her before she took off running.

"I refuse to get out of my pyjamas," she screamed while trying to get out of my grip.

"You're not going into town in pyjamas, I won't let you. Especially since your pyjamas just barely cover your butt," she stopped squirming and pouted.

Finally she started to change her clothes, out of her short shorts and oversized hoodie, into black sweatpants and a purple long sleeve shirt. Nightmare then proceeded to pull a dark purple, almost black hoodie over her purple shirt.I don't know why she dresses in so many layers when I force her to dress appropriately, but it happens everytime we go out and I don't allow her to wear pyjamas.

"Now that you're dressed let's go," I gently grabbed her hand and we walked out of the house, to the new cafe.

Upon arriving Nightmare began getting nervous and I had to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Slowly we walked in, hand in hand and took a seat at one of the only free tables.

"Night, you okay? I know you didn't get a good sleep last night, but please stop being so grumpy," she frowned and proceeded to be in a bad mood.

"Hello and welcome to our new cafe, we have some sales as we just opened and people have yet to taste our different flavored food and drinks," I nodded and Nightmare just looked away.

"I'll have a hot chocolate, with just a bit of milk," I smiled at the young woman who was taking our orders.

"Black coffee, small amount of cream," sounds like she's still tired and probably cranky, not grumpy although they're similar.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in just a few minutes," I smiled and waved goodbye to the girl, while Nightmare rested her head against the polished wood table.

"Nightmare, when we get home you should probably get more rest," she just nodded and pushed her face into her arms, using them as a pillow.

It took a few minutes for the girl to come back with our order and when she returned I paid her. Nightmare just barely acknowledged her presence and began sipping at her coffee, it surprised me that she didn't burn her tongue.

Once we finished our drinks we headed home, Nightmare was still tired after drinking coffee and I had to carry her home because she ended up falling asleep before I finished my hot chocolate. While walking I noticed Nightmare clinging onto me, she was refusing to let go and I had to slow down my pace so she wouldn't wake up from how she's holding onto me.

At home I changed Nightmare's clothes slowly as to not wake her and then laid her on the bed, but as I went to leave I felt her hands grab the back of my shirt. Softly I pulled away and went over to the closet to change my clothes as well, Nightmare whining incomprehensible words in the background.

"Night, I'm going to need you to scooch over a bit so I can fit on the bed too," he mumbled something and moved slightly, but it was just enough for me to fit beside her.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her body, our breasts pressed together. Nightmare was almost instantly asleep, her breathing became even and she seemed more peaceful than normal. For once I felt at peace as I drifted off to sleep.


	34. Cream (Fluff)

Dream's POV

Cross suggested that the two of us go camping together for a weekend and drive there instead of teleport. Each of us had Sci put a bracelet around one of our wrists so we don't teleport home to sleep in our bed instead of our tent.

The drive went smoothly and we arrived after a few hours of driving, it was like something out of a fairytale. Green grass covered the hill, which had four trees in a perfect square at the top. We decided to set our tent up in the middle of the trees and put our campfire just outside so we don't catch anything on fire.

"So Cross, what should we do first? I kinda want to go for a walk while the sun is still up," I suggested, as I want to get familiar with our new surroundings.

"Sure, but if you get thirsty remember we have to walk back to get some water," I giggled at his response, I exercise all the time, I'll be fine.

"That's fine, I don't mind a little extra exercise," I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

We walked hand in hand, he held on a bit tight and would squeeze my hand every now and then. I honestly think he's scared of the darkness in the forest that surrounds the hill we're camping on.

"We should head back and start our campfire," he just nodded and continued to squeeze my hand.

Once we got back Cross went over to the tent and laid down on the blankets. I got to work on the campfire and when I finished Cross came over, his arms snaking around my waist. A soft kiss was left on my cheek and then he nuzzled his head against the crook of my neck.

"Crossy, we can have supper in a few minutes. Please don't start a make out session while we wait, I feel like one of us might get burnt if we do that," that didn't stop Cross from kissing me, I just let him although I know it isn't a good idea.

When he finally stopped kissing me, I glanced over at the fire and saw that it was ready for roasting marshmallows. Cross just snuggled up against my side and let me make all the food, probably because he isn't a very good cook.

"Hey Cross, how many marshmallows do you want? I'm making two for myself," he held up three fingers, before returning his attention to holding me close to him.

It took me a while to figure out how to properly cook the marshmallows and I burned at least ten before getting it right, Cross laughed at how many times I burned them.

"Dream, how are you even managing to burn that many marshmallows? It's not that hard," he continued to laugh at my burnt marshmallows.

"I don't see you trying? You can't judge unless you try," I declared, mad about how much he was laughing at me.

"I doubt you'd let me try," he is right about that, I'm worried he would waste too much food.

"That's because I want to have food for tomorrow," that seemed to bug him.

"Do you really think I'm that bad of a chef? I thought since you're my boyfriend, that you'd have more faith in me" now I feel bad, I didn't mean to insult him.

"I do just not with cooking, plus if we're both screwing up then we'll run out of food faster," he looked disappointed and I feel bad for saying that stuff, but it's true.

"Fine, I'll be in the tent if you need me," I hurt his feelings, damn it!

"Cross, come back! I'm sorry, please forgive me," I just stood by the fire, watching as he ran back to me and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I'm getting tired, can we go to bed? We can make food in the morning," I looked up to the sky and realized that the sun already started setting.

"Alright, but I want to do some star gazing before bed," he nodded and snuggled up to me while we sat on the cold grass.

"Can I grab a blanket? It's getting cold," I nodded and returned to my star gazing.

"Dream, our tent is full of bugs," well I guess we're sleeping in the car.

"We can sleep in the car and drive home tomorrow instead of Monday," he cuddled into the blanket he salvaged from our bug filled tent.

"I wish we could have stayed for two days, like we planned. This was supposed to be our alone time," he's right, we came here so we could have some privacy and get away from Nightmare always being overprotective of me.

"We could go to a hotel on our way home and stay the night," he smiled and nodded, his excitement making it look like his head was about to pop off.

Our hands intertwined as we walked down the hill to where we parked the car and slowly got in. Cross pushed the seats so they were laying down and I looked in the trunk for our pyjamas. Once I found them we took turns changing in the car and then went to sleep in the car.

Both of us found it hard to get comfortable in the car, but we tried our best and eventually found a good position, where we could cuddle for warmth. Nightmare is probably gonna kill Cross when we get home, since neither of us told him about the trip.

The next morning was slow and it took all our energy to pack up the tent. When we finally finished packing up, we put the music on in the car and drove to the nearest hotel so we could get a good sleep and some more alone time, before heading home.


	35. Ink x Bad Sanses (Fluff)

Ink's POV

Nightmare suggested that we go for a picnic earlier, so we are now doing that and all six of the idiots I fell in love with are arguing over who gets what food. That is until I grabbed a sandwich and tossed in at Dust's head, beginning a massive food fight. Somehow Cross won and all of us were covered in food, from head to toe.

"Cross, carry me to the bathroom so I can have a shower," I don't know why, but if I ask any of them to do something for me, they just will.

"Alright, only because you're a little cutie," I felt blush spread across my face and I buried it into his scarf.

"Cross, wait for the rest of us to clean up this fucking mess," Nightmare yelled from the top of the hill where we had our picnic.

"I'm carrying Ink home, he said he wants a shower," I giggled as he shouted back at the angry Goopmare.

"Fine, but come back as soon as you're done," the goopyist of my boyfriends gave in.

"Let's get going a little quicker, cutie," I blushed more and then we fell.

"I want to carry Inky," Killer whined, he had just rolled down the hill to catch up.

"No, I'm carrying him," now they're fighting over me, again.

"Just kiss already you two," both of their faces lit up with blush as they turned to look at me.

"Ink's right," Horror buted in, "you guys fight like an old married couple, yet you never kiss."

"W-what!? I'm not kissing this asshole," Killer was blushing his ass off as he spoke and he didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Y-yeah, why would I kiss him? He's always saying bad stuff about me," Cross looks disappointed and he seems like he really wishes Killer wanted to do that stuff with him.

"Both of you have to stop being so oblivious to each others feelings and just fucking kiss," that may have been a bit to aggressive.

Finally Killer grabbed Cross and kissed him roughly, I blushed when they fell onto the ground and continued to make out. When Cross started moaning I pulled Killer off him and glared with a slight nose bleed.

"I said kiss, not fuck. Don't make that mistake again," they both looked nervous as I said that through gritted teeth.

"S-sorry Inky," Cross nervously whispered.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," they both nodded vigorously and glad that I accepted their apology

"Let's get cleaned up so we can watch that movie we planned on watching," all of us got up and worked together to gather up the stuff from the picnic, before we trashed it.

As soon as we finished cleaning up we went home for showers, followed by pyjamas and the preparing of snacks for movie night. Once all the snacks were laid on the small table in the living room, we all cuddled up on one couch and started the movie.

"Why are we watching a horror movie? I'm scared," I whimpered and snuggled closer to my boyfriends.

"Aw, Inky's scared. That's cute, because scared prey are the best," Dust threateningly joked.

"Cut it out Dust, we don't want to scare Ink anymore than we already have," Error defended me from Dust's evil jokes.

The rest of the night was pretty peaceful, we all were so cozy on the sofa that we fell asleep there. I was able to sleep easy knowing my boyfriends were there to protect me from any scary make believe demons, like the ones in the movies.


	36. Creamkillmare (Fluff/Angst)

Nightmare's POV

Why does Killer get to have Dream sleeping on him? I want to cuddle with Dream, he's mine, Killer's just dating him. Killer is getting in my way of making Dream mine and that means I have to take him from Killer.

"Killer can't you share the Dream cuddles, we want some too," so Cross noticed me wanting to cuddle Dream, but he does too, which is a problem. Dream is mine.

"He's my brother, so I deserve to cuddle him," I must take advantage of the brother perk.

"I'm his boyfriend, that means I get the majority of the cuddles," I stretched my tentacles out and tried pulling Dream away from him.

Cross helped me pull Dream out of Killer's grasp and Killer landed on top of Cross. I was able to place Dream on my lap, while wrapping my arms and tentacles around his waist.

"I want cuddles too," Cross complained, as Killer got off of him and shoved him to the floor.

"Give me my boyfriend back," Killer is pissed, but I refuse to hand over my brother, especially to a loser like Killer.

"No, he is my brother and I refuse to give him to you," I held Dream a little tighter.

"What the fuck is going on? I just want to sleep," Dream just cursed, holy shit I am so proud.

"They refused to let you sleep on my lap," Killer yelled, busting us.

"So you all have a death wish," Dream isn't strong enough to do anything.

Tentacles grabbed all three of us and pulled us into a cuddle pile, but that means Dream ate the black apple. I feel bad that he turned to that, he's my brother and I couldn't stop him from doing something so dangerous. A positive being eating a black apple, well it could have killed him.

"Dream, why would you do this to yourself? It could have killed you," both Cross and Killer look concerned, as well as confused.

"I took a risk and I was mostly fine, I mean yeah it hurt , but I survived," I still don't get why he would risk his life, there should be no reason to.

"You know eating those are dangerous, especially for you since you're made of positivity and the black apples are pure negativity," that should help Cross and Killer understand.

"Maybe I just didn't care if I survived or not," he doesn't care, how could he not care!?

"D-Dreamy, why would you risk your life? You know I love you, right? I don't want to lose you ever," Killer is crying and snuggling up against Dream's chest.

"I'm sorry Kills, it was quite a while ago and I just wanted to understand what it felt like," he wanted to understand, was it because I kept telling him he didn't understand what I felt?

"O-okay," Cross is already asleep and completely ignoring what is going on around him.

"Don't do anything like that again," Dream just nodded, softly kissing Killer's forehead.

"I won't, I promise. Now let's cuddle because I'm tired as fuck," I nodded and Dream closed his eyes.

Before long I was the only one who was still awake, all three of the idiots were sleeping against me. They're all so peaceful, I just worry about how the black apple will affect Dream over time.


	37. Creammare (Fluff/Angst)

Cross's POV

Dream and I just got out of the movies. On our way to the cafe we wanted to visit, we saw someone sobbing against a tree in the park. It seems like Dream recognizes him, because he ran over and pulled the small skeleton into a hug, he looks to be about the same height as Nightmare.

"Night, what happened? You can talk to me," Night? Very similar to Nightmare.

"H-he cheated on me," who cheated on him?

"That little bastard," Dream just said a semi-bad word, did not expect that.

"Um, Dream, who is this? I don't recognize him," I just have to know more about what their relationship is and why the fuck he is so cute!?

"This is Nightmare without all the goop," I did not expect that, wait I thought Nightmare is cute. What is wrong with me?

Seriously!? Never thought Nightmare was a small bean, I just thought he was short," I received a glare from Nightmare and a small giggle from Dream.

"I am not short, I'm just not tall is all," he rhymed, this is hilarious.

"Night, he's right you're short. It's alright to be short brother," they look really similar right now, since Nightmare isn't an octopus. Maybe twins, I don't know.

"I'm not short, I am average height," he is being really stubborn, that's probably why he made a good boss.

"Cross come over here, you don't have to awkwardly stand off to the side," he's right, I look awkward.

"Dream are you even listening to me," Nightmare is like an angry kitten, far too cute to be threatening.

"You're acting like an angry kitten, calm down," he now looks furious and it's my fault, at least he's not sad anymore.

"How am I anything like an angry kitten!? Seriously, it doesn't make sense," Dream only laughed at Nightmare's response to being called an angry kitten.

"Cross, are we still going to that cafe? 'Cause if we are, we're bringing Nightmare with us," I nodded and both of them stood up, as they both had been crouching on the ground.

"Let's go you two, I'm quite thirsty and would like something to quench that thirst," thy both rolled their eyelights and gave me a few unamused looks.

"Fine, asshole," Nightmare tried to say the last part quietly, but I still heard him.

"Don't call me an asshole," I snapped at him.

"I thought you wouldn't hear me, too bad. It was supposed to stay a secret from you," now I'm ticked off.

"Please stop fighting you two," Dream got in between us and grabbed one of each of our hands, lightly pulling us forward.

When we arrived we had some tea and headed home, only to go to bed. Today was exhausting, Nightmare ended up cuddling in between me and Dream. He was so cozy and cute, I couldn't help but kiss his forehead, Dream did too and gave me the look that said he's ours now.


	38. DS Blink (Fluff/Angst)

DS Ink's POV

Recently I stopped eating, nobody has noticed me missing from meals or they just don't care. My body hurts from hunger, but I can't be weak and give into the urge for food. All I need is water and my razor blade, nothing else.

"Hey Ink," Blue called to me from the other end of the hallway.

"H-hey Blue," shit, why did I stutter?

"You okay Ink? I know I don't act like I care about anything, but I haven't seen you eat in several days," he's catching on, what do I do?

"I have snacks in my room," a simple lie, he should leave me alone now.

"Ink... I'm sorry, but I don't believe you," was I not believable enough?

"W-what do you m-mean? I'm f-fine," why do I keep stuttering?

"You seem nervous, maybe we can talk in your room? Just so the others don't walk in on us talking," that does sound nice.

"Alright," I gently grabbed his hand and brought him to my room.

"So Ink, are you okay? Please don't lie to me either," for once Blue looks genuinely worried.

"I-I don't know," I'm shaking and hugging myself, he just looks more worried.

"I'm worried about you, no matter how much of a jerk I can be, I still care," it's my fault, I'm making Blue worry about me.

"Sorry, I-I'm really n-not s-sure how I f-feel," he walked forward and pulled me against his chest, a hug, I don't remember the last time I was hugged.

"That's okay, I still care about you," why does he care about me so much?

"T-thanks for c-caring so m-much, I d-don't think anyone h-has ever cared a-about m-me so much b-before," I'm crying, although I shouldn't have emotions.

"I'll be here for you whenever you need me, no matter how late or early it is," I just buried my face in his shoulder and cried, finally feeling a little bit better about myself.

"B-Blue, this m-means a lot t-to me," my words were slightly muffled by his shirt and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you, Ink. Never forget that," then he pulled away from me, giving me only seconds before he pulled me in for a short, but sweet kiss.

"I-I love you too," I spoke quietly, blush completely covering my face.

"You're adorable, anyway, you will be there for breakfast, right? Because I would really like to see you there," I nodded softly and hugged him again.

"Please stay here, I don't want to be alone tonight," I received another soft kiss and got a charming smile.

"Of course, just let me go to my room to change my clothes," I let him go, since I know he'll come back.

Once he returned I let him pull me over to the bed and place me on his lap. I snuggled against him, while he left soft kisses all across my collarbone. After a while he stopped and pulled me down onto the bed next to him, both of us just laying there, not saying a word. The silence between us was comfortable, so neither of us had to break it.

DS Blue's POV

I'm still quite concerned about Ink, he is eating now, but he also disappears for hours without reason. Whenever I try to confront him about his disappearances, he changes the subject and refuses to go back to that topic. He's also started wearing long sleeve shirts, along with sweaters and I'm really getting worried that he's hiding something from me again.

Today I saw Ink go into the bathroom and then he just didn't come out, after half an hour I went in without bothering to knock. I was almost sick from the sight, Ink's arms were bleeding all over the bathroom floor and he was holding a razor blade in his hand.

"Inky, please wake up," I softly shook him, he didn't react, so I reached over to the bathroom cupboard full of medical supplies for when someone gets hurt.

Tears started streaming down my face as I bandaged Ink's arms, the blood quickly soaking through. Knowing that the bleeding isn't going to stop naturally for a while, I took him to Dream. I had to kick the door open, because I was carrying Ink in my arms.

"Dream, Ink's hurt, please heal him," Dream looked up and concern filled his face, Ink seemed lifeless in my arms.

"Hand him over, also what happened? Ink shouldn't have been able to get hurt, because he hasn't left the base," I looked down, knowing I have to tell Dream about what's been going on with Ink recently.

"Ink's been hurting himself, at first he wasn't eating, now he's cutting himself," Dream looked shocked that I had been keeping this a secret.

"You should've told me sooner, before Ink hurt himself this badly," I looked down in guilt, as Dream began healing Ink's injuries.

"He looked like he was getting better and he begged me to keep it a secret, I couldn't bring myself to say anything that would betray his trust," Dream seemed to understand this and continued his work in silence.

It took around fifteen minutes to fully close the cuts and Dream told me to inform him if Ink harms himself in any way. So I agreed and then carried a sleeping Ink back to his room, that I have been sleeping in with him.

After about four hours, he woke up. Looking worn out and tired, but very much alive and physically okay, mentally I think needs some work. He looked at me with a small smile and hugged me tightly, I didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up his self-harm, but I knew I had to.

"Ink, why are you cutting yourself? I thought you were getting better," he pulled away and looked shocked that I knew about it.

"I just, um well... I lied," I can't help him if he pretends to be fine.

"Inky, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's actually going on," he looked down and started crying, so I pulled him closer for another hug.

"I-I'm sorry," tears were cascading down his face and he held onto me as if I were his only lifeline.

"It's okay, I'm here for you no matter what. Just please, try to tell what's wrong before it gets out of hand again," he nodded and pressed himself as close to me as he could get.

"D-does anyone e-else know about m-my cutting? I r-really don't want a b-bunch of people k-knowing," I nodded softly.

"I had to take you to Dream, because you wouldn't stop bleeding," he just buried his face into my shoulder and continued to cry.

Eventually he fell asleep and he looked so peaceful, as if he had never been depressed. I couldn't help but watch him lay there, sleeping without a care in the world. He was cuddling a pillow, because I was looking around the room for things he could potentially hurt himself with.

Once I found all the blades, I put them in a box under the bed, so he would have a harder time finding one. I won't throw them out without his permission, as they could hold sentimental value to him.

Finally I laid beside him, holding him to my chest as he slept. His arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer, since I moved the pillow so I could rest my head on it. Beside him I could sleep peacefully and enjoy his body heat, along with the way he softly snored, although it is hard to hear.


	39. Bloodlust (Fluff)

Horror's POV

Lust is cooking lunch, although he seems distant and like he's hiding something from me. I hope he's okay, he would tell me if he isn't, right? That thought makes me upset, I love him and he tells me that he loves me too, that means he shouldn't be keeping secrets from me.

"Hey Lusty, how are you? You seem a little out of it," I don't want to make him feel like I'm judging him, he feels like everyone is judging him most of the time.

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," oh, I guess that makes sense.

"Okay, but babe you should go to sleep if you're tired," he looked down sadly, did I say something wrong?

"I'm just gonna go to bed, you can finish the food," he walked away and I ran over to pull him into a hug.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you," now he's crying.

"I'm sorry, if I did something wrong," what the fuck is going on?

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong. I just don't want you to be upset and for you to tell me what is going on with you," he buried his head in my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Y-you promise not to judge me? Please don't freak out," I pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyeshockets.

"Of course I won't judge you," he looked down and hugged himself.

"A-alright, I'm pregnant,"oh shit.

"I'm here for you, I promise," he hugged me tightly and didn't let go.

"Thank you," he snuggled closer to me and started falling asleep.

I carried him to our bed and laid him down, being careful to not wake him up. Once he was bundled into the blankets I left to finish the food he had started cooking, but I softly kissed his forehead before I left.


	40. Dreammare (Fluff/Angst)

Dream's POV

Nightmare is finally back to his passive form, although I had to sacrifice my friends. Ink and Blue had felt so betrayed, especially when I walked over to Nightmare and kissed him. They had such strong feelings that I almost threw up and I had collapsed against Nightmare.

Being betrayed by someone you know and care about is worse than being betrayed by someone you hardly trust. I'm a horrible person, but at least I have Nightmare and he accepts me.

Now it's just me and Nightmare, Ink and Blue murdered the Bad Sanses, only for Nightmare to murder them. It was a bloody scene, I was almost sick at the sight and the smell didn't make it better.

I reached out and grabbed the bathroom counter, Nightmare walked in. My legs feel like they're made of jelly, it's been like this for a long time and I need help getting around most of the time. At least Nightmare is there to catch me, although I know his negativity is bad for me.

"Nighty, I'm fine, just a little shaky," he doesn't believe me, his face says it.

"Dream, you're not okay and you know it. This has been going on for a few years now," I looked down, sadly knowing I am running out of time.

"I'll be okay, the multiverse needs me to keep positive feelings alive," he won't know until it's too late.

"Let's just go back to bed, you need the rest," he is right, I'm always so tired.

"Alright, let's go," we headed back into our room.

I fell asleep almost immediately and time seemed to stop. Is it already over? No, I can't leave Nightmare behind, he needs me and so does the rest of the multiverse.

Nightmare's POV

Dream fell asleep and I could feel his positivity fading even more than it already has. I'm scared that Dream could be dying and not telling me anything, we promised to not keep any more secrets from each other.

Would Dream really break our promise? I really hope that he hasn't, because I love him and I don't want to lose him to stupid secrets. If he's broken, I will help put him back together.

Dream's POV

When I woke up my body ached worse than normal and I felt like I was about to dust, but I didn't. A few hours passed and the feeling went away, although I haven't seen Nightmare yet and I'm hoping that he is okay as well.

"Hey Dreamy, you're finally awake," what does he mean by finally?

"How long was I sleeping for? I feel a bit better than usual," answers, that's what I need.

"Three weeks, I was really worried about you," holy shit, I did not expect that.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm glad that you waited for me though," it's good that he didn't do anything reckless.

"Of course I waited for you, I love you after all," he's my little dork.

"I love you too, you dork," I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not a dork, you are," he pulled me down for a warm kiss and I returned it.

I think I might actually be okay, I just needed a break from reality. As long as I have Nightmare by my side everything should be okay, he's my little lucky charm.


	41. Driller/Kreme (Angst)

Killer's POV

Dream is buried in my blankets, his small body is still shaking and I'm starting to believe it's not because he's cold. He suddenly shot up, his whole body shook and he had tears streaming down his face.

I hate seeing him upset, but I don't know how to help him and he's sensitive to a lot of things. It makes it hard to help him properly and he randomly screams when I touch him in certain places, especially around his waist. The amount of times Dream has screamed when I just gently brush my hands over and around his waist, well it's uncountable.

Slowly I finally decided to approach him, softly pulling him into a hug, but I just made his panic worse. Nightmare ran in and looked mad at me for upsetting Dream, although I just wanted to help calm him down.

"Hey Dream, it's me Nightmare," Nightmare is crouching on the floor in front of Dream, perhaps to avoid upsetting him with touch.

"N-Night, is i-it s-safe here? My b-body h-hurts," he's in pain and it doesn't seem like he knows where he is, probably didn't even recognize me.

"Yeah, it's safe Dream. Can you tell me where it hurts and why? I just wanna help you, nothing more, alright? You just need to tell me and I can fix everything," Nightmare's lucky, Dream always trusts him and let's him in on everything that's happening, while I'm left in the dark.

"I'm just gonna go," I mumbled as I walked out of the room I share with Dream.

Before I knew it my feet had brought me to the bathroom, the door knob was cold and when I opened it I was horrified. One of my best friends was hanging from the ceiling, a noose around his neck and bloody cuts all over his wrists.

Horror should've talked to someone, although I was about to do the same thing to myself. Dream doesn't need me, Nightmare can take care of him. I gently brought Horror down to the floor, before carrying him to his room and laying his limp body on the bed.

Once I was done I returned to the bathroom, not bothering to clean the blood off the floor, I grabbed a razor blade. My hands shook as I pressed the blade against my left wrist, one wrist at a time and then I'll let myself bleed to death.

"Killer," Dream's sweet voice yelled from down the hall, he must have come back to reality.

"I'm h-here Dreamy," my voice cracked slightly as I yelled back to Dream.

His footsteps got closer, until I knew he was outside the door. He knocked lightly, then slowly he pushed the door open and I could feel his arms wrap around me. Dream began using his magic to heal my injuries, it's already too late, I've lost way too much blood.

"Kills, p-please hold on f-for me, please," his tears are soaking the shoulder of my hoodie, the normal positivity that radiates off him is missing.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold on. I love you Dream, please remember me," that's when my vision faded away.

Dream's POV

"Kills? Kills this isn't funny, I-I'm scared," Killer went limp in my arms and I am so terrified of losing him.

Why isn't he waking up, I healed him and I love him, why can't I just have my happily ever after? Am I doomed to lose everything I love? Maybe I should go with Killer, it wouldn't affect anyone else, right?

"D-Dream? What are you doing!? Put that down," I have the blade raised to my soul and Nightmare is yelling at me from the door.

"I have to stay with Killer," I feel so numb.

"Please don't go," he's broken down, sobbing on the floor.

"Brother, it's okay. I couldn't hold on with how I've been losing grip on reality anyway," I crawled over and gave him a warm hug, softly kissing his forehead and leaving him in the rest of the Bad Sanses care now.

The blade plunged into my soul and I crumpled up like a piece of paper, the pain overtook me. That was the last thing I felt, the last thing I saw was Nightmare holding onto me and sobbing uncontrollably.


	42. Afterdeath (Fluff)

Geno's POV

Reaper is resting on my lap, his body is shaking and he looks cold, but I can't reach the blanket on the other side of the sofa. His body curled up closer to me and I lightly kissed him on the forehead, he tried to get closer to my warmth as I pulled my mouth away.

"Reaps, wake up," I softly shook him.

"Geno, why did you wake me up? It's cold," he mumbled the last part, clearly talking to himself slightly.

"You were shivering and I can't reach the blankets," he snuggled against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Makes sense," he was muffled by my chest.

"Grab the blanket before you go back to sleep," he sleepily grabbed the blanket and buried his face back into my chest.

"You're an adorable idiot," I giggled to myself, as I pulled the blanket over both of us.

Now that the blanket is over me, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep and I don't really care. My mind began shutting down and I drifted off to sleep, Reaper sleeping happily against my chest.


	43. Dreammare (Fluff/Angst/Lemon)

Dream's POV

Nightmare is in his passive form and underneath me, he's flustered, probably because I stripped him. His ectobody is summoning and it became female, he seems nervous, it's likely his first time being bottom. Unless the villagers did that to him too, those assholes.

"D-Dream, please b-be gentle, m-my b-body is s-still quite w-weak f-from turing b-back," Nighty is stuttering and clinging to the blankets around him.

I summoned a female ectobody as well, I don't want to accidentally hurt him and then regret it. The look of shock spread across his face, especially when he looked at the size of my chest, compared to his, it was huge. Nighty's body is smaller and more fragile than mine, I could likely take two or three of his tentacles fucking me, Nighty on the other hand, probably won't last a minute when I eat him out.

"Nighty~ can you please spread your legs? I promise to be as gentle as possible," he nodded slowly and opened his legs to reveal his small, wet entrance.

My tongue plunged in and I felt Nighty squirm slightly from the feeling, he enjoys the gentle and kind approach. Softly, I dragged my tongue across the pre-cum slick entrance and his hands tried pushing me deeper into his vagina.

I continued as I had been doing, until I felt warm cum in my mouth and on my face. My head was removed from between Nighty's legs and I noticed him shaking slightly, bad memories came back to my mind.

"T-this was too m-much for our f-first time t-together," he stuttered out, as I pulled his weak body into my arms.

"It's okay, I understand that you aren't usually comfortable with this sort of and that this is a big accomplishment. Be proud that you were able to do this," Nightmare doesn't know, that I found out about the villagers raping him.

"D-Dream, you a-aren't telling me s-something," how could he tell?

"Yeah, I am. It was pretty horrible and I didn't tell anyone about it," they raped me too, all because I tried defending Nightmare.

"Please tell me," he's no longer stuttering.

"Back in Dreamtale, I found out about how the villagers were treating you and tried to stop them. They responded to my rebellion with aggression and sexual desire. They spent weeks playing with my body, because I made a deal with them. They would be allowed to touch me in any way, as long as they stopped touching you," Nightmare is shocked, along with upset and mad.

"They truly deserved to die, promise me that you won't keep big secrets from me anymore," I don't know what I should say.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought you might judge me for knowing and not trying to stop them more than I did," Nightmare hugged me and I broke down sobbing.

"It's alright Dream, you did your best and that's all that you ever need to do. I love you and I don't like seeing you upset, so cheer up, you've done enough," his comforting words calmed me down and I held onto him tightly.

"One l-last thing," Nightmare looked at me confused,"I s-started cutting a-after that and s-still do s-sometimes."

"Dream, never ever hurt yourself, I love you and can't bare the thought of ever losing you. So please promise me that you will stop cutting and we can even get you a therapist," I can't make that promise without lying.

"A-alright, I p-promise to s-stop cutting," I lied to him, after everything he's said tonight.

"Thank you Dream, I feel better knowing you're safe," guilt is coursing through me.

"Should I take my shirt off and get in my pyjamas now? Please don't watch me change," I had worn my clothes while eating Nightmare out and they got some cum on them.

After changing I laid down next to Nightmare and he cuddled up against my chest. His warm breath felt good against my ectoskin, my breasts were not being held back by a bra, so I felt how his face was against my breasts. I had to move him slightly, so he no longer was touching me in sensitive places.


	44. DS Dreammaren(Fluff/Angst)

DS Dream's POV

I've been wanting to talk to Nightmare, because I can't help but blame myself for how he is now. I forced him to become a positive person and he just forgave me for everything, telling us that if we want to hang out we need to find his house. This was hard for me, I love him, but I doubt he feels the same way and I don't want to be rejected.

No one knows that I cut, so I think I'm gonna and to make sure nobody finds out, I'll text Ink and tell him to find Nightmare so I can talk to him. Once I sent the text, I pulled out a razor blade and cut my wrists, until I felt light headed. Passing out hadn't been part of my idea, but it's happening anyway, I just hope no one walks in.

DS Nightmare's POV

Ink found our house and told us that Dream wants to talk to me and only me. Error and Cross don't really think it's a good idea, but Dream might have something really important to say and I don't want to regret not going.

When we arrived, Ink led me to Dream's room and then left to go do something. I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer, so I opened the door. Shock filled me when I saw Dream laying his head on his desk, while blood poured out of his wrists.

"Dream, Dream please wake up," I softly shook him, while tears ran down my face.

"W-who's there? I feel tired," his voice is quite and he seems weak, but at least he's awake.

"It's me, Nightmare, Dream. Why d-did you cut y-yourself? I love you so much," I should be rushing him to a hospital or something like it, not talking to him, but I feel like I have to.

"I-I've been r-really horrible to y-you and your f-friends, this is w-what I deserve," I hate that he thinks like this.

"Dream, I forgave you, please stop beating yourself up over this," a soft kiss, Dream is kissing me and I like it.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms slid around my waist. Then I felt warm blood soak into my shirt and I realized Dream is still bleeding, he needs to at least be bandaged up.

"I need to bandage your cuts before we keep kissing, okay? I'll be gentle," I really need to clean his cuts and fast, I can't have them getting infected.

Dream is allowing me to clean his cuts, but I can tell he wants to let them bleed, even if that risks his life. I don't want to lose him, especially to self-harm, which is likely tied to depression and anxiety. Why hasn't he talked to anyone about this?

"You're all bandaged up now, let's go to your room and cuddle for a bit. Just so you can feel better," he nodded and buried his face into my shoulder, he may be taller than me, but he's still an adorable bean in my eyes.

When we entered his room I became thoroughly disappointed, it's so bland and organized. It looks more like an office with a bed in the middle, seriously! Who lives in such a boring place, I'd go crazy.

We flopped onto the bed and Dream wrapped his wings around my body, a small kiss fell onto my mouth and I returned it happily. Dream then cuddled against my chest, his soft snores told me he was asleep and I let myself drift off too.


	45. Bad Sanses Poly (Fluff)

Nightmare's POV

Horror is cuddling against my chest, as Dust is planning a prank on the Star Sanses. This is an average afternoon, at least until Killer, Cross and Error ran in.

"Halloween is in a few days, that means that we need costumes," Killer enthusiastically yelled.

"What's Halloween? I never heard of it," I'm overly confused, I've never heard of this thing they're talking about.

"You don't know what Halloween is!? I will have to inform you," that's where Killer began.

*Three Hours Later*

After a long explanation, I finally understood and decided it was another of the stupid things my boyfriends like. Horror had woken up during the explanation and got excited when he realized that Halloween was in a few days.

"So we just have to scare the shit out of people and give them candy or collect candy, right? This sounds stupid," I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Exactly, we need to be terrifying," Cross exclaimed excitedly, being the cute little Oreo we all know he is.

"Alright, you guys are free to prepare how you want to," I am allowing them to do this stupid holiday, because I don't want to upset them.

Perhaps it would be more enjoyable if I was in my passive form, I enjoy more things like that and I know that my boyfriends want me participate. The only problem is I never showed them my small and apparently cute side.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something," they turned to look at me.

"What is it? We all wanna know," Killer happily asked.

"Well, I wasn't always goopy and I wanted to show you guys how I look without my goop," they're all shocked, but anticipating what I'll look like.

"Night you're so flippin cute," Cross commented while poking me shoulder.

"Yes, I know I look cute in this form, but please stop poking me," usually I would yell and use my tentacles to get them to stop, but I can't so my voice will have to be enough.

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable and ran into my room, all my boyfriends were instantly concerned about me. I rolled my sleeves up and looked at the old scars that covered them. Instantly I broke down crying and then my boyfriends broke into my room and cuddled up with me.

We all drifted off to sleep, their plans for costumes being pushed to another day. My boyfriends make me feel safe, they're like a protective blanket and I love them all for it.


	46. Errormare (Fluff/Angst)

Error's POV

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed I share with my abusive boyfriend, Dream, no one knows about our relationship either. When we started dating he said that we shouldn't tell anyone, because a good guy and a bad guy dating would anger a lot of people.

Dream saying that he wants to keep the peace is bullshit and anyone who sees the bruises and cuts I go back to the Bad Sanses mansion with, would know. Worst part is that Dream has been encouraging me to cut myself, probably to keep some blood off his hands and he watches me do it.

Today when I went to see the rest of the Bad Sanses, I knew someone was watching me and followed me when I entered my private room in the mansion. I turned around to see Nightmare, he had the look he gets when he's worried about one of us, meaning he's going to find out about me and Dream's relationship soon.

"Error, you've been upset since you got here and you haven't been coming home at night. I'm worried about you and I'd like it if you would stay here for movie night tonight," Nightmare is worried, just as I guessed.

"You don't need to worry, Ink just made a few more AUs and it's hard destroying them all. I just need some sleep and I'll be fine," I'm lying and it hurts, both physically and mentally.

"Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help you," he's more worried than I thought he was.

"I can handle it myself, I promise," more lies, he'll be upset when he finds out the truth, if he finds out I mean.

I left and headed back to Dream and the abuse, opening the door was the biggest regret of my life. Dream was making out with Ink and pulling his clothes off, I silently teleported past them and into the bedroom, it's not ours anymore.

Midway through packing Dream walked in, Ink was unconscious and fucked up on the sofa. That didn't stop him from grabbing me around the throat with one of the tentacles he can summon on command and squeezing.

"Where do you think you're going? I just wanted to have some fun while you were out and Ink was willing," has he been cheating on me before today?

"D-Dream," he dropped me onto the floor, "is this your first time having sex with someone else? Do you still care about me?"

"This isn't the first time, but I still love you," he's telling me the truth, I may be upset and crying, but he still loves me.

"I s-still love you too," suddenly I felt him use one of his punishment tools against my body.

I screamed, Ink ran in and saw me on the floor sobbing as Dream beat me, like a disobedient child. He looked mortified, he didn't know what Dream was doing behind the scenes and now that he knows, he's gonna tell someone.

"Dream, you said that we were alone and that you would never hurt someone. Why did you lie to me? I don't understand," Ink seems heartbroken, he genuinely loved Dream.

"D-Dream, you didn't t-tell him y-you've b-been dating me f-for the p-past two y-years," I'm glitching and overly upset.

"Y-you and Error h-have been dating and you cheated on him! I don't want to see you again and leave Blue alone as well," Ink stormed out and left me alone with Dream.

Five hours of beatings and rape, all because he cheated on me and I got upset. Why has Nightmare not come to my rescue? He should of gotten here and saved me by now. Did me telling him that I can handle myself, make him think I'm okay?

Nightmare's POV

The negativity coming off of Error is insane, I really want to check on him, but I don't want to make him feel like I'm doubting his capabilities. Maybe just a peak won't hurt, he doesn't have to know.

I arrived at the location of all of Error's negativity and went in, screams could be heard from where I was in the downstairs. After climbing the steps I reached a bedroom and I opened the door just a crack, then I saw it. Error was pinned to the ground and screaming, as Dream beat him and touched him inappropriately.

"What the fuck Dream!? You won't get away with hurting him," I am pissed.

"This is none of your business brother, now I'm gonna finish punishing my boyfriend for ruining my friendship with Ink," his boyfriend?

"You f-fucked Ink, I-I just w-wanted t-to leave," Error weakly spoke as Dream had his dick in Error's pussy.

Roughly I pulled Error away from Dream and grabbed the bags that are obviously his, before teleporting out of there. Error started to pass out as we entered the mansion, everyone looked at the state Error is in and then ran to get some first aid kits.

"Can I ask what happened? He just looks really vulnerable," Cross hesitantly asked.

"Dream raped him, while hurting him. I wish I had gotten there sooner," telling Cross made me feel more guilty for not going to check on Error sooner.

*Few Days Later*

Error is doing better and is really clingy to me, probably because I got him directly out of Dream's abuse. It still shocks me that my brother was abusing the guy I've had a crush on for a very long time and I was oblivious to the torment he was dealing with.

"Hey Error, I know you just got out of a relationship and that it was bad, but will you go on a date with me? It's alright if you still need more time," I don't want to push him out of his comfort zone.

"Sure, just as long as you promise to not harm me," I pulled him into a gentle hug, as I tried to avoid the worst bruises and cuts.

"I would never let anything hurt you, ever again," I swore to protect him, no matter what.


	47. Lance (Fluff/Angst)

Lust's POV

I was walking through the town square, a nice fall breeze blew the leaves up off the ground and into the higher crisper air. A dance studio is opening next to the cafe I run, along with my friends Outer and Sci, who occasionally help out. Suddenly a boy walks out of the dance studio, or at least I think that I'm looking at a boy.

Whatever this persons gender, they were carrying a heavy looking box of, what I can only assume is stuff for dancing. They almost dropped it several times on their way to the front door and appeared to be getting worn out from carrying many, likely heavy boxes. So I decided to offer my assistance to them, not just because they look really cute.

"Hey, do you need a hand? That box seems pretty heavy," I offered my help in the kindest way I knew how to.

"Y-yes, that would be much appreciated, um, my name is Dance and this is the studio I'm setting up for dancing lessons," they seem awkward and a bit nervous, but the fact that they are named after the activity they're teaching is a bit funny.

"I'm Lust, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, the cafe next door is run by me and a couple of my friends. We can pop over there after all your stuff is set up," he looks like he could use a refreshing drink.

"Thanks a lot, it's been hard setting up this whole place by myself. I'm not hiring anyone, so I don't have anyone to help me set up," do they not have any friends or family?

"No problem, also I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl, can you tell me? It's alright if you don't want to tell me too," I don't want to force them to tell me anything.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm a girl," so the one I orignally thought to be a he, is a she.

"Cool, maybe we can become good friends and do girly stuff like going to a romance movie togther? I don't have any other female friends around here," I glanced down sadly.

"That sounds fun, since I don't have any female friends either," I perked up at her words.

The rest of the day was spent with us getting the boxes in Dance's studio and then we took a snack break, before continuing. Once we finished, the place looked ready for business and both of us were exhausted. I invited Dance over for some tea and we talked about our plans for our businesses, I can't talk to anyone else about my plans, unless I want to be judged.

When Dance went home I got ready for bed, before doing a little reading and when I decided I didn't need to read anymore today, I went to sleep. I had a dreamless sleep, my mind no longer tortures me with thoughts of him. Ink took my virginity and broke my arm, all in a single night.

*Few Weeks Later*

Me and Dance are going out on a date, well I said I wanted to go to the movies with her and she agreed, so it might not be a date per say. We're going to get icecream after the movie and then go back to my place, to hang out and I might confess to her.

The movie had a sex scene and I looked away the whole time, Dance had to tell me when it ended. She seemed concerned about my reaction to it, so I must of really been shaking and I know that panic is flowing through me, like blood flows through a human.

Once we were outside and walking to the icecream place, Dance grabbed my shoulder. Softly turned me around and gave me a look of concern, that was bound to be followed by a question about my reaction to that scene.

"Lust, why were you shaking and looking away during the sex scene in the movie? Tell me the truth," she was intimidating.

"M-my last relationship ended b-badly, he was quite a-abusive towards me," I started crying and Dance pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me, just know I care about you a lot," her words reassured me, everything will be okay.

I'm not ready to ask Dance out now, my emotions are messed up and I can't pull myself togther. Maybe another time, when I tell her about everything he did and everything he tried to do, but ulitimitly failed.


	48. Drinkmare (Fluff) - Shopping, Bubble Baths and Cuddles

Ink's POV

Today we are going shopping, that means I just need to give Dream and Nightmare puppy dog eyes to get anything I want. Anything cheap, because they don't let me have expensive things anymore, after I exploded the kitchen I lost some privileges and I'm not allowed to cook anymore, especially pancakes. We've had some interesting experiences, to say the least.

Both Dream and Nightmare are really nice, but strict about the weirdest things, like seriously you can't put your sandwich on a plate, only paper towel. How weird is that? They also had to pat me down, just to check if I had stolen the last lollipop, I did. Plus if I touch someone else, even just brushing their hand, both of them brutally murder the person unless I stop them.

"So, can we get some sweets this time? I really want some," I asked my boyfriends as we walked into the mall.

"Fine, but you can't get too many, we have a budget," Nightmare sighed softly as he allowed me to get some candy.

"Come on Night, I know your gonna let him have as much as he wants, because you can't say no to him," Dream stated an obvious fact, it happens every time we go shopping.

I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards a shop that's selling bubble bath. Quickly I picked up a few bottles and read what the different smells were, the thought of a relaxing bubble bath made me want to get a few. So I turned towards my boyfriends with the cutest face I can pull off and prepared to beg to get some.

"Can I please get some? I promise I won't buy a lot," I continued the cute begging.

"What is it anyway? If we don't need it, then no," Nightmare tried to put his foot down and stand his ground on not buying me a bunch of stuff.

"Have you never had a bubble bath? It's amazing," how could anyone not have a bubble bath in their life.

"Never heard of it," Nightmare responded, Dream is clearly planning on staying out of this.

"Let me get some and I shall teach you how wonderful bubble baths are," he usually falls for this.

"Fine, but only one," I work with that.

I chose the peppermint bubble bath and dragged my boyfriends over to pay for it. Once we were done with that, we spent the rest of the day walking around the mall and buying stuff we need and some stuff me and Dream wanted, Nightmare just can't say no.

After we got home, I prepared a cozy bubble bath and jumped in, before remembering that I was supposed to teach Nightmare about them. I didn't get up and just enjoyed myself, he eventually realized I was in the bathroom and opened the door. Quickly realizing he should have knocked first and running out blushing, Dream closed the door for me.

When I got out and put my pyjamas on, my first goal was to find Nightmare and remind him to knock next time. He was buried under blankets and still blushing when I found him in our room. Dream was still putting stuff anyway and is likely to watch some TV before coming to bed, so I have plenty of time to embarrass Nightmare more than he already is.

"So Nightmare, you do know people usually knock before entering a room? Especially one where people commonly don't wear clothes," he looked at me and his blush completely covered his face.

"I know I should have knocked, I just didn't think I'd see you like that," poor Nighty is embarrassed as hell, his face is so flustered, it's quite cute.

"You won't do it again, right? Because me and Dream have a list of movies we know you don't want to watch with us, but we really wouldn't mind forcing you to watch them with us," I threatened and he looked terrified, his tentacles were guarding himself from any type of threat, even ones he's making up in his head.

"I swear I won't do it again, please don't make me watch those movies, I just wanna read a book and avoid your evil movies," Nightmare is scared of watching movies with us, to a point that I'm kinda concerned for his sanity. Like did someone torture him with movies or something, or did growing up around Dream do this to him.

"Good, now cuddle time," I jumped on top of him and we both fell off the bed.

"Inky, why did you do that? You know it wasn't a good idea," he used his tentacles to lift me up and back onto the bed, before getting up himself.

"It was a good idea in my head, but it didn't work out quite like I thought it would," Nightmare is flustered from me being on top of him, he probably felt like a bottom for once.

"Your an idiot sometimes, you know that, right? A really cute idiot," I giggled at him and pulled him in for a soft kiss, before running off to find Dream.

"Dreamy, Night called me a idiot," I practically yelled, well standing a couple feet away from him.

"Did you do something stupid? If you did, I will just continue watching TV and relaxing," why is he so smart?

"Kinda, I knocked him off the bed and then fell on top of him and he really looked like a bottom," I was giggling slightly well retelling what just happened.

"You will snuggle with me, after you get Nightmare and convince him that snuggling on the sofa is a good idea,"

"I'm just gonna drag him out here," I took off running to get him and then complete the cuddle pile.

Nightmare looked caught off guard as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to living room, dropping him on the floor when we arrived. He stood up and pulled me onto his lap on the sofa, Dream draped a blanket over our shoulders and snuggled against Nightmare's shoulder. It didn't take long for the three of us to fall asleep.


	49. Horrormare (Fluff/Angst)

Horror's POV

I was sitting on the sofa next to Nightmare, when all of the sudden one of his tentacles wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to him. When I was released, it was directly on Nightmare's lap and my whole face got covered in dark red blush. His arms wrapped around my waist instead and he rested his head on my shoulder, I couldn't even think straight as he nuzzled right between my neck and my collarbone with his head.

Suddenly he made me face him and then kissed me, I still couldn't process why he started hugging me. So the kiss completely fried my mind, but he looked at me with the most innocent look I've seen him make and I felt myself blush even more. Nightmare ended up pushing me onto the sofa and cuddling me, all of this happened without him saying a word.

"Why are you being so cuddly? Not that I'm complaining," I whispered the last part, he still heard me.

"Killer broke up with me and I-I-I," he broke down crying against my chest and I held him close to me.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," I finally understood his weird behaviour and wanted to make him feel better.

"T-thanks," he started drifting off to sleep in my arms.

I picked him up and took him to my room, where I let him cuddle with me. Every time I tried to get up, his tentacles would pull me back down and I excepted my fate as Nightmare's cuddle buddy. It's actually nice cuddling Nightmare, although I can't help but blush about how cute he is. How could Killer ever break up with this adorable guy? It doesn't make sense.

At least he's with me now and I won't let him get hurt like that again.


	50. Crepic (Finger Lime)

Cross's POV

Epic asked me if we could have another kid and I told as long as we could find someone to watch our daughter Starke. Luckily Nightmare and Error's kid Tenpatch wanted to hang out with Starke, so we finally were able to get down to business.

"Cross, please hurry up," Epic whined underneath me.

"Fine, but only because we don't know exactly how long Starke is hanging out with Tenpatch," I hope we're able to finish before she gets home.

I started roughly kissing Epic, his female ectobody is already summoned and ready for me to fuck up. My tongue slid into his mouth and I grabbed his ass, soft moans slipped out of him. Slowly my hands made their way to Epic's breasts and I softly groped them, his moans kept getting louder.

"Cross~ please just fuck me~ ahhh~ please," his moans turned me on more and I summoned my male ectobody.

"Let me play with you a little more~ then you get my dick in your tight pussy~ I'll start soon," I seductively whispered against his collarbone.

After leaving several hickeys on Epic's collarbone and neck, I pulled his pants off. Only for my phone to go off, it was Nightmare. Epic saw his number and looked disappointed, probably really wanted us to actually have sex.

"Hi Nightmare, what's up? Heh," this is the most awkward phone call I've ever had.

"Starke is crying and wants to go home, so do you want us to bring her home or do you guys want to pick her up? She's pretty upset," Nightmare told me and I instantly got worried Starke.

"How soon would you be bringing her home? Because we would probably take a bit to get her," I responded in the calmest way I could.

"Probably five or six minutes, it really won't take us long," shit, do we have enough time to finish?

"Okay, you can bring her home, we'll wait here," it's getting harder to stay calm.

"See you soon," oh god.

"Yeah, bye," welp, I just sealed our fate.

"So, Nightmare is bringing Starke home now and said he'll be here in a few minutes," I awkwardly told my husband.

"Then hurry up," Epic demanded.

I shoved myself into Epic and roughly fucked him, but just when I came, there was a knock on the front door. Pulling myself out and throwing on my clothes I raced to the door and opened it. Nightmare had brought Starke home and now if Epic isn't pregnant, we don't know when we'll have another chance.


	51. Errordrinkmare (Fluff/Angst/Lime)

Dream's POV

I was sitting on Error's lap, Ink was sleeping beside us on the sofa and Nightmare was having a shower. Ink got the flu and ended up throwing up all over Nightmare, who now needs a shower. Me and Error are making sure Ink doesn't throw up on any of the furniture.

"Error, when Nightmare comes back after his shower, do you think we could go out to the park for a walk? I just want some fresh air," I'm hoping he'll agree, even though Ink can't go since he needs rest.

"We have to ask Night, he might need us for something," I nodded understanding what Error is saying.

Well we were waiting for Nightmare to get out of the shower, I made out with Error and lost my yellow hoodie. Also my black tank top I had underneath it, is completely balled up on the floor. We may have been getting a little out of hand, Nightmare ended up walking in on me half naked and Error pinning me to the sofa.

"So which one of you is going to explain what I just walked in on? Because that was not something I wanted to see today," Night seems mad, I hope I didn't just lose the chance to go to the park.

"We were waiting for you to get out of the shower, so we decided to sit and then we kissed. After that things got a little heated and my hoodie got tossed somewhere, I don't know where. My tank top got taken off too," I explained, hoping he won't get any madder.

"Get your clothes back on and then we'll continue talking," he's still mad, oh shit.

Quickly I got my tank top back on and found my hoodie behind the sofa, which is pressed against the wall. I dropped back onto the sofa, whilst pulling my hoodie over my head. Landing directly into Error's lap, his whole face lit up with yellow blush and Nightmare grabbed me with a tentacle, dropping me on the floor.

"Dream, you better not take your clothes off anywhere besides the bathroom and your bedroom again, because I don't like walking in on stuff like that," I don't like it when he scolds me for dumb stuff.

"What if I have a shirt under my hoodie and don't want to wear the hoodie anymore? Do I have to go all the way to my room just to take it off? That would be a real nuisance," it's hilarious to ask him dumb questions.

"Use common sense, I just don't want to see you naked in any way," I'm pissing him off.

"Why are you doing this Dream? You said you wanted to go out for a walk and now I don't think that's gonna happen," Error butted into our conversation.

"Totally slipped my mind," I giggled at my own idiocy.

"You aren't leaving the house until you act smart and not like you forgot common sense," Nightmare gave me my punishment for being a dumbass, finally.

"Fine, if you need me I'll be in my room," I was acting kind of bratty, but seeing Nightmare so pissed off at me is to good to pass up.

I walked to my room and locked the door behind me, I could hear faint talking about getting Ink some medicine. My joking around is to hide how I'm really feeling, no one would know I cry myself to sleep most nights and spend hours debating whether or not to end my life.

Today has been too long and I'm worn out, I just want to sleep, yet sleep won't come easy. I grabbed a pillow and began to suffocate myself, I kept going until I passed out. Finally I could sleep, as long as no one sees me sleeping on the floor against my door it'll be okay.

Nightmare's POV

I heard a soft sound come from Dream's room, it sounded like something fell and it was definitely soft or whatever fell was already close to the ground. So I got up and knocked on the door, there was no response and I couldn't help but get worried. No matter how mad Dream makes me, I still care about him and want him to be okay.

After not getting an answer for quite a while, I tried opening the door, only to discover it's locked. Why would Dream lock his door? It doesn't make sense, if he wanted to be alone all he has to do is say so and he'll be left alone without question. The door being locked suggests Dream keeping secrets and not wanting anyone to know about them.

I ended up picking the lock, where I found Dream curled up beside the door. A pillow was being held tightly by his head, almost in a way that looked like he was trying to suffocate himself. This is Dream though, he's always happy and will tell you if something bugs him. He would never try something so horrible, not without trying to reach out and get proper help, right?

Softly as not to wake him, I lifted Dream up and placed him on the sofa between Error and Ink. Ink was sleeping peacefully, which is good because he's sick and needs the rest. Error on the other hand looked concerned for Dream's health, as Dream usually doesn't go to bed until at least ten at night. So Dream falling asleep at one in the afternoon is worrying to say the least.

"Do you think he's hiding something from us? Maybe he's just tired and I'm getting too worried, I don't know," Error worriedly mumbled.

"I'm not sure what's going on either, but I do know Dream seemed perfectly fine until he went to his room. Perhaps he's just good at hiding stuff and we might need to be more worried about him, it's just a thought," I ranted my thoughts aloud.

"I wanna check if he has any injuries that he could be hiding from us, although they definitely aren't on his upper half. As we saw that earlier today," I nodded at Error's idea, there could be hidden injuries that Dream is hiding.

He pulled Dream's sweatpants down, it was a slow process and we had to make sure we didn't wake Dream up. Once they were off we noticed faint scars on his upper legs, that disappeared under his underwear. We knew taking those off would just be wrong and if Dream woke up, we were very likely to get slapped hard.

Instead of taking them off, we rolled them up and discovered fresh bloody cuts. Each one was messy and jagged, like it was done with a shaky hand. Some had fully healed, while others looked brand new and were on the edge of bleeding all over his clothes. This is probably why Dream's been wearing black sweatpants more often, he doesn't want too much pressure over these cuts.

Me and Error shared a concerned look, before waking Ink up to show him as well. Once Ink saw we pulled Dream's pants back up and talked while we were waiting for him to wake up. Ink was full of ideas and ended up being a big help for making questions to ask Dream.

"Do you think he's suicidal? I know it's a bad thought, just," Ink sighed, he was bringing up a idea that could be true.

"I hope he isn't," Error muttered more to himself than us.

"We'll be here for him, no matter what's going on," I declared.

We all saw Dream shift over onto his side, he looked like he's about to wake up. All three of us have questions that only Dream can answer, plus concerns that we need to talk about and lastly, how we'll move on from this. Hopefully we can make our relationship better than it currently is, because I noticed I don't show Dream as much attention as I do to the others and they do the same thing.

"Guys, is it morning already? I'm still kinda tired," Dream yawned out, as he woke up.

"No it's not morning, it's only evening. You went to bed in the afternoon," I told him, as he laid on the sofa.

"I did? I don't remember falling asleep," he snuggled closer to Error while talking.

"Dream are you okay? You seem off," we don't want to get straight to the big questions, so we're starting small.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy,"

"Okay, I'm just gonna skip the small questions. Why do you have bloody cuts on your legs? We need to know," when he lied and said he's fine, I couldn't keep going around the question.

"W-what do you m-mean? I d-don't have a-any c-cuts on my l-legs," Dream was stuttering badly now and he seemed like he was ready to lie to us.

"Dream we are worried about you and aren't going to drop it until you tell us," I didn't mean to yell, it just came out that way.

Suddenly, Dream burst into tears and tried to run out of the room, Error's strings held him back. He gave up on escape quickly and just sat on the floor sobbing, I couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at him. I didn't know his emotions were so fragile and that me snapping at him could make him this upset.

"I'm s-sorry, I s-shouldn't h-have been s-so r-reckless. I'm sorry, I w-won't d-do it a-again," Dream wasn't quite giving us all the answers, but at least we know he's gonna stop lying.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Dream, I just wanted you to tell the truth," he nodded, but continued to cry.

"Please tell us how you got those cuts," Error calmly tried to not make Dream feel forced into answering.

"A-alright, please d-don't j-judge. I w-was f-feeling bad a-about myself a-and I d-did it. H-hurting m-myself calmed me d-down s-so I k-kept d-doing it," finally we got the answer we've been looking for, but I wish it was different.

"Please just talk to us instead, we will listen to you and help you through your problems," Ink reassured Dream, followed by hugging him.


	52. Bad Sanses Poly (Fluff/Angst/Lime)

Nightmare's POV

I was sitting in the living room when one of my boyfriends ran through and started trying to fuck a chair. It was a very drunk and naked Killer, with his female ectobody summoned. Dust and Horror were laughing their asses off at Killer, they likely spiked his drink earlier.

"Killer can you please stop that? Also, Dust and Horror get your asses over here," I yelled at them.

"What do you need? We can get anything for you," the two were both shaking well Dust tried to get them out of trouble.

"If you manage to get Killer to stop what he's doing and get him at least dressed, I will spare you. If not, well you won't be walking for at least a week," both of them took off running, not wanting to anger me.

They were trying and failing, Killer was off the chair, but he was now fingering himself. Both Dust and Horror are blushing, they clearly want to play with Killer, but can't because I instructed them to stop him. Suddenly Dust picked up Killer and Horror pulled his fingers out of his dripping entrance, they didn't think Killer would start humping them.

Cum was all over both of their clothes and Killer was having a very pleasurable time, unfortunately they made quite a mess. Horror looked like he had been eating Killer out, not stopping him from pleasuring himself. Poor Dust was holding a dripping Killer and desperately trying to not get any cum on himself.

"What the hell is going on down here? If someone is destroying the kitchen again they're dead," Error complained slightly, those three were being quite loud.

"Error, Killer's horny and I sent two of the idiots into the kitchen, to stop him from fucking a chair," I explained calmly.

"Who spiked Killer's drink? He wouldn't be horny if someone hadn't," this is why Error is the most intelligent out of my boyfriends.

"Dust and Horror, that's why they're dealing with Kills," I gave a simple answer as I just wanted to sit in my room and read.

We all have our own rooms in case we want to be alone, then we have a room that we share two large beds, because we all can't fit on one. Usually we push the two beds together and cuddle up, with my tentacles pulling them all as close to me as possible.

"Well, Cross is sitting in my closet and hugging my plushy that looks like Killer. He only alerted me of his presence when he complained about the sounds coming from downstairs and how he was getting uncomfortable from them," Error informed me and I rushed upstairs into Error's room.

Cross was in his closet hugging the Killer plushy, but he was also crying and looked like he was about to start screaming too. So I grabbed him with my tentacles and brought him over to me, his whole body was shaking. He has erotophobia or fear of sex, so Killer being horny for a chair isn't funny for him, unlike the rest of us.

"Cross, it's okay. Killer isn't going to touch you, he's with Dust and Horror right now. You know some of the others like to be sexual sometimes, but they will never touch you, especially if you don't want them to," I'm trying to reassure him, but I'm not the best at making people happy.

"W-why's K-Killer like t-that right n-now? H-he k-knows I d-don't like t-that s-stuff," Cross stuttered out, poor Cross isn't used to Killer being like this.

"Dust and Horror thought it would be funny to spike Killer's drink, they aren't enjoying calming him down though. He's just gonna be a bit off for the rest of the day, he'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning," hopefully this will calm Cross down.

Slowly Cross calmed down and then fell asleep in my arms, so I took him to my room. I laid there, reading while Cross slept on my chest and then Error ran in with two of the Murder Time Trio. All three of them seemed quite panicked and kinda scared.

"What did you do now? Wait, you didn't calm Killer down yet," I received several nods,"you guys need to keep Cross from finding out about this. I don't want him to start having another panic attack, you remember what happened last time."

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to find Killer playing with a thinnish water bottle. He was roughly shoving it into his vagina and then pulling it out again, until he came all over it. Killer looked up and saw me, along with my tentacles, something he could put in his entrance.

So he charged at me, his breasts were out in the open and he was trying to get himself on top of me. My tentacles grabbed him and I knocked him out, his body went limp. I carried him to his room and then realized I need to clean the cum off him before I dress him. As gently as possible I scrubbed Killer's ectobody and his bones, careful not to wake him up.

Once he was clean I took him back to his bedroom and got him into some pyjamas, still avoiding waking him up. After he was dressed I placed him in his bed and pulled the blankets over him, then I left the room. When I reentered my room, I found four of my boyfriends sleeping peacefully and almost falling off the bed. Instead of waking them up, I moved a few of them and put myself in the middle. My tentacles kept all of them from falling off the bed and I was finally able to continue reading my book.


	53. Scifell (Fluff)

Sci's POV

It's me and Red's anniversary, we're going out on a date for it. We've been dating for three years now and I don't know if he even wants to get married, I really want to someday. Maybe he'll ask me soon, unless he wants me to ask him. I could ask him tonight, but I'll have to get a ring. Time to go fast.

*An Hour Before The Date*

I found a good ring and I think I'm ready for tonight, just need to choose the right outfit. Luckily I set out my favourites last night, I looked at each outfit and chose the one I think is best for this occasion.

Red/Fell's POV

I'm at the spot we chose for our date and I have to admit I'm a little anxious, Sci is gonna be shocked by what I want to ask. Just hope he says yes, that's all there is to it.

"Hey Red, I'm here," Sci yelled from the bottom of the hill.

He was wearing a white plaid button up shirt and blue jeans, with his usual glasses. When Sci smiled at me I blushed, he's still as cute and nerdy as when I met him.

Eventually he reached the top of the hill, where a small picnic was set up. This is the perfect place to ask him, I feel it in my bones. So after we finished eating, I prepared myself to ask him the biggest question of my life.

"Sci, can I ask you something?" I asked before the big question.

"Sure," he smiled with his answer.

Sci's POV

Is he going to ask the same question I wanted to? He probably is, I'll say yes. This may be a big decision, but I've already made it and I'm prepared for all of the possible consequences.

"Will you marry me?" Red asked and I threw my arms around him.

"Yes, yes,yes, yes! I will" then I kissed him softly.

"Everyone is gonna freak out," he laughed.

"They'll just have to get over it," I responded jokingly.

"When are we gonna move in together? Because we're gonna be married soon," the question made me feel excited for our future.

"As soon as you want," I told him.


	54. Dresh (Fluff/Lime/Angst)

Dream's POV

Fresh was resting on my lap as Error held my brother back from killing him, since Nightmare is way too overprotective. Poor Fresh already is treated badly by others because they think he's a parasite, when really he's just sweet.

People judge me for dating him too, when it's none of their business. I'm gonna do what I want with my life and no one is going to stop me. Not even judgement will get in my way, because I can love who I want to.

"Dream, is your brother still mad? I didn't mean to make him unhappy," Fresh shouldn't think it's his fault for Nightmare being this way.

"Fresh he's just overprotective, don't worry about him freaking out a little bit. He was bound to freak out about me getting a boyfriend anyway," I reassured him, his head was still in my lap and I couldn't resist kissing him.

I felt him sit up slightly so I wouldn't be leaning down so far to kiss him, he didn't expect me to take advantage of that and slip my tongue into his mouth. He clearly wasn't expecting that, as he tried to dominate the kiss and failed, letting me have all the control.

Fresh isn't dominant ever, no matter how hard he tries, I always am top. So when he finally allowed me to take control, I happily teased him and forgot we were being watched by my brother.

When Fresh let out a moan from me touching his waist I pushed him onto the sofa and pinned him down. Softly I left hickeys on his neck, earning moans from every one I left.

"Dream, what the fuck!? Are you trying to fuck Fresh on the sofa in front of everyone," Nightmare yelled and I remembered we weren't alone.

"I forgot you guys were here," I heard Nightmare facepalm and felt insanely embarrassed.

"Dream, can you not do that to me in front of people again," Fresh mumbled beneath me.

"Sorry Fresh, this is definitely an embarrassing moment that I don't want to repeat," he nodded softly, purple blush coating his face.

I picked Fresh up and took him to our bedroom, as he now seemed too embarrassed to be around others. Once he was on the bed I cuddled up beside him and let him fall asleep against my chest.

Fresh's POV

Dream is really nice to me and he even apologized for that embarrassing moment on the sofa the other day. Nightmare is warming up to me and Dream dating, although he's still suspicious of me.

Beside me Dream started to shiver and I realized that we left the window open, letting in the late autumn breeze. I got up and closed it, then found some extra blankets in the closet. Somehow the blankets were still warm, even after sitting in the cold, dark closet.

Recently the weather has been really cold at night and beautiful out in the day, so the mistake of leaving the window open is a lot higher now. Now that I think about it, I think Dream was talking about a Halloween party he wanted us to go to.

*In The Morning*

"Dream please don't make me wear the unicorn costume! I want to wear the watermelon one instead," I was whining about the uncomfortable costume Dream wants me to wear to the Halloween party.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I'm wearing the banana costume my brother picked out, he probably wanted to make fun of me with it, but that won't stop me," Dream does look pretty stupid as a banana.

"I would rather match your food theme, plus I don't wanna be a unicorn. Ever since I watched a show where a unicorn killed hippies, I have been traumatized," he just laughed at me and then finally agreed to letting me wear the watermelon.

*Few Days Later At The Party*

Dream was happily hanging out with friends, while I stood off to the side trying to avoid everyone. I wanted to go home and cuddle Dream, instead of being at a party where hardly anyone likes me.

"Fresh, why aren't you having fun? I'm being overbearing again, aren't I? Forcing you to be here and interacting with people," Dream hit the nail on the head.

"I want to go home, this place is to much," I softly told him.

"Okay, you can go, I'll be home in a little while. I just need to say bye to my friends and tell my brother we're leaving," he gently kissed my forehead, before disappearing back into the crowd.

When I made it home my first instinct was to change, so I put my pyjamas on and then laid on top of the sofa. A few minutes later Dream burst through the front door and tossed his costume onto the floor, then he tackled me to the sofa.

We just laid there, enjoying each other's company. By the time we fell asleep the sun was rising and a very drunk Nightmare was walking through the door. Poor Error had to deal with him, I'm glad Dream stayed sober. Never ever will I sleep beside drunk Dream, I like the feeling in my legs thank you very much.


	55. Kink (Finger Lime)

Ink's POV

After I finished drawing pictures of Killer, I felt a little bit horny and wanted my sweet boyfriend to pleasure me. Although I know Kills isn't into sexual stuff and will likely smack me for trying.

So I decided to trick him into it, since he usually will wear any outfit I want him to pose in. He helps me a lot with reference drawings, because I need an idea of something to draw it. I've even convinced him to wear a bikini with his ectobody summoned before, just for my art.

"Hey Kills, can you wear that black dress I got you a few days ago for me? I want to draw you in it," I yelled once I left my art room.

"Fine, just let me finish making lunch first," he yelled back from the direction of the kitchen.

I couldn't wait for him though, I'm needy and want him now. So I guess I'll just have to play with myself until he comes up here, I already know I'm gonna get smacked when I try to get in his pants.

Killer's POV

I made lunch and was heading for Inky's art room when I noticed the door was half open. When I peaked in I caught him playing with himself, he was gonna try having sex with me again! Sometimes I wonder why I love him.

Instead of walking away I recorded it, just because I wanted to have dirt on him. Maybe I'll tease him later, just to be extra cruel. He had the female body summoned and was using a paint brush to fuck himself. I have to admit I was drooling over the sight, his dripping pussy turned me on.

Suddenly he came on the brush and pulled it out, softly fingering himself instead of continuing with the brush. I decided now was the perfect time to alert him of my presence.

"So Inky, you look like you wanted to fuck me, instead of draw me. Guess I'll have to lock you out of our bedroom tonight, because I can't trust you to not get sexual on me," he looked shocked, then disappointed.

"Kills, you know how I get about you. You're so perfect and yet you don't let me do anything with you," Ink is right, I don't let him touch my body in sexual ways.

"Want to make a deal?" he nodded and looked desperate, "I'll let you have a little fun with me, as long as it doesn't turn into sex. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, just light teasing is fine with me," Ink must truly be desperate for my affection if he's willing to not fuck me.

"Then what are you waiting for? Just get it over with," that was his cue to push me up against the wall and start making out with me.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and he explored the place, claiming every inch as his own. He used his right leg to push me up the wall, it was resting between my legs and grinding against my pelvis. Ink suddenly started licking and biting my neck, leaving marks that showed everyone I'm his.

Soft moans escaped my mouth as he found my sweet spot and attacked it. His leg made me even more turned on and I accidentally summoned my female ectobody. Ink played with my breasts until my pussy made his leg wet, the pre-cum was dripping through my underwear and my pants. That's when he stopped, leaving me a mess and all I wanted was relief to how turned on I felt.

"Here's your punishment for always leaving me when I'm turned on," Ink told me as I slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Inky, I'm sorry, please help. This is really uncomfortable," I whined as he walked into his art room and locked the door.

Softly I pulled my clothes off and fingered my dripping entrance, I moaned as I slid in and out. My fingers were soaked and so was the floor beneath me, I felt so uncomfortable. Now I feel kind of guilty for leaving Ink like this so many times, it's so horrible.

Ink's POV

I could hear the moans outside my door and it was like music to me, Killer is getting a taste of what he has done to me countless times. His fingers will be tired when he finally cums and he'll feel like he wants more. No matter how much he begs for me to relieve him properly, I won't give in.


	56. DS Dreamberry (Fluff/Angst)

DS Dream's POV

Blue ran into my office, shaking and sobbing. His clothes were soaked from the rain outside and he for once, looked helpless. Usually he looked tough and was pranking people, today is much different.

"D-Dream, c-can you p-please h-h-help me? I'm s-scared," Blue stuttered, something I've never seen him do before.

"You'll have to tell me what's wrong first," I calmly stated.

"F-follow me," I followed him to Outertale, where a single house stood on the space islands.

"Where is the issue? All I see is a house," was he luring me into a trap?

"S-someone is in t-the house and t-they tried to h-hurt me, again," his stuttering wasn't as bad as before, although the word again stuck out in his sentence.

"This person has hurt you before? I thought you could handle yourself against anyone," my question upset him.

"I-I'll tell you l-later, please j-just get him o-out of here," Blue started glitching, his whole body was covered in it.

"I'll go check it out, you need to calm down," was all I said to him as I walked into the small house.

Inside the house stood a skeleton, he wore a orange hoodie and was holding a kitchen knife. He clearly had the intention to hurt someone and for some reason, that scared Blue.

"Hello, may I get your name? You've really freaked out someone I know and would like an explanation," a calm and normal greeting should get me answers.

"You mean the worthless kid, who loves a stupid scarf way too much, right? That's my little brother and you should really just stop caring about him, it's a waste of your time," this guy is Blue's older brother!?

"You cause too much negativity, I have to get rid of you," my sword cut him in half and he dusted.

I walked back over to Blue, my clothes had dust on them and looked a bit like a murderer over a hero. When Blue saw me, something unexpected happened, I was pulled into a tight hug and then he gave me a soft kiss. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening and just stood there in shock.

"S-shit, I'm sorry," Blue was still glitching a little, but I was still trying to process why he kissed me.

"Why did you kiss me? It makes no sense," I asked him, looking for an answer.

"Well you helped me and you're hot as hell," my face lit up from what he said.

"Can we talk about what happened? Just so this is less awkward," he seemed disappointed, like he wanted me to say something else.

"Sure, let's just go into my house. Where he was," I assume he's talking about his brother.

"This is your house? I didn't expect you to live in this kind of place," it's kind of shocking that Blue would live somewhere so peaceful.

"Yeah, it's nice here," was his only response.

Once we were inside he told me about his brother and how he was abused, to the point where the sight of violence could cause him to have a panic attack. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Hey Blue, do you want a hug? You just seem a bit upset," he nodded and walked over to where I was sitting on his sofa.

His arms wrapped around me and he snuggled up close, I could feel tears streaming down his face. My shirt was damp due to all his crying, but I let him get it out. Suddenly the thought of our kiss earlier came into my head and made me think about kissing him again.

So I put my hands on his face and made him look at me, before leaning in. He seemed surprised that I was the one to initiate the kiss, but he melted into anyway. We sat there making out for about half an hour, when my phone started ringing.

Ink was calling because he couldn't find me and my pile of work was quickly growing. I ignored him and stayed with Blue, because he needed me more right now. Plus I want to spend time with my boyfriend.


	57. Outerkill (Fluff/Angst)

Killer's POV

I feel guilty, Outer asked me to stop killing people and I didn't. He'll be mad at me and maybe even hate me, well not as much as I hate myself. One cut wouldn't hurt, not right now.

After one cut I couldn't stop, another and another, my vision was getting blurry. A scream was the last thing I heard, but it sounded so distant and full of pain.

Outer's POV

I found Killer laying in his own blood and I screamed in terror, because I love him so much. Why would he even do this? He shouldn't of had any reason to do this, unless there is something that he's hiding from me.

Still, I can't wrap my head around why he would do this. As I bandaged his bleeding cuts, I also counted how many he did. There were twenty, ten on each arm and all of them were deep.

After he was bandaged up, I carried him to our room and made sure the blood wasn't going through his bandages. Once he was good I went downstairs and turned the TV on, it was the news. Several people were murdered today and all of them had wounds done by a knife. Killer wouldn't have, right?

Killer's POV

I'm in the bed I share with Outer and my arms are bandaged, meaning Outer found me cutting. He's probably gonna lecture me on not harming myself and others, but I can't stop myself.

So I went downstairs, to find Outer bundled up on the sofa and crying. Did I upset him that badly? Maybe I should cheer him up, then he won't be so sad and he might not lecture me.

"Outer," he looked at me and then tackled me in a hug.

"You idiot, why would you hurt yourself? You know I love you so much, right? Please look at me," I hadn't realized that I was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I broke our promise and I felt really guilty about it. I just th-thought it'd be b-better if I w-wasn't such a b-bad p-p-person," I'm sobbing, which is making me stutter a lot more than I usually do.

"Killer it's okay, we all make mistakes and I can forgive you for that. It's alright to break some promises, as long as you apologize. So never cut yourself over something like this again, do you understand? Mistakes won't make me stop loving you," I got the lecture I was expecting, but it was a lot better.

"T-thanks Outer, I love you too," I couldn't help but stutter through my tears.

Outer pulled me in for a kiss, then dragged me to our room. He collapsed onto the bed and dragged me down with him, our bodies intertwined. We realized how awkward the position we were in was and untangled ourselves.

The rest of the night was spent with Outer telling how everything that happened today was okay and that I should reach out to him if I'm gonna hurt myself again. I don't intend on breaking this promise.


	58. Killmare (Fluff) - Cuddles

Nightmare's POV

I'm currently buried in blankets because I'm cold and Killer doesn't want me to catch a cold. If this isn't at least half of all the blankets in the mansion, I'll be shocked and warm. Killer went to find more blankets before we cuddle, he's just too sweet and hot, I mean cute, no he's nice.

When he came back with another mountain of blankets I smiled at him, he's just too foolish. Luckily everyone else is out today, off with their boyfriends or just hanging out with their friends. Like Error, who's probably fucking my brother.

"Do you have enough blankets yet? I'm quite toasty," I received a glare for my words.

"Do you want to freeze to death? Because there are no heaters and this place is cold," Killer complained, his face looks really cute when he's mad.

"Come on, just cuddle me already. I've been waiting since you left for more blankets," I have to admit I'm impatient, especially when it comes to cuddling Killer.

"Alright, I'm not gonna let you go once the cuddling starts though," he declared cutely.

"Get over here you cute idiot," I yelled at him, before realizing what I said and blushing like crazy.

"C-cute? Wha-what? You think I'm cute? I-I uh don't know how to respond to that, s-sorry," Killer stuttered as red blush covered his face.

"S-sorry, I meant hot, no adorable, no nice and sweet. Shit, no I-I didn't mean that-," Killer cut me off with a kiss and I was so shocked that I almost didn't kiss back.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't of cut you off or kissed you," he apologized to me and I pulled him down and kissed him back.

Killer took control of the kiss and when he pulled away I tried to pull him back to me. He cuddled up beside me instead and just when I thought he fell asleep, I got another soft kiss.

"I love you, Nightmare," Killer mumbled against my chest as he snuggled closer to me.

"I love you too, Killer," I confessed quietly.


	59. Fluffynight (Fluff/Angst)

Ccino's POV

Nightmare forgot about my birthday and I'm quite upset about it. He's my boyfriend and he can't even remember something so simple. I guess I'm not important enough to him, he would've remembered if I was important.

"Ccino, I'm home," Nightmare called from the front door.

"Hey Night, did you forget what today is? Because I thought you would have said something about it by now," I feel very upset right now.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. Everything has been really stressful lately," I don't know if I believe his excuse or not.

"It's my birthday," I told him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Ccino," Nightmare's apologizing?

"I'm still upset that you forgot," I want him to truly understand how upset I am.

"Please, I'll do anything," he pleaded.

"I want cuddles, all night," I decided was a fair punishment.

"Alright, cuddles it is," he agreed to my demand.

"Movie too," I added quickly.

"Okay, if those are your demands than I can do them," I hugged him and we plopped down on the sofa.

"Wait, we need snacks," he used his tentacles to grab some without getting up.

"You good now? I could get more snacks," he offered.

"This is enough, now movie time," he wrapped me in his tentacles and put the movie on.

I don't know when, but I ended up falling asleep in his arms. When I woke up in the morning he kissed my forehead and told me that he loves me. Before he left to handle his team of misfits.


	60. Blueberry Sans (Angst) - Please Help Me

Blue's POV

I was having another panic attack, no one will help me through this. School has been getting to me and nobody else understands, even when I explain. Everyone else is happy and not overly anxious, so flawless.

Why can't I be like them? Why can't I be okay? It's not fair, I hate it. They say it's genetic and that nobody can control it, but I can't handle the level of stress I'm feeling. My body won't stop shaking, there are too many people around.

Everything is too much for me and nobody understands. Is this a curse? If it is, can someone please help me. I don't want to die, but I don't want to live either. Why does it have to be this way?

My nights are spent sobbing in my bed and having panic attacks that feel like they last forever. My days are spent differently, because I pretend to be okay, all so no one gets worried and then involved with my problems.

I can't take this anymore, I don't want to leave my room anymore. Just going outside causes a flare up of anxiety, it reminds me of leaving for school. I need help, please, anyone. My mind is turning against me, it wants to destroy me.

Maybe the ones who care can help me, because I need it. I just have to let them and not lie, although it's hard. Asking for help is terrifying and I don't want to admit that there's a problem. But it can't hurt to try, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a personal vent, there will be another. Any without a ship that is angst is likely to be a rant unless I say it isn't.


	61. Dustberry (Fluff/Angst) - Can't This be a Dream

Dust's POV

Blue was resting against my chest, our TV was playing some old horror movie and I couldn't help but think about how far we've come. We have two sons and are the average serial killer family.

That reminds me of my best friends Killer and Horror, along with their son Loki. They go out on more killing sprees than us, but aren't as loving and have a lot more fights with each other.

My husband woke up and kissed me softly without warning, our kids ran down the stairs with their tongues stuck out. I was still slightly tired, but if my family wants me to get up I will.

I ended up being dragged to the kitchen by Sprinkle and Fury, it wasn't that bad, just a little uncomfortable. The four of us had breakfast and then went out for a walk, Blue was holding my hand as the kids skipped in front of us.

When we got home the kids insisted on watching a horror movie and eating popcorn. They ended up laughing every time someone in the movie died, Blue fell asleep because it was too boring apparently.

I just enjoy spending time with my family, even if we're not murdering people. There is no one who I'd rather spend my time with, they are all I need. Even ifthey get on my nerves and put themselves in dangerous situations.

I love Blue and my kids, if this wasn't reality I would be heartbroken. This thankfully is reality, therefore everything is okay.

Blue's POV

"Blue, I'm sorry. He isn't going to wake up, we can't keep him in the simulation either. You have to say goodbye," Sci told me, my tears soaked Dust's sweater as I cried against his unconscious body.

It's been nearly two years, I've been waiting for him to wake up and now I know I have to say goodbye. I just don't want to, I love him more than anything in the world. The simulation was something I made to keep him happy while he was in coma.

Our real kids are different, Fury committed suicide and Sprinkle is always going to Loki for comfort. I don't want to lose the only person I've truly loved, but everyone has to eventually.

"Goodbye Dust, I love you and I will never love anyone else, because you were the only one meant for me," my tears kept falling, Sci turned off the machines keeping him alive and he dusted in my hands.

Sci collected his dust in a jar and I took it along with his sweater that he always wore. The jar is on the bedside table and I'm wearing his sweater. He used to let me wear it all the time, but I guess it's mine permanently now.

Sprinkle came home the next morning and kept me company, my tears would come back the second I wiped them away. Having Sprinkle with me was nice, I just couldn't stop crying over everything that reminded me of Dust.

The next day I went out for a walk and someone shot me in the soul, my world faded to black as I dusted. Me and Dust were reunite sooner than expected, but it's fine, I already missed him so much.


	62. Drinkberry (Lemon)

Dream's POV

Ink has been teasing me and Blue all day with his female ectobody, is he trying to get fucked or something? I don't know with him, he does weird things without reason. Blue has been getting really quiet, wait is he going to pounce on Ink?

He got up and grabbed Ink's wrist, before shoving him onto the sofa. Ink looked shocked, especially when Blue started grinding against his already summoned vagina. I'm not sure if I should watch, get involved or stop Blue from fucking Ink senseless.

"B-blue~ what's going on? W-why~ does this~ feel so mmm~ good? I don't~ understand," Ink asked as Blue continued grinding against him, I didn't expect Ink to be innocent or is he playing dumb.

"Inky, let's have some fun," I purred out, softly undressing myself.

"Aw, you're feeling left out, aren't you Dreamy," Blue teased as Ink squirmed and moaned under him.

Blue got up as I walked forward and began undressing himself as I undressed Ink, I couldn't help but drool over the sight of his wet vagina. He probably hasn't even played with himself before, that will make this so much more fun.

"Hey Blue, go get the lube. He's gonna be tight and we don't want it to hurt," I smirk at the fear that fell onto Ink's face.

"What are you gonna do? Why do you need something to keep it from hurting? Why did you take my clothes off? I have so many questions Dream," Ink was asking about everything and I'm gonna have to tell him.

"We're gonna be making you feel really good, but we could hurt you if we don't take precautions," I don't want him to know too much.

"Okay, I guess I'll try to enjoy it," Ink softly smiled at me.

"Tell us if it hurts, we might be a little too rough," Ink just nodded and kissed me.

"Hey I'm back and I have the lube," Blue was just barely keeping his cool.

All of us are naked and Ink is the only one who summoned the female ectobody, he might be sore tomorrow. Me and Blue aren't the most gentle people during sex, things can easily get out of hand.

Blue covered his dick in lube and I did the same, the lube is cold so it should feel good in Ink's warm entrance. I slipped in at the same time as Blue, he got Ink's back side and I got front, which I prefer.

"T-that feels really weird and good," Ink sounds confused and pleasured.

"That's the point Inky, to feel good," I was already panting lightly.

"O-okay," Ink was stuttering from the pleasure.

I started thrusting in and then pulling out, only to slam back in again. Blue has been bouncing Ink on his dick to get his own pleasure and it's helped Ink meet me halfway into each thrust. Ink has been moaning loudly the whole time and I love the sound, along with the slapping of ectoskin.

"D-dreamy aaahhhhhhhhh~ this f-feels amazing mmmmmmmm~ faster~ please," Ink was hardly able to get the words out between his sweet moans.

Suddenly I felt Ink cum and I speed up so that he doesn't start getting overstimulated. Blue noticed my extra speed and tried to keep up to me, which he did quickly. Blue came in Ink's ass as I finally released into Ink's wrecked entrance.

"I feel warm and tired, can we go to bed? After a quick shower, because I feel dirty," Ink sounds like he's worn-out and definitely tired.

"Okay Inky, I'll clean you off in the shower and then we can go to bed," I told him softly.


	63. Creamkillmare (Angst/Finger Lime)

Dream's POV

I was laying in bed when Killer and Cross ran in, both of them are in some sort of trouble. Nightmare ran in after them, he roughly pin both of them with his tentacles and began teasing them on my bedroom floor.

"Can you guys please do this somewhere else," I was just heard over the soft moans.

"Dream, these idiots came into my room while I was reading and started kissing me. I need to punish them," Nightmare yelled at me, I don't like when he does that.

"Hey Nightmare, how about we bring Dream into our little punishment. I mean, none of us are really bottom," Cross suggested and Nightmare agreed, they didn't even ask me.

"I-I don't want to do this," I mumbled out as they pinned me to the bed.

"Come on Dreamy, it won't be that bad," Cross purred against my mouth, I shoved him off my body.

"I-I said n-no," I stuttered out and I was still pinned to my bed, my female ectobody accidentally summoning.

"Aw, are you sure you don't want this? It seems like your body wants it," Killer taunted me.

"I-I'm sure I don't want this, m-my b-body wasn't s-supposed to d-do that,"I was still stuttering and I couldn't sound confident, even if my life depended on it.

"Brother, this will make you feel really good, just give in," Nightmare spoke gently and I couldn't resist, I gave in.

Killer was in my ass and Cross was in my virgin vagina, both sides stung as they entered and it brought back memories from my life in Dreamtale. The villagers would fuck me in the ass, they wouldn't touch my vagina as they didn't want to properly take my virginity.

"S-stop, it hurts. Not again, I-I-I'm stronger now," they looked shocked about what I said.

"Dream, we're sorry. You said no and we didn't listen," Cross apologized, while both of them pulled out.

"What do you mean by again? You can trust us," Nightmare was desperate to know.

"I-I've been sexually mistreated before, t-this just reminds m-me of it," I admitted hesitantly.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Killer apologized as well.

"I-It's okay, y-you didn't know," I don't want them to feel worse about it.

"Who mistreated you? I will kill them," Nightmare was very serious about what he was saying.

"You already killed them, ages ago," he clearly put the pieces together.

"Those fucking bitches, they didn't care who they were targeting," the others were super confused.

"Who? Sorry we kinda don't know," Cross asked.

"Some people from AU, they liked picking on people who were more vulnerable both mentally and physically," I explained briefly.

"Okay, I think I understand," Killer said softly.


	64. Crerrordrinkmare (Angst/Fluff/Lemon)

Cross's POV

I was laying on the sofa with my boyfriends and felt one of them press against a cut on my leg in their sleep, it stung. Tears started dripping down my face, when Ink woke up and immediately saw the blood soaking into my clothes, so he softly lifted Dream off.

We returned to snuggling in our cuddle pile, the others were quite still in their sleep and I was able to sleep through the rest of the night. When I woke up Dream was healing my cut and the others looked worried, of course their worried, I'm hurt.

"Cross how did you get hurt? It's quite a large cut," Dream asked with his soft, kind voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I can't tell them, someone was touching me in inappropriate ways and that was the cost of escape.

"We're worried about you, please tell us," Ink was practically begging and I gave in.

"Fine, but please drop it after I tell you," I received nods from of them," a few days ago, on my walk home from hanging out with Epic, someone tried to rape me. I hardly got out of there, my leg got caught on something sharp and I made it worse by pulling it out carelessly."

"I'm gonna go kill someone," Nightmare growled out, the rest of my boyfriends nodded.

A few hours later they came home covered in blood and dust, I was cuddling with Error, because he didn't want to leave me home alone. Dream and Ink raced to the shower, while Nightmare just changed his clothes.

Dream's POV

I beat Ink to the bathroom and locked him out, then I got undressed, glancing at my fresh cuts littering my arms. The water and soap stung each cut, suddenly Ink teleported into the bathroom.

"D-Dream, why are you covered in cuts and scars? Please answer me," Ink was terrified, so I stepped out of the shower and hugged him.

"It's okay Inky, I'm trying to stop doing this," I reassured him and then pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Okay Dreamy," Ink removed his clothes and pulled me back into the shower.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me again, softly I grinded our pelvises. Both of us summoned different ectobodies, mine was the female one, Ink summoned the male one. I couldn't wait for Ink, I flipped us around and pushed him inside my tight entrance.

"D-Dreamy you're so tight, mmm~ god, the others are gonna be jealous that they missed out. Aaaahhhh~ ride me faster Dreamy," I did as he requested and bounced faster.

Since this was both me and Ink's first time, we came pretty fast. A few minutes in I came, right before Ink and I felt the cum fill me up. Both of us cleaned ourselves off and got dry as quickly as possible.

Nightmare's POV

Me, Cross and Error heard what our other boyfriends were doing from the living room. Cross hid under a blanket with Error, while I just sat beside them and set up a movie on my computer. Suddenly Dream and Ink ran through the room, I'm suprised either of them are walking.

My gaze turned towards Dream's wrists, they were usually covered by gloves or sleeves. The cuts were messy and there is a lot of them, I wonder if Ink noticed. Ink caught Dream and pulled him down to the floor, their towels hardly covered their asses, I drooled as Dream pulled his towel over his summoned private parts.

That's when Ink clued in on his exposed body, he covered it while blushing like mad. I wanna see that show more often, it's hot and I wish I could touch them, but they're way too uncomfortable.

"Will you two get dressed and stop tempting me," I snapped a bit at them.

"S-sorry, we'll go," Dream stuttered out, I felt instant guilt.

Both of them went into our bedroom, Dream was shaking and probably crying, I can't tell because his back is facing me. Ink came out a few minutes later, Dream was still inside. Without hesitation, I walked into our bedroom and saw Dream sobbing into a pillow.

"Hey Dream, sorry about how snappy was being. Ever since the thing with Cross I've just been a little off and I don't like seeing you two so exposed when you're not it the bathroom or our bedroom. Please forgive me," Dream grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed, then he cuddled me for a while.

When he let go we went to the living room to watch a movie, Dream and Error were snuggled into my sides. Cross was snuggled up against Error, while Ink snuggled Dream and I wrapped my tentacles around the four of them.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling, Dream had a mental breakdown at one point, but we calmed him down. By the time we fell asleep the sun was rising and the moon disappeared, along with the events of the day before.

Error's POV

Ever since last week when Ink and Dream fucked and the others beat a guy to death, things have been good. Dream is pregnant, all because Ink didn't use protection and didn't pull out when he came.

We found out about Dream's self-harm and we've all been supporting him. Some days are harder to deal with than others, we all have our own issues and all of us have had small flare ups in them.

I've been having more issues with my haphephobia, no one has touched me in three days and that's been keeping me from panic attacks. Nightmare has been the only one I've tried touching, even though I trust him, I'm still scared without reason.

I hope this issue will go away, I want to cuddle my boyfriends without having a panic attack or crashing. Recently Ink has been freaking out when he's alone for even a minute, it sounds kinda like autophobia, the fear of being alone.

Out of all my boyfriends I know the least about Ink, when the relationship started it was just me, Nightmare and Cross. Cross asked us if we could date Dream too and I agreed, Nightmare was a bit hesitate, but he gave in. Ink joined our relationship when Dream asked and none of us could say no to the puppy dog eyes.

Everyone else got to know Ink pretty well right away, except me. He used to be my enemy and we fought a lot, then I was just dating him. Sharing a bed, eating together, going on dates and so many other things.

It was weird, but my boyfriends were happy and eventually I got used to him. Now I feel like I need to learn about every single thing he's done, just so I can trust him and finally except everything as it is.

*Days Later*

"Nightmare, there's a spider in our room! Kill it, or it might kill us," I cried into the back of Nightmare's sweater.

"It's just a spider, it won't kill anyone. I'll put it outside," Nightmare minutes later carried the spider outside and tossed it into the road.

"What happened? Error, you look especially happy," Cross walked in and asked.

"There was a spider and Nightmare got rid of it," I responded still worried about there being more of them.

"I heard the word spider, where is it? I have always wanted to kill one with a flamethrower," Ink said calmly while walking into the room.

"Nightmare put it outside," I told him.

"Thanks, I'll be back later," Ink walked out of the house and suddenly had a flamethrower.

"Whatever is happening, shut the fuck up," Dream shouted from the living room.

We all shut up and went off to do what we want, quietly at least. Dream is cranky and a bit of a bitch, but he hasn't been sleeping well, so I can't blame him.


	65. Kustard (Angst/Lemon)

Classic's POV

Red came over to me and Paps house because his brother was mad at him, again. Problem is, we don't have a spare room, so he's sleeping in my room. Worst thing out of all of this, I started my heat earlier today and have been having difficulty controlling myself.

When we went to bed I lost control, I pinned Red to my bed and humped him. He summoned his female ectobody immediately, I already had the male one summoned and was desperate to get in my boyfriend's pants.

Quickly I undressed both of us and without warning slammed into him. He had tears rolling down his face from the pain, but I ignored it and continued roughly thrusting into. Red after a few minutes started moaning and stopped crying.

"C-classic~ what are you doing? S-stop," Red moaned.

"Shut up and stay still," I growled at him.

I continued to fuck him, although I know he isn't consenting to this. He kept squirming and trying to escape, I pushed him back onto the bed. Red started sobbing and I felt a little bad, but I kept going.

After a bit I came into his tight entrance, causing him to try escaping again and this time I let him go. Red got dressed and ran out of my room, likely going back to his house. What if I'm the reason he gets beaten? Now I feel shitty about what I did.

Maybe I should go check on him, even though I raped him. I think I will, he probably is a mess right now. If his brother sees him he'll likely be beaten for being too weak.

When I went to check on him he was sleeping in his bed and slightly shaking. I've traumatized him, permanently. This is the worst thing I've ever done.


	66. Horrordustkillberry (Angst)

Blue's POV

Me and Killer are depressed, Horror and Dust try to keep us from cutting or attempting suicide, but they have a hard time. We usually cut together, that way neither of us goes too far. Somedays we agree to help each other with attempted suicide, but we always end up saving each other.

Today is different though, Killer locked himself in the bathroom and is being too quiet. I'm getting scared, what if he decided to kill himself today and I should be breaking down the door to stop him.

After around half an hour of not getting a response, I broke down the door. Killer was laying in his own blood and the regret of not acting sooner hit me. If I had been faster, he would still be awake and not at risk of dying.

I called an ambulance and then I texted Horror and Dust, they were out grocery shopping . Both of them texted that they were heading home, at least I won't be alone for this whole thing.

By the time they got home, Killer was already in the ambulance, on his way to the hospital. Dust dragged me and Horror into the car, before driving to the hospital. When we arrived they put us in a waiting room, none of us knew what to do.

I ended up cuddling with Horror while waiting for the news on Killer, honestly I want to cut away my worry. Finally after a two hour wait, we were allowed to see Kills and none of us were prepared to see him like this.

He was hooked up to a lot of machines and had bandages all along his arms. Kills should of talked to us, we love him and don't want him to die. Here we are though, in a hospital, waiting for our fourth lover to wake up.

*A Month Later*

Today I'm going shopping with Dream and Ink, they said I've been too depressed over Killer's attempted suicide. He still hasn't woke up and I'm the only one who is worried, not even our boyfriends are worried anymore.

Only reason I decided to go with them was because they need help picking out baby clothes and I love tiny stuff. Plus I don't want to be home alone, it usually leads to a lot of self-harm and thoughts about suicide.

We were out for several hours and only went to our respective houses because Error needs help dealing with Nightmare, he got wasted. I got home to my boyfriends talking shit about me and how I'm too emotional, so they're gonna break up with me.

Their words hurt, but I have thinking about killing myself and today is the day. First I wrote a suicide note and left it by the front door, half under a rock. Then I texted Dream and Ink, telling them that I'm going to miss them.

My phone was instantly buzzing with texts, most trying to find out where I am and telling me to stay put. I told them my location, but they won't make it in time. The breeze blew my clothes and I was feeling scared, along with guilty for leaving Killer.

Every second brought me closer to the edge and soon enough my toes were over the edge. I can hear Ink telling me to back up, but I just inched closer and Dream is calling someone. No one is fast enough now, the air rushed past me as I fell.

"I hope I see you again, Killer," then everything faded to black.

Dust's POV

I was making out with Horror, when I got a phone call. It was from Dream, he sounded scared and eventually I could make out his words. Blue, the one who took Killer's attempted suicide the hardest, is about to jump off a bridge.

This was something me and Horror assumed wouldn't happen, at least anymore. After the first week we assumed Blue would be ok, guess we were wrong. Dream already hung up, he said something about calling an ambulance for Blue, if he's still alive.

Killer's POV

I woke up in a hospital, Dust and Horror showed up a bit later. Blue wasn't with them and I get the feeling he's gone, because Blue never let's anyone have his scarf. They confirmed it to me and handed me his suicide note.

Dear Killer, Horror and Dust,

I'll love you guys forever, please don't doubt that. I'm writing this to say goodbye, since Kills has been in a coma, I've been struggling with my depression more. No matter how much I want to stay with you guys, I can't suffer through this anymore. Also I know Dust is pregnant with my kid, I want you to name them either Sprinkle or Fury. I love all of you and thanks for everything.

-Blue

Tears streamed down my face, Blue committed suicide and I couldn't stop him. I guess I'll follow close behind him, just when things are calm. They knew this would happen eventually.

*Another Month Later*

Horror is pregnant too, I really fucked up. At least they'll have someone to remember me by when I'm gone, which will be sooner rather than later. The noose was tied in the bathroom and my remaining boyfriends are asleep, I looped it around my neck and hung.


	67. Ds Drink (Fluff) - Sick Day

DS Dream's POV

Ink looked more tired than usual and he wasn't acting like he usually does, so I decided to confront him about his weird behavior. Which ment I had to take Ink into a room alone, if anyone sees me taking Ink into a room they will probably think we're kissing or something, don't know why.

"Ink what's up with you today? You've been acting off," Ink refused to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry, I caught a cold and didn't want to disturb your work," he never does anything to help himself, I don't understand why.

"Go get some rest, you have the rest of the day off," Ink just looked at me with a small smile.

"Seems like you have a soft spot Boss, never would of guessed," after his annoying, but quite true remark, he left.

I will check on him after I get some work done, he is so reckless for getting sick. He's also cocky and arrogant, as well as weird, smart,hot and dreamy- wait, what did I just think? No, no way do I like Ink, he is just my right hand man, that's all.

I'm not in love with Ink, I can't be. What if I am though? What then? Ink will probably reject me anyway, we're just working together. It would make work awkward if I confessed to him, I'll ignore my feelings again.

*Later When The Work Was Done*

I went into Ink's room, it was clean and plain. He should really decorate the place, it's so bland. Now to check if Ink is sleeping or at least laying down, I glanced towards the bed and saw Ink hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Ink, are you asleep? I came to check on you," I saw him roll over and look at me, he really does look sick. How did I not realize earlier?

"No, I can't fall asleep and I feel sick. I do want to sleep, but I don't know how to properly fall asleep. I usually don't really sleep," he doesn't sleep, no wonder he's sick.

"Why don't you sleep Ink? Please tell me," I sat beside him and put my hand on his forhead, he has a fever.

"I don't like feeling defenseless and sleeping is when it's easiest to be ambushed," who could get in here to attack him?

"How about I stay by your side while you get some sleep," he needs sleep more than me right now.

"O-okay, I guess that works," he snuggled against my chest and I wrapped my wings around him, no one can hurt him like this.

"I won't leave your side, no matter what. I really care about you Ink," does he like me back, did I confess the right way?

"B-boss, do you mean in a r-romantic way? 'Cause I like you like that too," he really likes me back, now I can keep him by my side forever.

"Yeah, I meant it that way," I then softly kissed him, he returned the kiss.

"You might get sick too, Boss," I didn't think about that.

"Ink, you can just call me Dream and I doubt I'll get sick," he just snuggled closer to me.

*Next Morning*

"You were right Ink, today will just have to be a sick day," I declared.


	68. Cream (Lemon)

Dream's POV

Cross is adorable, more than anything else in the multiverse and no one can tell me otherwise. Especially when he's embarrassed, he squirms around in my hugs and then runs off blushing. I know what I have to do to make him mine, I just need his consent.

"Hey Cross, I need to ask you something," he walked over to here my question.

"What is it? I'm listening," he smiled innocently at me and I could hardly resist kissing him.

"Will you go on a date with me? It's okay if you don't want to," I had to make him feel like he has to.

"I guess I can, since I am single," yes, it worked.

"When do you want to go out? I kinda didn't think that far ahead," I had to lie, I can't tell him that I've thought about everything. Especially when I get him in my bed and roughly fuck him, until both of us cum.

"We can go out later this evening if you want," he looks unsure, I have to change that.

"Yeah, that works, so maybe seven tonight at MTT resort. In Undertale," Cross nodded softly in response.

I waved him goodbye, that's when it sunk in. I'm gonna get Cross drunk and then have sex with him, this might still be closer to rape than I intended. Still, no going back now. Just need to continue, I can't get unsure because that's the only thing that can stop me.

*Later At MTT Resort*

"Dream, are we going to be getting alcoholic drinks? I am kind of a lightweight," he nervously admits to me.

"Yeah, it's okay if you get a little drunk, I'll take care of you," I reassured him.

"Okay, just don't let me do anything to stupid," shit, this could get in the way of my plan.

"Got it, but no promises," the only way to still get what I want.

We both ended up wasted, Cross was basically grinding on me by the end of our date and I couldn't resist him anymore. In a alleyway outside of MTT resort, I shoved Cross against a wall and made out with him.

Occasionally I would kiss his neck or take a bit of his clothes off. I heard him moaning when I touched certain parts of his body, he had already summoned a female ectobody and was desperately trying to get me to just fuck him.

I enjoyed teasing him more, small things made him moan loudly and small things made him even more needy. My hands finally went towards his extremely wet entrance, his moans kept getting louder.

Finally I took my own clothes off, along with the rest of Cross's. He was trying to get my summoned dick in his pussy and I was happy to oblige. Softly thrusting in and out of his tight entrance, he clearly is a virgin.

"Dreamy, can ahhhhhhhhh~ you go mmmhhmm~ faster," he is way to drunk to feel anything besides pleasure, just how I planned. I didn't plan having sex in a alleyway in Undertale, outside of MTT resort.

I did go faster, everytime I thrusted the sound of ectoskin slapping together could be heard. Cross probably won't be able to walk tomorrow, I'm definitely gonna have to act like I was just as wasted as him.

His pussy got tighter and knew I was close cumming as well. A few more thrusts and I felt Cross cum, came shortly after, filling Cross to the point where it started dripping out of him. I picked up our clothes and teleported into my bedroom.

My first thought was to clean both of us off, so I dragged a still very drunk Cross into the bathroom attached to my room. First I filled the tub and then put Cross in, before I stepped in as well.

I cleaned the cum off of us and dried both of us off, then I had to find some pajamas for Cross. Once he in the pajamas, he was on the edge of passing out and curled up on my bed. My arms wrapped around him as I cuddled up next to him in bed.


	69. Dustkill (Fluff) - Date Night

Dust's POV

I woke up to Killer cuddling against my chest, he was holding onto with a death grip. So I softly shook him awake, I got a punch in the chest followed by a lot of apologies. He absolutely adorable, his cuteness makes me happy.

"Dusty, you shouldn't wake me up like that. You know I attack when you do that," he's now pouting at me and being even cuter than earlier.

"Sorry, but you need to get up, our date is in three hours. It's our two year anniversary," I can already tell he forgot that was today.

"I kinda forgot, sorry," he apologizes for everything.

"It's okay, I know you are forgetful sometimes. Plus you make up for it in cuteness," Killer couldn't handle me calling him cute.

"Uh, um, w-well we s-should get up, we need breakfast. Then we can get ready for our date," he stuttered at the start of his sentence and a bright red blush covered his face the whole time.

*Later At The Date*

I'm getting a little nervous, I wanna ask Killer to marry me. What if he says no? What then? This has to work out, I love Killer so much and he loves me too. We arrived at the location for our date and I got ready to ask Killer.

"D-Dusty, can I take off the blindfold now? It's a bit tight," I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I got for Kills.

"Yeah," he softly pulled it off, then I asked,"Killer will you marry me?"

"Yes, YES!YES!YES! I would love to," relief washed over me as Killer put the ring on, it looks perfect on him.

The rest of our date was just as amazing, we had picnic under the stars and talked about all of the things we absolutely need at the wedding. Killer was still shy and anxious, but it wasn't as bad as it usually is. He usually can't talk without stuttering at least a little bit, tonight however, he hasn't stuttered at all.

When we got home it was nearly two in the morning, meaning we had to go to bed. The next morning was very different, we got up at around one in the afternoon and told the rest of our team about our engagement.

Everyone was happy for us, we later in the evening told Blue and his reaction was pure excitement. Killer is one of his best friends in secret, the Star Sanses still don't like us. Blue goes behind their backs and is a good friend to all of us Bad Sanses.

We couldn't talk for long because Dream called Blue, apparently needing him for something. I was very tempted to take the phone and tell Dream to fuck off, but I knew I can't do that, it would blow Blue's cover.

When we arrived home again Error was making out with Nightmare, while Horror gave Cross the middle finger. I'm guessing Horror ate his chocolate again and doesn't care how Cross is reacting at all.

Me and Killer went to our room and got a movie set up, we cuddled and laughed about how stupid the movie people were being. The night disappeared, the morning sun broke us out of our movie binge and we finally went to sleep.


	70. Afterdeath (Angst)

Reaper's POV

My job isn't easy and it makes me wish I was the one dying, that would be better for my mental health. Killing people is the worst, I have to take a person someone loves away. Today I have to go to a very remote location, apparently someone there has to die though.

I've been cutting myself and just now they started hurting, I just teleported somewhere mysterious. A boy dressed in white, with a red scarf and cut across his chest stood in a small patch of grass.

"If you're here to kill me, please just get it over with. I don't want to watch my brother and my friends suffer anymore. I've watched this for years, please make it stop," he's begging me to kill him, he's like me.

"My name is Reaper, I kill people by touching them and I want to stop. Stop killing, stop hurting, just stop everything," he's the first person I've trusted with my thoughts besides myself.

"You want to die too, we could go together," he suggested.

"Tell me your name before we do this," I want to find him on the other side.

"It's Genocide, Geno for short," Genocide, that's unique.

"Just hold my hand and it will all be over," he began walking towards me.

When he reached me, I took my scythe and killed both of us. Our bodies began dusting and we died for good, no longer is there a Reaper and Geno.


	71. Driller/Kreme (Lemon) - Whatever You Want

Dream's POV

Killer and I are cuddled up on our sofa, just when I went to stand up, I get pulled back. Kills has been really clingy all day, if I'm guessing, I'd say he's in heat and doesn't want me to leave him in an uncomfortable situation.

"Kills, are you in heat? Sorry for just assuming, but I-" Killer cut me off with a rough kiss.

Minutes later, I'm making out with Killer while he whines in discomfort and need. I know when Kills wants relief over slow kissing and me taking my time, I will relieve him later. He needs to beg for his relief and pleasure.

"Dream, please relieve me, I need it. I'll do whatever you want in return," Killer offers and I nod.

Kills has his female ectobody summoned and I do as well, he softly removed our clothes before giving the control back to me. My fingers got to work, softly sliding in and out of his overly sensitive pussy.

It only took a minute to make him cum all over my hands, Kills is already trying to push them back in. I can only guess how bad his heat is, but I can't help but tease him. His discomfort is quite cute, my hands started groping his breasts roughly.

Then my tongue slid into his sensitive pussy, he tried pushing me deeper and I let him this once. Heat can get painful and I don't want to make him suffer. My tongue is exploring his warm, soft entrance, his moans only getting louder.

Suddenly cum exploded into my mouth and I swallowed it all, Killer seemed happy now. Until the front door burst open, I had to quickly pull a blanket over us. Blue and Ink walked in, completely oblivious of what me and Killer just did.

"Dream we're back, we're gonna head to Blue's room so don't disturb us," sounds like they're about to get busy too.

"Sure, just don't get too loud," both of their faces lit up with blush.

"F-fine, we're going now," they finally went upstairs.

"Let's go to my room and try to get some sleep," I got a soft smile in return.


	72. Dreamberry (Fluff/Angst) - Not Your Fault

Dream's POV

My fault, my fault, my fault, it's all my fault! My brother is a true monster because I let him be bullied and then in the end, I protected his bullys over him. My brother, one of the people I love the most. I'm worthless, I should just kill myself.

I got up, changing into a yellow hoodie and black sweatpants, a small blade was tucked into my pocket. I told my friends I was going out for a walk, I didn't mention that I wasn't coming back.

Blue's POV

Something is up with Dream, so I'm gonna follow him. I hope he doesn't notice, I mean I have a major crush on him, so this could be stalking. I'm mean it's not my first time stalking someone, I might have some problems.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the forest, sitting under one of the huge trees. That's when he pulled out a razor blade, I was terrified. I was in a bad place like that before too, my brother and friends helped me through it, well when they found they helped. I'll help Dream, I walked over and grabbed Dream's hand, stopping him from damaging himself more than he already did.

"Dream, look at me," I waited until he looked at me to continue,"I know what you're going through. I used to hurt myself, it got bad before it got better, but I had support. Now I'll be your support, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Blue, I-I-I don't know if I can. How can it get better? I don't understand," tears rolled down Dream's face as he spoke.

"It's not gonna be easy, but you can't be scared to reach out for help. Please, if you're ever having a bad day, come to me. I can help you, if you let me," I wiped his tears away and pulled him into a hug.

Dream's POV

Why does he care so much? I can't understand. I do know that I love him even more now. I'm a mess, what does he see in me that I can't. There is nothing likeable about me.

"Blue, why do you care about me? I don't understand," I mumbled as I pressed myself closer to his body.

"Dream, I'm in love with you, that's why," Blue's words made me blush, I was flustered.

"I-I love you too," I told him.

"Let's go home, we can cuddle and watch a movie of your choice," he suggested something that to me was a dream come true to me.

"Blue before we go, I was wondering can we be a couple? I just was wonder-" I was cut off by Blue's mouth on mine, a few moments passed before he pulled away.

"Did that answer your question, cutie? So cute," I was a blushing mess but I nodded anyway.

We teleported home and Blue dragged me over to the sofa, where he cuddled up with me as we watched The Shining. Blue laughed through it, while I snuggled as close as possible to him.


	73. Krossmare (Lemon)

Killer's POV

I was sitting in the living room looking at pictures of Cross, I had recently developed feelings for him and didn't know how to tell him 'cause he's dating Nightmare. I know that I'm gonna lose control and just fuck him senseless soon, I mean come on, he walks around in short shorts and a oversized hoodie, how could I not want to fuck him?

I watched Cross run over to Nightmare, his face was flushed and he was lightly panting. Nightmare grabbed him with his tentacles and walked down the hall to his bedroom, the realization hit me hard. Cross was in heat and Nightmare was about to help him.

I took off running after them so that I could get Cross to myself, then I heard a soft moan from the bedroom and knew I was too late. I still knocked on the door to try and stop it.

"Who's there and what do you want? I am busy right now," Nightmare's voice was low and husky, it kinda turned me on.

"It's Killer and can I please come in? Sorry if this is intruding," I almost stuttered while asking, I guess I really am nervous.

"Fine, but now you're involved," I was shocked that I was being let in, then it hit me. I was going to be having sex with my crush and my boss.

Cross's POV

I was laying half naked in bed with Nightmare, when Killer knocked and asked to come in and now I know I'm not gonna be able to walk after this.

"Cross, can you please give us a different form? I think you'll enjoy it more like that," Night asked so sweetly that I couldn't help but give in, plus my body was aching because of how long these idiots take to get ready.

My female ectobody was formed for the two boys who were eyeing me. Killer walked over and Nightmare grinded my pussy, I let out a loud moan that got Killer even more turned on, I'm fucked.

Killer and Nightmare completely stripped, before positioning me over their dicks. Killer pushed into my ass while Nightmare went for my pussy. Nightmare didn't let me get used to his size at all, he started thrusting at top speed right from the start, I didn't know if I screaming or moaning. Killer on the other hand, was gentle, he slowly thrusted into my ass earning him some soft moans mixed in with my half screaming half moaning.

Killer sped up after a bit, but only after I started moaning instead of screaming. The feeling was amazing, then suddenly I felt a knot in my stomach, followed by me cumming all over Nightmare's dick. Nightmare and Killer saw that I had released and took it as a challenge. Both of them got even faster wrecking my entrances, before cumming harshly at the same time inside of me.

"Crossy you good? Or was that too much," Nightmare asked as Killer's mouth slid onto my shoulder earning him a sweet, soft moan.

"I'm good, I'll be sore tomorrow though," I whispered back since I was losing my voice after all the screaming and moaning.

"Let's get some sleep, 'cause I'm tired after that," Killer spoke so simply, as if we didn't just have rough sex. I nodded anyway and Nightmare was already half asleep.

*Next Day*

I woke to a stab of pain in my crouch, I whined softly while tugging Nightmare's hand. The pain was horrible, I had enjoyed the sex but not the after affects.

"Nighty, it hurts," I softly mumbled into his shoulder, Killer's hands were wrapped around my waist, I like having support from both sides.

"Cross, babe, I'm so sorry I should of been more gentle," Night apologized.

"It's ok, I was in heat and that helped," I refused his apology.

"We should get up anyway," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Kills wake up," I spoke as loud as I could, which was just above a whisper.

Killer woke up, but cuddled closer to me. He was adorable, damn I just walked into a threesome. At least I love both of these idiots.

"Do we have to get up? I'm cozy" Killer complained.

"Fine, you to can get some more sleep, but I'm getting up," Night said in defeat.

Nightmare's POV

I left my room and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, I knew some idiots were gonna us for being so loud.

"Hey Boss, can Cross still walk? Or is he to fucked up? We could all hear you guys," Horror teased.

I used my tentacle to throw Horror, he landed on Dust who started yelling swear words. I smirked knowing that Horror learned his lesson. It faded into a soft smile knowing I have Cross and Killer all to myself.


	74. Horrorkill (Lemon) - At Any Cost

Killer's POV

I was sitting in my room, when I heard a knock a my door. I knew that the only person in this house, besides me, that knocks was Nightmare.

"Killer you and Horror are going on a mission in Underlust, the goal is to get Lust to join our team. Do whatever it takes," Nightmare told me through the door.

"Understood Boss," I replied blandly.

After that I went to get Horror, he didn't argue about where we were going which was nice. I wonder why? I'm just over thinking it, he probably will kill everyone and drag Lust home with us. But why does Boss want Lust of all people? Next thing I knew we were outside of Lust's house.

"What do you two boys want~" Lust tried seduction on us, it didn't work.

"Our Boss wants you to join our team," I told him simply.

"What do I get out of this? I mean, I'm not just gonna leave," he was getting fussy.

"He said to get you at any cost," I said in a bored tone.

"Any cost huh? How about if you to fuck each and let me record it, I'll go," he offered.

"Wha- no I don't wanna lose my virginity! I don't agree," Horror protested.

"Boss said any cost, Horror we have to," I didn't mean to sound bossy, but I really did.

"Killer, come on," Horror whined.

"Let's get this over with, I want to go home and watch anime," I made what we were doing final.

"I guess, I still don't really want to though," Horror admitted sighing in defeat.

I wasn't certain what to do, it was one of those things that I followed my instincts for. We were on Lust's bed and Horror was on top of me, his mouth just a few inches away from mine. That's when I got the feeling that I wasn't ready either, I remained as I was anyway. Failure is not an option, I have to do this.

Horror finally kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan as his hands roamed my body, touching me in places no else had ever had the chance to touch. I was uncomfortable, but at the same time, my body was giving into the feeling that spread to everywhere Horror touched.

After we made out for a while Horror slid his hands into my shorts, his fingers hooked on my underwear and pulled them off. I blushed dark red, as he started taking off my sweater and then my T-shirt. I was completely naked, while Horror was completely dressed.

"Horror please take off your clothes too, I don't wanna be the only one of us who is naked," I spoke as sweetly and innocently as I could.

"Alright, Cutie," he said in a way that was insanely hot.

His clothes fell onto the floor next to mine and I couldn't help but stare at his body, I suddenly felt my female ectobody form. Horror saw and summoned the male ectobody, my blush spread across my face even more and it got even darker.

"Can you please fuck me already," I murmured as my pussy got wetter.

"If you say so," Horror said as the tip of his dick brushed against my entrance.

I moaned loudly at that, although I could tell that he was really big and that it was gonna hurt when he takes my virginity. It was a sudden sharp pain in my crouch area that made my breathe hitch and my vision went blurry.

"It-It hurts, a lot," I cried while whispering that to Horror.

He stopped moving, I was glad he didn't want to hurt me further. After a few minutes I moved my hips, signalling Horror to move. His thrusts started off slow before getting faster. I couldn't stop moaning.

"Aaahhhh~, Horror, please go ahhhh~ faster," I panted out.

I didn't know if he could, but I was pleasantly suprised. Eventually I felt a knot in my stomach and Horror's dick twitched, before he released his cum into my wrecked pussy. I couldn't move, my body felt tried and I could tell I was gonna be sore for a while afterwards.

"Good job you two, I'll pack up some of my stuff and then we can go," Lust, who I completely forgot was there told us before walking away.

"Horror, can you carry me home? I can't feel my legs," I mumbled into Horror's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can do that, Babe," my face lit up with blush again at his words.

"Why did you call me that? Unless, you want to date me," I manged to say, although I was still really flustered.

"I do want to date you, plus it would be wrong not to. I claimed you, I need to keep you. I hope you understand that you belong to me now," his voice was beautiful and when he said he needed to have me, I couldn't help falling in love with him.

"I understand, I'm all yours. Now we should probably get dressed, I would like to go home. Maybe after we get home we can cuddle," I spoke with enthusiasm at the thought of us cuddling.

"Sounds good Babe, I'll help you get dressed too, 'cause I doubt you can do it by yourself," I smiled at him, he was right I couldn't get dressed by myself.

After we got dressed I was snuggled into Horror's chest as he carried me bridal style, Lust was smiling at us, probably because he got us having sex on tape. I can't believe that I even did that with Horror, I'm glad that we're dating now.

When we got home we went straight to Nightmare, he gave us a look of ' why the fuck are you carring Killer, Horror,' I'm not in the mood to care about what anyone is thinking. I am fucking tired and starting to feel sore too.

"Good job you guys, I'll give you tomorrow off for not beating the shit out of the new recruit," Nightmare said to us.

"They wouldn't have actually done that, right?" Lust asked with worry.

"Oh they've done it before, probably because I sent Dust with them. He doesn't always listen to orders," Nightmare smiled at the now concerned Lust.

"Boss, me and Horror had to fuck just to convince him to join, so I can we leave? I'm really tired after that," I reported and complained at the same time.

"Yeah you can leave and Lust good job, I've been trying to get them together for a while now," I heard what Nightmare said as Horror carried me to my room and couldn't help but blush.

When we got to my room Horror layed me down in my bed, before cuddling up beside. I heard Horror softly snoring a minute later, I smiled and kissed his forehead before drifting off to sleep myself.


	75. Scifell (Fluff) - Movie Night

Sci's POV

Fell asked me if we could have a movie night at my place, he sounded like he needed to get away from his brother and I understood right away. It was quite peaceful out tonight at least, no monsters deciding to play pranks or any other annoying things.

I heard a knock at my door and I ran over to get it, when it opened it revealed my hot boyfriend. Last week when Fell came over we had sex, I was a total bottom and when everyone else found out I was a bottom I got teased, a lot. At least he told them to fuck off.

"Thanks babe, I needed a break from Boss's constant complaints. He really gets under my skin," we both burst out laughing at his pun that was just to perfectly placed.

"Anyway, what type of movie do you wanna watch? Because I don't really care what type it is," I asked him.

"I'd say a horror movie, I want to see you get scared and then I get extra cuddles," he was clearly underestimating me.

We walked over to my sofa and Fell sat down while I set up the movie, I chose Friday The 13th 'cause it's supposedly a classic. I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend, so I don't really care what we're watching.

While watching the movie a girl got an axe to the head and I screamed while snuggling into Fell's chest. He made me feel safe, I like being with him. I also have to tell him I'm pregnant, that'll be a fun conversation.

After the movie was over I knew I needed to tell him about our baby, I just am scared about how he'll react. I wanted to just lay on his chest and not worry about us having a kid.

"Hey babe, I need to tell you something, I-I'm pregnant. I know this is probably a lot for you too, but it's just that I'm not sure how we'll be able to raise a kid when we don't even live in the same," I started ranting due to how nervous I was.

"I'm glad you told me, also don't worry I'll be there every step of the way. It's not like anyone in my world will care anyway," he assured me.

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to have a kid with you," I happily told him.

He nodded softly as he started falling asleep, I giggled at him as I drifted off to sleep as well. I dreamt of us having a happy family together, with not a single interruption.


	76. Dreammare (Lemon)

Dream's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and felt horrible, I knew I was in heat, but didn't want to disturb anyone. That's when I realized I could just touch myself until it was gone, no way this could go wrong.

I summoned my female ectobody and softly slid my fingers into the dripping entrance. I wished someone else was touching me, but I was alone. I fingered myself for a while, not really getting anywheres, I mean besides more turned on.

I dragged myself out of bed and down the hall to my brothers room, my pussy was soaked and in desperate need of attention. I reached the door and softly opened it, my footsteps getting faster as I got closer to possible relief.

When I reached his bed I threw myself on top of him, which lead to him freaking out. I didn't wait for him to calm down, my soaked pussy grinded roughly against Nightmare's lower half and after a little while I felt something hard pressing against my pussy.

"Sorry Night, I'm in heat," I mumbled to him.

He looked like he finally understood why I had came on to him in the middle of the night, which was good 'cause I was gonna be riding him soon. This is gonna be awkward tomorrow, but tonight I don't care.

I slid my hands down to his waist while roughly kissing him, my tongue was exploring Nightmare's mouth. My hands took his pants and underwear and tossed them across the room, his large erect dick sprung free from it's prison.

I used my hands to move his dick towards my entrance, I heard him moan into our passionate kiss. When he was lined up with my throbbing pussy, I pushed him in. It hurt, probably because I'm a virgin, while was a virgin. I'm not one anymore.

I didn't wait, my body knew what it was doing and I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. My hips went up and down quickly, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Nightmare probably hates me for this and that means no more cuddles.

"Ahhhh~ Nighty, you feel so good mmmmm~ you know your ahhhhh~ fucking big," I panted out, my pussy was still bouncing on his dick.

"Dream, can you mmmmm~ please get this over with, ahhhhh~ I want to go to sleep," Nightmare moaned while trying to talk.

"Sure Nighty, aahhhhh~ as long as you mmmmm~ don't tell anyone ahhhhh~ about this ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ mmmmm~ fuck, I'm almost done Nighty ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ just a little mmmore~," I was feeling so much pleasure, it made it hard to speak.

I felt a knot in my stomach and just knew I was insanely close, then Nighty's dick twitched inside of me. The warm cum spilled out of my entrance as Nightmare's filled me up, I felt a lot better as I was no longer in heat.

"Nighty, I'm really sorry about this. If I can repay you in someway, please tell me," I was looking for a way to avoid his hate, I love him to much.

"How about you have to hang out with me for a month, no hanging out with your friends," Nighty suggested and I was shocked that he still wanted to hang out with me.

"Sure Nighty, I can do that for you and just so you know I love you. More than I should, since we're brothers. I hope you understand," I was feeling self-conscious and scared, he probably won't except me like this.

"It's okay Dreamy, I love you too," I blushed bright yellow as he accepted my confession.

Moments later we were sound asleep, cuddled up in Nighty's bed, cum all over the bed sheets. We had some cleaning to do when we woke up, which was followed by a shower. My body was sore and Nighty knew it too, that's why he didn't make me do too much cleaning.

We walked over to the tree of feelings later into the afternoon, Nighty was holding my hand the whole way. When we arrived I was pulled onto Nighty's lap, my head was resting on his chest and he lightly kissed my forehead.

I ended up kissing him on the mouth as revenge for kissing my forehead, I don't know why I wanted revenge, I just did. The rest of our day was spent talking and occasionally kissing each other, it was nice and peaceful, I never wanted it to end.

But as long as me and Nighty are together, we can have days like this.


	77. Crossmare (Fluff)

Nightmare's POV

The idiots were all running around the kitchen, I watched them for a bit before noticing the absence of Cross. I treat Cross better than the rest of my team because he's my boyfriend, the Star Sanses don't know about this relationship, but a lot of other people do.

I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom me and Cross share, when I walked in I saw him cuddled up in a bundle of blankets. He looked more adorable than usual, I couldn't help but stare at him.

That's when I noticed he was shaking, as if he were terrified. I found out he was dealing with stress by paying attention to his emotions. With all of that in mind I walked over to him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Nightmare, why aren't you with the others? I thought you'd be making sure they weren't making a mess," he avoided mentioning why he was up here.

"Crossy, I could ask you the same question. I came up here 'cause I couldn't find you with the idiots, just to answer your question," I mumbled into the floof of his sweater.

"Night I just was thinking, what if me always getting special privileges makes the others hate me? I mean you treat me better than them," he was shaking in my arms as he spoke.

"They don't hate you and they won't either, I mean who would they tease if they didn't have you? If they try teasing me then their in danger, but you, while you're extra adorable when you're flustered," I told him, half jokingly.

"You're right, thanks Nighty. I needed that," I smiled at his renewed happiness.

"Let's head back downstairs before they think we're doing something," I was joking with him now, but I did get the response I wanted. His face was covered in a dark purple blush.

When we got back downstairs Cross was being cuddly and I couldn't resist. Cross cuddled up with me in the living room, as we listened to the others fighting over how to cook the chicken.


	78. Errormare (Angst)

Error's POV

I hate myself so much, I want to die and everyone else clearly wants that too. I'm going to do them all a favor and kill myself. The pain will finally end, today is it, no more after this.

I stood on the roof of Nightmare's mansion, my whole body was protesting the steps towards the edge. My suicide note is on my bed, I doubt they'll read it for at least another week. They won't notice I'm gone until they need something from me.

One step left and it's all over, why is this so difficult? Just one step, that's it. Finally my body moves, I'm falling so fast. Until suddenly one of the windows shatter and two tentacles reach out. They catch me and pull me through the broken window, Nightmare is crying. Why is he crying?

Did I make him cry? Why would he stop me if it's my fault? I don't understand. Nightmare is crying into my shoulder and hugging me close to his body. I want him to stop crying, I don't like seeing him so upset.

"Night, why are you crying? Can you please tell me," I asked him softly.

"I don't want to loss you and I almost just did," he mumbled into my shoulder, the tears didn't stop flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't try to leave you ever again," I knew he'd keep me to my promise.

"Thank you so much, Error I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you," my shock was strong, but my love for Nightmare was stronger.

"I love you too Nighty," I whispered back to him.


	79. Horrorkill (Fluff)

Killer's POV

Me and Horror were relaxing on the sofa, when our son, Loki ran into the room Sprinkle right behind him. Loki is nearly 6 and recently asked us if he was gonna get a baby brother, like Sprinkle did. We told him to wait, so he waited a week before asking again and this time we lied. We know we need to tell him, but we don't know how he'll react.

I've been feeling sick in the mornings and Loki yesterday asked me if I had the flu, I almost laughed. The flu would be easier to handle, a child is unpredictable and knowing us they'll end up insane too.

I watched as Sprinkle caught Loki off guard by teleporting in front of him, followed by a tackle. I smiled, remembering back when me and Horror acted like that. Our first date happened after he took my virginity and my pride.

He had laughed at me when I ran after him with my trusty knife, he found out about our kid when I caught him. The look on his face was amazing now that I think about it and I'm not mad. When Loki was born we both freaked out about not knowing how to raise a kid, I guess we've done good so far.

I was 23 when Loki was born and Horror was 25, neither of us were prepared. Now we are getting ready for a second kid, things really do change. Sprinkle was now tickling Loki, although I think their about to switch positions.

"Hey Sprinkle, get your ass over here," Blue yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

"Loki wanna watch a movie with us? You'll get to choose," I called for my super hyper son, for a a second I thought his head would pop of from how fast he was nodding.

"I wanna watch IT! Daddy said it was a scary movie, but I won't get scared," Loki happily shouted, his excitement was taking over.

"Alright, Horror can you set up the movie. I'm gonna go get some popcorn," I almost laughed as I walked into the kitchen, because Loki had tackle hugged Horror.

When I made it to the kitchen I felt dizzy, holding onto the counter was the only way to avoid falling over. I still put the popcorn in the microwave before sitting on the floor, it felt like the room was spinning and I knew I was gonna be sick.

The second the garbage can was infront of me, I threw up. A wave of nausea hit me as I saw Blue walking over to me, he looked a bit worried. More vomit filled the garbage can and I felt a little better.

"Killer you ok? You're not looking so great right now," Blue muttered quietly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a harder time with this pregnancy than the first," then I realized me and Horror hadn't told anybody yet.

"That makes sense, just can't believe you didn't say anything sooner," Blue was trying to tease me, but I didn't care.

"Keep quiet about it please, we're gonna tell everyone in a few days," I felt another wave of nausea hit me seconds later.

"Good luck Kills, I get the feeling you're going to need," Blue said before walking away.

I threw up once more, filling the garbage can to the top. Now I need to dump it out, but I don't want to, I wanna be lazy and get some sleep. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

Horror's POV

Killer has been gone for five minutes and I'm getting worried, so I'm gonna go check on him. I found Kills sound asleep on the floor with a garbage can full of vomit next to him, I dumped the garbage can and rinsed it out slightly. Then I grabbed Kills and the popcorn and headed back to the living room.

Loki looked impatient and a little tired. I gently placed Killer on the sofa and walked over to the TV where I started the movie. When the movie started playing I walked back over to where I layed Killer down and picked him up so he could use my chest as a pillow.

About half way into the movie Loki fell asleep and I decided that I'd get some sleep too. With my family cuddled up on the sofa next to me, I fell asleep.


	80. Shatteredmare (Lemon)

Shattered Dream's POV

I finally convinced my brother to join me in making everyone who hurt him suffer, I know at some point I'll get my punishment for not being there for him. My only hope is that I will get to stay with him.

Nightmare stormed into my bedroom, at the worst possible time. Recently I've been thinking dirty thoughts about my brother and right now I had one of my tentacles in my pussy. My moaning probably got his attention, even though I had a tentacle pressed against my mouth, keeping me quite.

"Night, leave before this gets anymore awkward," I complained as he looked at the tentacle hanging out of my soaked pussy.

"Nah, didn't you say at one point that I could choose any punishment for your past behavior," I nodded at him," while I'm going to punish you now~. Don't try to stop me."

"Ok Nighty, I won't try to stop you. I'll try to enjoy it," I want him to fuck me, this isn't going to feel like a punishment.

"Oh this will be a punishment alright, I won't let you make a peep or you'll be beaten," Nightmare threatened, unknowing of a single fact. I'm a masochist, I love pain, a beating will be amazing.

"Alrighty Nighty, let's start," I giddily let the words out.

Without warning two of Nightmare's tentacles pushed into my pussy, I moaned loudly at the action. One of his other tentacles started hitting me, to a point where I know it's gonna bruise. He was thrusting four tentacles in me now, my pussy was bleeding from how much it had to stretch to fit him.

My moans didn't stop or get quieter and Nightmare's tentacle kept bruising my arms and lower legs. After a bit I came all over Nightmare's tentacles, I felt his dick slide in a moment later. My entrance was still stretched out and that lead to me feeling no pain from his large dick wrecking my pussy further.

"Night~ can't aaaahhhhhh~ you go faster mmhhmmm~ fuck that feels amazing," I moaned out.

He roughly filled me with his cum a moment later, my cum mixed with his as it spilled out my bloody pussy. Then he got up and left the room, coming back with a wet towel. Nightmare cleaned the cum off of me and my bed before dressing me in my pajamas.

After I was cleaned off I felt the sharp pain go through my whole body, the bruises were starting to hurt from a single touch. No matter how gentle Nighty was, he still touched a sensitive spot.

Eventually he dropped me in his bed, the soft bed felt like a cloud and I felt myself float away from consciousness.


	81. Errorink (Angst/Lemon)

Ink's POV

I woke up in a dark room, my body was strapped down to a bed. Someones hot breath was against my neck, I want to run. The person had already stripped me when I was unconscious, I hope that's all they did.

Whoever it was gagged me as well, I wished I could scream. I want to be heard, although the only one who can hear me, is my captor. A hand out of nowhere brushed the inside of my thigh, my body summoned the female ectobody and then I became terrified.

"Your all mine, no Dream or Blue to get in my way," the familiar voice of the destroyer of world echoed through me and I gave up my pathetic hope.

His fingers slid into my moist entrance, I could hardly handle their size. Error's pants then fell to the ground and a huge dick sprung out, it won't fit in me. There is no way he can get that huge thing in my pussy.

He removed his fingers and grabbed a bottle of lube, at least he knows a small bit of mercy. My pussy was penetrated once his dick was covered in lube, I screamed. The gag started to make me feel like I was choking, I couldn't breathe and Error was going too fast.

I came time and time again, Error was yet to reach his climax and that meant the abuse on my pussy wasn't over yet. Everything hurts, I didn't feel any pleasure and blood is dripping out of my destroyed lower body.

I screamed and shot up, Dream and Blue saw how distressed I was. They pulled me into a tight hug, I don't want to ever let go. My body doesn't hurt, it was all just a bad dream. A figment of my imagination.

"Ink, was your nightmare about Error raping you again? It's been five years, you're going to be okay," I nodded over and over again as Dream spoke.

It wasn't just a bad dream, it was a horrible memory. Nightmare and his group helped Dream and Blue save me from Error, but they were too late. I had been raped and tortured, my mind was just as broken as my body.

I hate Error, he took things from me that he shouldn't of. A week after I was saved, I attempted suicide. Everything was horrible, I couldn't escape the memories. Now I'm stuck, nobody understands anymore. They all believe I should just get over it.


	82. Inkmare (Lemon) (Passive Nightmare)

Nightmare's POV

I know my brother Dream has a huge crush on Ink, but I do to. So I'm going to claim him before Dream gets a chance. This is probably the most evil thing I've done, wow, I sound lame. I then decided to go to Ink's house.

After knocking on the door, I heard the sound of feet walking in my direction. The door opened to reveal Ink, he was flustered and looked like he had a fever. I feel bad for disturbing his rest, he probably shouldn't be doing anything if he's sick.

"Hey Ink, you okay? You look sick," I had to ask how bad it was.

"I'm mostly fine and I'm not sick, I'm in heat. It really hurts and is super uncomfortable," Ink quietly explained. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, I want to help him feel better.

"I could help you, if your willing," I softly mumbled. He nodded with desperation, it must be really painful.

Ink closed the door behind me and lead me into his bedroom. My mind couldn't even comprehend what was happening, I literary was about to have sex with my crush. His hands worked quickly, both of us were undressed in only a minute.

"Night, can you please summon something for me to, well, fuck," he was almost stuttering and it made it hard for me to understand how he was top.

I listened and summoned a female ectobody for him, the look on his face said I did a good job. His dick was then shoved into my pussy, he didn't use lube or make sure I was wet enough for him to easily and almost painlessly slide in. I felt blood drip down my legs as pain shot through me.

My screams were solely out of pain, there was no pleasure. Ink didn't slow down as I sobbed and begged for it to end. Every part of my lower body ached, the pain was starting to get a little better, but not much.

"Ink, it hurts *sniff* please stop, I can't take anymore," I want to pass out, because then I can't feel the pain.

He finally released his warm cum into my bleeding pussy, it stung the rips and tears that he made by not preping my entrance first. My thoughts are clouded and I feel light headed, maybe I should just get some sleep, it wouldn't hurt.

Ink's POV

I feel horrible for not stopping when I hurt him, Nighty was crying and I just fucked him harder. His sobs of pain aren't going leave my mind, my body feels better, but my mind feels worse. Dream will probably kill me for doing this to his brother, Nightmare's pussy is bleeding from how hard I went on him.

I'm so dead, Nightmare literary passed out from pain and I am the idiot that hurt him. Now I feel bad, he's so cute and I practically raped him. Why did I never notice how cute he is anyway? I mean seriously, I've known Nightmare for several years and never saw it.

Maybe I'm in love with him, then I just need him to reciprocate the feeling. Wait, why did he agree to help me earlier anyway? Did he already like me? I'm so confused and tired, maybe I should sleep too.

Dream's POV

Nightmare isn't home and he isn't answering my texts, where the fuck is he. Maybe Ink has seen him? I don't know why he world go there, but it's worth a shot.I walked over to Ink's place and knocked on the door, a minute later Ink opened it. Although he looked exhausted.

"Hey Inky, I was wondering if you've seen my brother. He isn't home yet and I'm getting worried about him," Ink nodded and I was relieved I had found Nightmare.

"He already feel asleep and he looked tired, so I'll just get him to go home when he wakes up," Ink's words caused me to get curious as to why my brother was sleeping here, of all places.

"Why is he sleeping here anyway? Sorry, I'm just curious," I was nervous about what the answer could be.

"I was in heat earlier and kinda took it out on him. He passed out almost immediately afterwards, don't know why he came over in the first place though," my feelings were all over the place. My brother slept with my crush, why would he do that to me?

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm gonna head home now-" I couldn't finish my sentence due to Ink hugging me.

"Dream you can stay here tonight, I mean, I'm sorry. It's been obvious that you've liked me for awhile and I slept with your brother," I was completely caught off guard.

"Yeah, your right and I will stay, because then I can at least spend some time with you," we smiled at each, before sitting down and watching movies.


	83. Crink (Lemon)

Cross's POV

Nightmare invited everyone over for a sleep over of sorts, I'm kinda scared, since we're going to be playing truth or dare later. Ink texted me earlier and told me Blue was bringing condoms, what do they plan on doing?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Ink, he apparently made Dream mad and flustered, so he got flung at me. He is lighter than I imagined, I wonder if he eats enough and does he pretend to eat, so no one gets worried? Ink got off me and started casing Dream, Blue was in the doorway laughing at their idiotic actions.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? I was just getting Tenpatch to sleep and that is nearly impossible," Nightmare was raising his voice, something he only did when he was mad. He only got mad when someone either hurt Error or Tenpatch, or woke Tenpatch up during a nap.

"Ink and Dream were fighting," I tattled on them, they were going to have an unpleasant punishment," Dream threw Ink at me and he got mad at Dream for throwing him."

"So Dream started it. Dream do you have a death wish? Because you screwed up," I guess I made Ink sound more innocent than Dream, I do like him so it makes sense.

"Nighty, no killing. We need to get Tenpatch to sleep and then we're going to hangout with our friends," Error calmed Nightmare down and lead him out of the room.

A few minutes later they came back and lead the rest of us into the living room. Once we were there the others declared that we play truth or dare now, instead of later. I don't care, as long as the game doesn't get out of control.

"Truth or dare Error," Dream started us off.

"Truth," Error replied quietly.

"Is it true that you are pregnant?" Dream asked, it wasn't a bad question either. Nightmare and Error have been talking about having another kid.

"Yeah, it is," Error whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Blue, truth or dare," Error didn't wait for anyone to process what he said.

"Dare, I guess," he looked unsure of his answer.

"I dare you to make out with your crush," no one expected Blue to start kissing Killer, but he did.

It took several minutes for Blue to stop, Killer looked confused and conflicted. Recently I heard Killer has a crush on both Blue and Dream, so knowing he can have one of them is probably a lot for him. Plus he likely wants Dream too, so a threesome.

"Cross truth or dare," Blue's words were simple, yet terrifying.

"Uh, dare," oh shit, what did I just say.

"I dare you to do 45 minutes in heaven with Ink," I blushed and so did Ink, we both know what Blue wants us to do.

We walked over to the spare bedroom in silence, we won't be able to look at each other the same after this. Ink dropped onto the bed, while I locked the door and set a timer on my phone.

"Cross are we really gonna do this? The others will hear it, although I know it's a dare and they do to," Ink was doing something he does when he's nervous and that is to talk.

"Ink, I'll be gentle and fast so you don't have to deal with this for too long," I reassured him.

"Can you ride me? I don't want anything in me, it's a personal thing that I just dislike," he mumbled into his scarf innocently, but I do wonder what happened to him.

"Yeah, sure I can do that, just summon your male ectobody for me to ride," I told him and he just nodded.

I summoned my female ectobody, as Ink summoned the male one. He was adorable and bound to feel good, I mean sex is supposed to feel good, right? We both started getting undressed and before long we were naked.

My instincts kicked in, only when I pushed Ink up into me. Moans slid out of my mouth as I started bouncing, Ink was quite sensitive, so a minute later he came inside my no longer virgin pussy.

I kept bouncing, moans and drool spilling from my mouth, one a whole hell of a lot more than the other. Eventually, after Ink came in me three times, I released. The bed beneath us is covered in cum, sweat and drool.

Me and Ink got dressed as my legs wobbled and my pussy ached. Soon the pain grew and I blacked out, my body wasn't built for this treatment.


	84. Outer x Dance (Fluff)

Dance's POV

Outer asked me to teach him how to dance and I agreed because I have nothing better to do. I've gotten to do a lot of face to face dancing with him too, which didn't help my massive crush on him.

After a few hours we took a break from dancing to go get some nice cream. He got chocolate and I got strawberry, we were both enjoying just talking and hanging out when we heard someone yell at us.

"So what are you love birds up to? A nice cream date, not bad for the beginning," we were both blushing like crazy.

"We're just friends, do friends not go out to get nice cream together? I thought this was normal," Outer looked embarrassed and confused.

"Outer, are we really just friends? 'Cause I like you more than that," I can't believe I said that.

He was blushing even more after I spoke and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him, he suprisingly kissed back. When we finally pulled away, it was like everything was finally complete.

"I-I love you Dance," Outer stuttered out.

"I love you too, Outer," I said before pulling him in for another kiss.


	85. Outer x Sci (Lemon)

Outer's POV

My boyfriend Sci asked me to choose where we're going for our three year anniversary, I decided we are going to my favorite restaurant in Outertale, followed by a kinda dirty movie. I want to get him turned on before we get back to his place.

Our date is going by pretty fast, we're already halfway through the movie. That's when the sex scene came on, Sci shifted in his seat and I saw his pants getting wet. Suddenly he looked at me and gave me a very suggestive look.

"Babe, you chose this movie to get me turned on, didn't you? So let's just head home and deal with this wet throbbing problem," I couldn't contain myself.

I teleported us onto his bed, removing our clothes the second we landed. He had already summoned his female ectobody and his pussy was dripping. Sci was trying to pleasure himself, because I was taking to long to summon my male ectobody.

"Babe, please hurry up, mmm~ I want you to fuck me, ahh~ fingering myself isn't as pleasurable," Sci was drooling and moaning, before I even touched him.

"Alright, I'll fuck you, as long as you make a lot of noise. I need it to be obvious that your mine," I clearly was making Sci wetter by just talking, so I summoned my male ectobody and pressed against his entrance.

"Please ahhhh~ go mmm~ in," he was panting slightly now and I can tell he won't last long.

I obliged and roughly slammed into to him, he cried out in both pain and pleasure. I know better than to just wreck him, so I waited until he softly moved his hips, moaning at the action. Suddenly I started slamming into repeatedly, he was moaning and begging me for more.

"O-outer ahhhhhhhh~ can't you mmmmmmmm~ go faster? I'm ahhhhhhhh~ not pleased with mmmmmm~ how slow and boring this mmmmm~ is," Sci could barely get his sentence out between the moans and I know he won't be able to walk tomorrow.

I softly groped his summoned breasts, that earned me louder moans and him cumming all over my dick. I went a little faster and continued to grope his breasts, he quickly came again. Finally I came, filling Sci's small pussy with my cum.

Softly I pulled out and layed down beside him, Sci cuddled against my chest. He drifted off to sleep first, I couldn't help but look at his body, it's beautiful and perfect. Sleep began to drag me down and I didn't fight it.


	86. Errormare (Angst)

Error's POV

Nightmare has been really down recently, all of us have tried cheering him up and all of us have failed. This all started when Dream said he wished Nightmare wasn't his brother, ever since then he's been upset.

"Hey Nightmare, can you please come downstairs for breakfast? We're all getting worried about you," I yelled through Nightmare's door.

"Leave me alone Error," he yelled back.

"Night, please we all want to help you feel better," I tried again.

"I just want to be alone," he once again responded.

"If you need anything, please come get one of us," I finally admitted defeat.

About eight hours later he came into my room sobbing, I pulled him into a hug despite my phobia. He just kept crying, even as I wiped his tears away. I brought him over to my bed for cuddles, which he accepted without a single complaint.

"Do you want to talk about it? I don't mind if you don't want to," I don't want to make him feel like he has to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to cuddle for a bit," he continued snuggling closer to me, for some reason touching him has never set off my phobia.

"That's okay Nighty, you don't have to talk about it," wait, did I just call him Nighty? Doesn't look like he noticed.

"Error, I hurt myself earlier," Nighty words made me freeze, I need to keep him from things that could hurt him.

"Let me see how bad it is, I need to see if it's infected or not too," I'm really trying to stay calm, it's just a bit difficult.

Nighty rolled his sleeves up revealing several bloody cuts, none of his cuts were properly treated. I used my strings to grab what I need to clean up his cuts, as soon as I got them I got to work. It took a few minutes to finish cleaning all of them, I don't want him to get hurt ever again, it's horrible to see.

"I'm done Nighty, just be careful so you don't reopen any of them. It wouldn't be a fun experience, I promise," I don't like seeing Nighty hurt or upset.

"Alright, I'll be careful and why do you keep calling me Nighty? It sounds like a nickname that would be used in relationship," I blushed, knowing he's right.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out," I'm still super flustered.

"Oh, okay. Um, Error why do you care about me so much? I'm not really worth it," I hate hearing him talk about himself that way.

"Your perfect and amazing, also really adorable. You deserve so much more than what you have," I can't believe I called him adorable.

"You think I'm adorable!? Do you like me as more than a friend or your boss? Please answer honestly," I guess I love Nighty.

"Yeah, I like you more than a friend, you're just so perfect. How could I not? I love you, Nighty," I admitted aloud.

"I-I love you too, Error," we're both blushing messes and I guess we're dating now.

I leaned in and softly kissed Nighty, he suprisingly kissed me back. He pulled away and a string of saliva connected our mouths, neither of us know what to now. Somewhere in my mind I decided to hug him, Nighty is probably overwhelmed after all of this.

"Can I go to sleep? I haven't slept very well recently and-" I cut him off.

"Get some sleep, you need it. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up," he dozed off after that.


	87. Drinkberry (Fluff/Angst/Lemon) - Rough Day

Dream's POV

Blue burst into the house, he was crying and had a lot of negative feelings. I want to help him, Ink will be able to help him as well when he gets home in a couple hours. He's so adorable and fragile, gives me and Ink a lot of reasons to protect him.

"Blue, can you please tell me what happened," I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Some people were saying I'm a freak for loving multiple people, am I? Is it wrong to love both you and Ink? I don't understand why," Blue cried into my sweater.

"No you aren't a freak, some people just can't understand things that are different," I consoled my small boyfriend.

"Dreamy, can we cuddle? I just want to stop thinking about what those people said," I nodded and picked Blue up.

When we got into our bedroom I dropped him on the bed, then I jumped on top of him. He pushed me off, before pulling me back into his warm embrace. Blue and I cuddled for about half an hour, then I decided to mess with him.

"Dreamy get your hands off my private places," I didn't listen to his complaint.

My hands slid into his sweatpants and I began rubbing his pelvis gently, he finally summoned his female ectobody. I started fingering his moist entrance and kissing his neck, he began moaning softly.

"Ahhhh~ that feels really mmmm~ good Dreamy, please ahhhh~ do more," Blue was finally enjoying the dirty treatment I'm giving him.

I also summoned my female ectobody, Ink is the only one of us who likes using the male ectobody. Blue started groping my breasts and I moaned against his neck, still leaving hickeys. After fingering Blue for a while longer he came on my fingers, I pulled his pants and moved so my tongue was licking at his entrance.

We both paused when the front door slammed shut, it told us that Ink is home and will probably want to join in on our fun. I decided to finish eating Blue out, every time my tongue went deeper into his pussy. Blue came again, this time in my mouth.

"I could hear you two from downstairs," Ink told us from the doorway of our shared bedroom.

"Hey Inky, you want in? Blue already came twice, but it'll still be fun," I already know Ink is going to join in.

"Of course I'm in, now get the rest of your clothes off," Ink was very demanding in bed, so we both knew to expect this.

We both took our remaining clothes off and I crawled into bed beside Blue. Ink stripped while walking over to the bed, I can already tell he's gonna wreck my pussy. He never goes hard on Blue, but that's because Blue gets uncomfortable when Ink does that.

Ink has his hard, long dick summoned and my pussy is soaked, I'm a little needy right now. Ink pushed in and I had to ignore the initial pain, it didn't take long for me to start moving my hips, telling Ink to start.

Blue moved so that his pussy was over my mouth, I reached my hands up and moved Blue's pussy closer to where my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. At the same time Ink was roughly thrusting into my now pleasure filled entrance, he knows where all my sensitive spots are too.

"Dreamy deeper ahhhhhhh~ yeah right there mmmmmm~ more please," Blue was instructing me on what he wants.

I clearly was doing good, because Blue came all over my face and that's when I felt Ink fill my pussy with his cum, I hit my climax seconds later. All three of us were panting and feeling pleasure all over our bodies.

"Dream, Blue, we should do this a lot more often," Ink who is laying beside me softly muttered.

"Maybe, Dream is pretty good with his tongue," Blue spoke up.

"I guess, as long as I'm able to walk the day after," I decided to joke around.

"Where's the fun in that Dreamy," Ink purred out.

"Fine, no walking afterwards," I giggled at what I said.

"Let's get some sleep, 'cause I'm getting tired," Blue cut in.

"Alright, good night, Ink and Blue," with those words said I drifted off to sleep.

Blue's POV

Dream and Ink are waiting for me to get the popcorn, so we can start our movie night. Right now Dream is laying on the sofa with Ink on top of him, they're making out and I really want to join in. Suddenly the microwave beeped, telling me out popcorn is ready.

I walked into the living room and my boyfriends looked at my body, I've recently liked leaving my female ectobody summoned. It just feels more comfortable than nothing, Ink and Dream however, think it's the perfect excuse to have sex.

Ink got Dream pregnant and that's lead to Dream having his female ectobody summoned a lot as well. When we found out about the baby Dream, kinda tried to attack Ink, he was feeling stressed and wasn't sure about the whole having kids thing though.

"Blue, Ink's been a little rough with me while making out, can you please get him to stop," Dream whined at me.

"Okay Dreamy, Ink you know better than to be rough on him. He's pregnant and it's our job to take care of him," I don't like getting mad at anyone, but Ink sometimes is a little too rough.

"I'm sorry, I don't realize how rough I can get. I really need to learn how to understand feelings," Ink seems upset now, was I too harsh?

"Inky it's okay, you didn't mean to and you're doing a good job at learning how other people feel," I am trying really hard to keep everyone happy, I sometimes forget to take care of myself instead.

"Thanks Blue, let's watch the movie now," Ink's emotions change so quickly, it's hard to keep up.

I sat down on the sofa, my back resting against the side. Dream moved so his head was resting on my breasts and his legs were on Ink's lap, he softly nuzzled my breasts. I suppressed a moan as Dream touched my sensitive spots, I could tell he fell asleep.

"Inky, Dreamy fell asleep and is making me a bit uncomfortable," I muttered, my discomfort was a lot worse than I was letting on.

"Oh, I can move him," Ink picked Dream up and laid him against his chest.

Quietly I got up and went into the bathroom, I don't like certain sexual touching because it reminds me of what an old friend did to me. He touched me in ways I didn't want, that's why I prefer Dream's touching over Ink's most of the time. Dream doesn't use the male ectobody and it makes me feel better most of the time.

Today was different than normal though, I don't want anyone touching my private parts, no matter who it is. Even though Dream's touching felt good, it also brought me discomfort and made my anxiety worse.

*A Few Hours Later*

Dream's POV

I woke up to the end of the movie, Ink is sleeping like a log and Blue is missing. Where did our little berry go? The first place I checked was our bedroom, he wasn't there. Blue only had a few other places he could of gone, I decided to check the bathroom next.

When I went to open the bathroom door, I discovered Blue sound asleep against it. Not wanting to wake him up, I slid in through the small bit of the door I was able to push open. Ink will probably feel bad for letting Blue hide in the bathroom, instead of talking out his problems like we taught him.

Back when we started dating, Blue would have panic attacks and hide in rooms he could lock. He's been doing pretty good and he even let's us have sex with him, but he still has trauma from his past.

I'm gonna have to ask him later, why he was hiding in bathroom. I really hope we didn't trigger a panic attack, he usually needs a good half an hour to calm down. How long has he even been in here?

*Next Morning*

When I woke up Blue was curled up into a ball on the floor, he seems to be having a panic attack. But what could have triggered it? We've been careful, I guess we just haven't been careful enough.

"Blue, can you tell me what's wrong? You will have to calm down first," I sat in front of him, waiting for the okay to touch him.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I j-just do-don't w-want t-to be t-touched r-right n-now," Blue was stuttering and shaking, tears were starting to overflow from his eyesockets.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go get Ink and then we can talk about this," I received a small nod.

As soon as I saw him nod, I headed downstairs. Ink was awake now and making all of us breakfast, he's really sweet. Now is not the time for this though, I gained his attention by tapping his arm.

"Ink, Blue's having one of his bad days. We need to go support him," it's been several months since Blue had a bad day, this got Ink's full attention immediately.

"Let's go," Ink was getting right to the point.

We came back to a mostly calm Blue, he was still anxious, but we couldn't do anything about that. So we kept his mind off the past and comforted him when he got to focused on it, by the end of the day everything was back to normal.


	88. Horrormare (Fluff/Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

Horror's POV

I was sleeping in my bed, when I heard Nightmare yell from downstairs and I rushed there so they wouldn't get mad at me. When I got there I was shocked at what I found, Nightmare was sobbing on the floor and everyone was comforting them. Quickly I pushed through the small crowd surrounding Nightmare and hugged, brushing their black hair out of their face.

"H-Horror? I-I'm worthless, yet y-you are comforting me," I ran my fingers through their hair as I comforted them.

"You aren't worthless, please remember that," they snuggled up against me, their head resting on my shoulder.

"We're gonna go," I heard Error say, before everyones footsteps retreated and left us alone.

"Night, listen to me, I'll be here no matter what you are going through. Plus you are beautiful just the way you are," they cried softly into the fabric of my hoodie and I just continued to hold them close.

"Horror, the r-reason I'm so upset is because when I went out earlier a-a girl called me a freak a-and said boys can't wear dresses," I felt my anger rise, Nightmare should be able to wear whatever they want without anyone opposing. Today though, I am going to kill a transphobic bitch.

"What does she look like and where can I find her? I will kill that bitch for upsetting you," Nightmare shook their head no, silently telling me to stand down and I had a hard time just letting it go.

"It's not worth it Horror, people like that won't change and people like me have to accept it," I saw tears in their eyes and held them close, not letting them fall into the horrible feelings they get from transphobic people.

"If you say so, but at least let me spend some time with you until you're feeling better," they nodded and dragged me to their room, pulling me onto the bed for cuddles.

"Just cuddle me for a bit," softly I ran my fingers through their hair again and they hugged me, just so they could stay close to me.

"Alright, I'll play with your hair a bit though," Nightmare was already dozing off and I smiled at that, they were going to get through this even when people are against them, they're just that strong.


	89. Fluffydream/Nightberry (Fluff) Double Birthday

Dream's POV

I know Blue and Ccino are plotting something, I mean my brother has to deal with whatever Blue wants to do. So I'm just going to relax, Ccino isn't the type to bug me without reasoning. At least that's what I thought until he ran in and jumped on me, peppering my mouth with kisses.

"Happy birthday Dreamy," it's my birthday, I totally forgot.

"Hey Ccino, thanks for remembering because I kind of forgot," he facepalmed and then leaned forward to kiss me, a light yellow blush covered my face.

"Anyway, we need to get up, Blue wants everyone to come over to the mansion for something," knowing Blue it's a birthday party and people are gonna get drunk.

Nightmare's POV

Blue woke me up and then dragged me down the stairs for breakfast, which he actually made without burning the kitchen down. He had been so happy to present me with pancakes that I couldn't help but smile at his cute enthusiasm. Dream may think Ccino's the best boyfriends, but it definitely is Blue because he's so caring.

Suddenly my front door got busted down by Ccino, who was dragging Dream and seeming happy. I am so confused, but I feel like Blue set this up, he does like doing stuff like that. The three of them greeted each other and then came over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Nightmare," Dream awkwardly waved at me and I waved back just as awkwardly.

"Alright, we have stuff to do, so you two hang out for a little bit," both our boyfriends ran off, probably to set something up for me and Dream's birthday.

"What do we do? We don't know how long they'll take," Dream mumbled, almost to himself.

"Sit around and maybe nap because sleep is impossible around here," I received laughter from Dream and just closed my eye socket to actually get some sleep.

Blue's POV

Me and Ccino have almost set up the whole party, we just need to get everyone here to surprise Dream and Nightmare. So we pulled out our phones and started texting everyone to come to the forest not too far behind the mansion, all for a surprise party for Nightmare and Dream. I can't wait to see Nightmare's reaction, he'll probably be caught off guard and then I can act like top for a little while.

Once everyone showed up, me and Ccino went back for our boyfriends, Nightmare was sleeping and Dream was staring at the ceiling. It was a weird scene, but I've seen weirder around here. I live with the Bad Sanses and I'm dating their boss, so I'm used to the weird.

"Hey, we're back and you two need to come with us," Dream nodded and walked over to Nightmare, poking him repeatedly until he woke up.

"Blue, you're already back," I nodded and walked over to grab his hand, before dragging him along.

"We have to go somewhere," he yawned and let me continue to drag him along, Ccino and Dream ran alongside us.

When we arrived at the location of the party everyone jumped out and shouted happy birthday at the two birthday boys. Nightmare seemed flattered, but Dream is used to this sort of stuff so he just smiled at everyone and went to thank them all for this. It was nice to see Nightmare like this, not many people really are nice to him, so a party where people are all so kind is bound to shock him.

Throughout the party Nightmare and Dream were given presents, got to play around and were celebrated in general. Near the end I pulled Nightmare out of the crowd and used my courage to get down on one knee and propose.

"Nightmare, will you marry me?" he was smiling so much and then he jumped into my arms.

"Yes, of course I will," we shared a kiss, before seeing everyone elses reactions, I had kept this a secret so no one would spill my plan beforehand.

After we were congratulated on our engagement and then headed home, Nightmare curled up on my lap. We had tried to watch a movie, but he was tired from talking to so many people that he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dream and Nightmare's birthday on December 21


	90. Ravenprint (Fluff/Angst) - Choose Your Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are humans and there are two endings

Blueprint's POV

I ran away from home in blind panic, Mom never listens when I tell her that marrying Dust was a bad idea, even when he beats her bloody. Dust is horrible, he abuses me and my half siblings, plus he has anger issues. He hates me the most, as I'm not his kid and that makes me worse than anyone else, because I'm proof that Mom loved someone else before him.

Whilst running I ran into someone, he was a bit taller than me and he looked like he'd never been hurt ever in his life. Just seeing him made me feel better and that was bound to lead me into a pit of trouble. His black hair is framing his pale face in such a beautiful way and he is looking down at me with an adorable look of confusion.

"Hello, are you okay? You look tired, I can walk you home if you like," home? I can't go back there, not yet at least.

"Please don't make me go back," I didn't mean to start crying in front of such a beautiful stranger, the tears just started falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to come to my house instead? We can help you clean the mud of your clothes," his voice is so easy to get lost in, just like his face and especially his eyes.

"Um, sure," he gently grabbed my hand and we started walking farther from where my family is.

"Oh, my name is Raven. I probably should have told you that before inviting you over to my house," Raven awkwardly laughed, it sounded really cute.

"I'm Blueprint, but people usually just call me Print," it feels weird to talk to someone normally, but I know it shouldn't.

"That's a nice name, Print. When we get to my house just let me do the talking, okay? I don't want my parents to overreact like they did when my older brother had his best friend over," his compliment made me blush a little and I had to really try and concentrate on what he was saying after that.

"Okay, you're really helping me with this though. My family isn't the best, especially my Step-Dad, he isn't nice. I'm quite certain he hates me," I started crying again and Raven tightly hugged me, something I hadn't done since I was little.

"It's okay, I'm gonna be here for you no matter what," he played with my damaged hair and soothed me, before he picked me up.

I didn't complain as he began carrying me to his house, as I really love his positive touches that do not have the intention of harm like Dust's touches do. Before I knew it we were at Raven's house and he was telling his parents that he wants to help me, of all the people he could help, it's me. They were nice and let me in, cleaning me injuries that Dust gave me and they even let me take a shower to get the mud and dirt off me. When I was finally clean they let me borrow some clothes, they looked like Raven, but they were red insead of white.

"Okay, we are gonna need you to tell us what's going on at your house so we can properly help you. Just tell us if you need a break though, I can already tell that being here is a lot on you," Raven's mother, Geno spoke gently to me, as if she could see all my pain already.

"W-well it started when my Mom started to date this guy named Dust, he wasn't very nice, but at the time he wasn't very bad either. That is until they got married and had my two younger siblings Fury and Sprinkle, because he always wanted everything to revolve around him. So me and my siblings became a burden to him, which he got mad at and when my Mom found out about him taking his anger out on us she tried to stop him. That just made him mad at her too, so he started to beat and harm all of us, it's only ever getting worse," I just barely got it all out before the small tears rolling down my face became waterfalls racking my body with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, things will get better. We are going to help you, your pain won't last any longer," Geno hugged me, trying to sooth me like Raven did earlier and just like earlier, she made me feel better.

They called the police on Dust and when he got arrested for domestic abuse I went home. Raven's family let me keep the clothes they gave me, which was very nice of them, since they also cleaned my clothes while I was there. When I got home Mom was crying, telling Fury and Sprinkle that things are going to be okay.

She was right, things were better without Dust around, just a lot quieter too and that was something none of us were used to. It gave me too much time to think about everything and that wasn't good for me or anyone, even though I go to Raven a lot to talk and hang out. He's good at keeping me calm and when I start having a panic attack or getting overwhelmed, he helps me feel better.

(Bad Ending)

However even with Raven's help I still am having a hard time getting over what happened and I don't think I can keep going. It sucks, but I already am planning to end my own life and nobody can stop me. Tonight will be my last night alive, I just hope that everyone moves on from my death.

I spent the whole day with the people who I know are going to miss me the most, Raven, Mom, Sprinkle and Fury. Then when I went to bed that night I prepared what I need for my suicide, which was simpler than I expected. The hardest part was slitting my wrists multiple times and waiting for my body to lose enough blood, but eventually the darkness of death claimed me.

Blue's POV

I went into Blueprint's room to wake him up and I screamed, he was laying in a puddle of his own blood and smiling. Quickly I ran over to check his pulse, but there was nothing and that was the worst part, all I felt was cold lifeless skin beneath my fingertip. Sprinkle and Fury had heard my scream and came in only to start crying, it was difficult for me to call anyone about what had just happened, but I had to for me and my living kids sake.

Raven's POV

Just this morning my Mom came into my room and said we needed to talk, that is always a bad sign. Then she told me that last night Blueprint committed suicide and I broke down sobbing uncontrolably while she tried to calm me down. She told me that the funeral is in about a week and that if I want to go she'll be there for me.

I ended up going and I just cried some more over his death, as I saw his mother and younger siblings doing. They were suffering with his loss like I was and they obviously were suffering too. At the end of the funeral I went home and cried myself to sleep in my bedroom, wishing Blueprint was still here to comfort me like I used to comfort him.

(Good Ending)

Blueprint's POV

I was feeling so overwhelmed with my emotions and I was breaking, wishing I was dead instead of suffering through life. However I remembered Raven's offer to talk when I need to and asked my Mom if I could go over to his house, she let me without a single thought, knowing he was my best support after all the shit we went through. He answered the door when I knocked and let me in, taking me up to his room like he always does when we hang out.

"Raven, I'm sorry that I'm always ranting to you, but I just am feeling really horrible," he hugged me right away, not even bothering to wait for me to start my long and sad rant.

"You know I told you that if you need to talk I'm here for you, so just tell me what's wrong," he played with my hair as I prepared myself to tell him.

"I just, I've been wanting to, um, k-kill myself," he immediatly stopped played with my hair and held me closer to his body.

"Don't, please. I can't lose you, I care about you so much and I don't want to lose you ever. I-I am in love with you, so please stay with me," his confession shocked me and I couldn't help but act without thinking, pulling him into a light kiss.

I was the first to pull away from his shocked face, which was covered in blush, "I-I'm sorry, shouldn't have just acted without thinking. You just looked really cute after your confession and I love you too and so many emotions."

He giggled as I flopped across his floor and then he flopped down beside me, before planting a soft kiss on my lips, but I didn't let him pull away. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from escaping, until we needed air. It was cute how he collapsed on my chest and just got cozy there, instead of moving or getting up.

"How about we go over to your house and talk to your Mom about getting you some help with your feelings about suicide and stuff like that," Raven said after several minutes of being quiet and listening to each other breathe.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," he helped me up to my feet and we began the trek to my house.

When we arrived he helped me bring up all my hard feelings to my Mom, who was quick to want to get me some help and by the end of our conversation she was trying to get me a therapist. While she worked on that me and Raven sat in my room, just enjoying each other's company. He made me feel so happy and I felt like the luckiest person for being able to meet him when I did.


	91. Blinkmare (Fluff/Lemon/Buddha's Hand)

Nightmare's POV

Blue carried Ink into our room and I saw her glaring up at Blue, she was wearing only a tanktop and shorts which were wet. That's when I noticed her slight sexual feelings and I smirked at her as she tried to get out of Blue's grip, which is the most impossible thing to escape. Ink was suddenly dropped by Blue onto the bed and before Ink could get up she was pinned down by Blue.

"So what are we doing today? You both seem a little horny," Blue lifted her head to look at me, her smirk was similar to my own.

"Ink got turned on by watching me exercise earlier and I think she needs some help getting out rid of that feeling," I looked at Ink's face and she was giving me her begging face, for me to let her deal with it herself.

"Alright, but you are going to be getting some special treatment too," Blue just shrugged her shoulders and sat on Ink's stomach.

I used my tentacles to strip all three of us quickly and to restrain Ink, who clearly wanted to not get completely wrecked tonight. However when her panties came off she got much more cooperative and I got a good look at how badly she wanted this. The fact that her panties were soaked in her own sexual discharge was a good sign for sex tonight. Ink wiggled around in my tentacles before giving up and letting me do as I please, which Blue had already given into.

"Nighty can you please start already? I really want you to use your tentacles to wreck me," Blue had a slightly whiny tone, but it held a much more sexual desire.

"Fine, but only if you let me cover you in hickeys," she nodded eagerly, not even thinking about anyone seeing them after we're done here.

Carefully I used one of my tentacles and pressed it against Blue's vagina, which made her moan happily. I went slowly as I pushed it into her as it was quite big and she has a small vagina, even though it can stretch out a lot when we get into it. Blue panted as the tentacle got all the way into her and started to slowly thrust, Ink was watching the tentacle that was rubbing against her inner thigh as Blue was getting pleasured.

"Night, please be gentle," Ink mumbled just loud enough for me to hear her and I smile a genuine smile at her so she trusts me with this.

The tentacle on Ink gently circled her vagina before rubbing over it to stimulate her enough for further touches. While I had Ink and Blue being pleasured I started to leave the hickeys across Blue's neck, breasts, stomach and thighs, it made her moan louder. Hearing both my girlfriends moaning from the pleasure I'm giving them made me want a bit of pleasure of my own, so I took another tentacle and pushed it into myself without pause, which caused me to gasp at the feeling inside of me and I noticed Blue staring while I rode my own tentacle.

"Aaahh~ fuck so good," I heard Blue let out a laugh that sounded more like a moan as I got closer to my climax.

"N-Nighty~ I'm close," Ink squeaked out, the tentacle still rubbing at her vagina and avoiding penetration for her comfort.

Blue didn't speak as she climaxed first, all she did was moan and clutch the bedsheets with all her might. Ink however made a scream like moan as she climaxed, her whole body shook from it, making it quite clear that she isn't able to take much pleasure in this form. I knew that they both were watching as I finally hit my climax and came all over the bed, as I had pulled the tentacle out just before reaching my climax.

"That felt so fucking good, but my legs won't move," I said with a groan, getting rid of my tentacles so that I can save some more energy.

"Aw, we can clean you up and then you should go back to your passive form," Blue excitedly suggested, although it felt more like a happy demand.

"Fine, just be gentle with me," Ink helped Blue get me to the bathroom as they were both shaky from pleasure even after we finished.

They set me down on the bathroom floor as they filled the bath tub with water that was between warm and hot. Then I was picked up and dropped into the tub, both of them got in beside me, which made the water go up a little bit too much and some got on the floor. However we enjoyed our bath, even though it made me go back to my passive form which I'm not super comfortable in.

Once we were done bathing they helped me dry off and then get back to our room, which was much more difficult than any of us expected. Ink almost tripped a few times and Blue looked on the edge of falling asleep the whole short walk back. Luckly we made it to the bedroom before I saw Ink started falling due to weak legs, I was just barely able to summon a tentacle to catch him, but as soon as he was on the floor it unsummoned itself from my own current weakness.

It was some sort of miracle that we were able to get the cum covered bedsheets on the floor and get into our own pajamas before getting too tired to continue function. We all cuddled together as our bodies gave out, way too tired to care about anything we fell asleep from exhaustion.


	92. Crepic (Fluff/Angst)

Epic's POV

I got home after going out to get some groceries and heard crying, which made me worry since I left Cross home alone. The Bad Sanses had let me live with them and usually one of them is here when I go out, but today none of them were home. So Cross was left alone without any support when we all know he can't be left alone, last time he was left alone I came back to him cutting himself.

"Cross, are you okay? I'm sorry for leaving you alone," he was on the sofa with a blanket over most of his body, tears streaming down his face and he was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"E-Epic? I missed you, C.C. has been telling me stuff again," I pulled him in for a hug, already knowing that everytime C.C. talks to him it's to tell him bad stuff about himself.

"Cross you know C.C. just wants to hurt you and we are going to find a way to get rid of him," he weakly nodded and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I don't know how much more I can take Epic, it's so hard to live," Cross's words were slightly muffled, but I knew what he said and I wasn't going to let him talk like that.

"You're strong, I promise you will be able to handle this and then we can be happy together, that's what you want, right? To live a good life with everyone and we can have a family," he let me talk about a future that he wants, to give him a drive to keep living even though he really wants to give up.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that, but now I want cuddles," I smiled down at him and his clingyness that I fell in love with.

"Of course we can cuddle," he didn't say anything as he pushed me down onto my back and laid on my chest.

"What the hell?" I heard Nightmare say when he walked into the room and I found it funny.

"He wanted some cuddles, so I'm letting him have cuddles. I mean he was feeling sad again and we have to keep him happy, so we don't lose him," Nightmare caught on and wished me luck as he went to his own room, leaving me alone with a sleeping Cross.


	93. Lustberry (Lemon/Pomelo)

Blue's POV

I headed into the Underlust strip club and saw this worlds Sans riding a dildo for an audience, he was using his female ectobody. It was really hot to see him moaning and bouncing on a dildo, cum was already covering the dildo. The Sans's breasts were jiggling and I was getting really turned on, especially when the Sans would scream out in pleasure and got another layer of cum on the dildo.

Lots of men and women were masterbating to him, cum was all over the floors and people were fucking everywhere. I had a hard time not touching myself as he screamed out in pleasure again and then looked at me, drool dripping down his face. He looks so hot and I really want a taste of him, maybe after he's done on stage I could get him for myself for a bit. That would be amazing, seeing him moan because of me and get overstimulated, begging me to go faster with that voice of his.

Finally he got up and headed offstage, everyone in the crowd was far todistracted by themselves to know he was done. Quickly I pushed pass the horny people in the strip club and to the back where the cum soaked Sans had run off to after his proformance. I found the room to be pretty clean with some revealing outfits on hangers and a bed that looked like it had been cleaned recently.

"Hey Sans," I called out and the boy walked over to me, looking surprised to see me.

"You're Blue right? From Underswap? What do you want with me and why are you here? I mean I'm not judging," he sounded so worn out, like riding that dildo had taken it out of him.

"Yup, I'm Blue. I just came by to see why everyone hates you, you're really hot when you're doing sexy stuff," he started blushing and I saw him look off to the side.

"You aren't lying right? Everyone hears my name and thinks that since I'm Lust from Underlust, that I just want to fuck everything in sight. I have more slef control than that and I ask for permission before doing something like that," I kind of feel bad for him, but I still kind of want to fuck him.

"I can turn around people's opinions on you, for a little bit of fun," he looked unsure as he walked closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Okay, I guess, just be gentle," I softly kissed his neck and made him moan, moving my hands down his body as he shivered.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to him as I slid my finger into his vagina and his legs started to give out against me.

"B-blue~ aaahhhh~ damn," he looked so helpless and it was the best thing I've ever seen, so I carried him over to the bed in the corner and set him down while I got undressed.

"Stay still and make sure you moan as loud as possible," he nodded weakly at me, his legs spread so I could access his vagina and fuck him.

Once my clothes were on the floor I pushed into him, getting a small cry of pleasure and pain as I'm bigger than the dildo he rides by quite a bit. He squirmed a little when he was ajusted to my size and I started pounding into him harshly, his walls tight around me. He only got louder as I pounded into him and made him cry out, tears were streaming down his face from the immense pleasure I was giving him.

"Aaaaahhhhh~ I-I'm close mmmmmmhhhmmmm~ fuck," he came and it helped me go faster, until I felt myself getting close.

"I-in or out," I asked, just barely keeping myself from cumming.

"O-out please," I pulled out and covered his summoned stomach in my cum, before collapsing beside him.

"How about I take you to my place that I have outside of my universe with some other Sanses, then I can clean you up and we can spend some more time together," Lust only nodded and I decided to put my sweater that I brought with me on him, along with some clothes that he pointed to and told me that they were his.

Carefully I picked him up and carried him home after teleporting to the front door, walking upstairs to my room and bringing him in. I took him to the bathroom off to the side and cleaned the cum off him, putting him in some clean clothes. Then I dropped him on my bed and cuddled up beside him, although he fell asleep almost immediately after getting into the bed. It was really cute how he curled up and slept.


	94. Blue x Bad Sanses (Fluff/Angst)

Cross's POV

We've been searching the whole mansion to try and find Blue as he's hiding again which means he's probably having a panic attack again. He usually hides so we can't see him in such a vulnerable state, but in the end we're always the only way to calm him down. Last time he had a panic attack we found him curled up in the back of the weapons closet in the basement and the time before that he was hiding behind the food on top of the kitchen cabinets, it really is unexpected where we find him.

"I found him," Horror shouted from the direction of the living room and I hurried to get there.

"Where is he? I don't see him," I asked as I looked for my smallest boyfriend and I saw Horror point under the sofa.

"He's down here and won't come out," carefully I laid on the floor to see under the sofa, there I saw Blue laying down flat so he could fit down there and he was scratching at his arms.

"Blue please come out, I can pull you out," he shook his head and remained where he was hidden.

That's when the other's started showing up and they saw me looking under the sofa, quickly they all picked up the sofa together and we saw Blue properly. He was shaking and blood was dripping down his arms from all the scratching, which is likely going to get infected from where he was hiding while doing it. Carefully Nightmare picked him up with his tentacles and left the room to clean him up, Blue had some dust on him that had been under the sofa for who knows how long.

"That probably was the hardest hiding spot yet and the grossest," Error mumbled from behind me and I had to agree, if Horror hadn't checked down there we probably wouldn't have found him for at least a couple more hours.

"Let's go see how he's doing," Killer suggested and we all followed behind him until we were outside the bathroom, Blue could be heard crying inside.

I peaked in to see what was happening and saw Nightmare cleaning Blue's scratches, which likely hurt. It didn't take much longer for Nightmare to bandage up the scratches and hug Blue close to his body. Then when Blue had calmed down a bit, he picked him up and they both exited the bathroom to see all of us waiting there.

"We're going to the living room, you guys have to move the sofa back to it's original location," we all obeyed Nightmare and pushed the sofa back to it's spot so we could all sit on it.

Blue looked exhausted from his panic attack and clung onto Nightmare as the rest of us cuddled up with them, trying to show Blue how loved he is. He fell asleep before we could do much though, but he needed the rest after so much emotional strain. So we all sat around, cuddling on the sofa to wait for Blue to wake up so we could properly comfort him.


	95. DS Dreamberry (Lemon)

Dream’s POV

I was working on paperwork again when I saw Blue creeping into my office, he stopped when his eyes met mine. He smirked at me brightly, walking towards and moving his hips enough to be distracting. It was clear on his face that he knew that he’s hot and able to bug anyone in any way.

“So what do you want? I’m very busy with work,” he walked up to my desk and leaned against it.

“While, I was thinking that maybe we could go out later. Have some fun,” it may have been my imagination, but it seemed like he was suggesting to have sex with me.

“I have to work, go away,” he pouted and walked over to my side, not letting me write.

“Just pay attention to me,” my frustration grew and I grabbed his wrists, slamming him against my desk.

“Damn Dream, didn’t realize I was affecting you that way,” he looked down at my pants, I blushed when I realized I had a boner.

“This is your fault, so it’s only fair you are punished. Get on your knees and under the desk,” he obeyed without losing his signature smirk.

“I’ll make this good, it is my punishment,” I sat back down as Blue kneeled under my desk.

Just as I was back in my seat he started unbuttoning my pants and began to rub at my boner. Blue was going so slow and dragging it on longer than he needed to, like he wants to taunt me even here. I got a little impatient and glared down at him, urging him to go faster, which he didn’t.

“Blue, I order you to go faster,” that made him rub a little faster at my bulge and I got more sexualy frustrated.

“Fine, I can go a little faster than this,” without warning he tugged my pants and underwear down to my knees.

His tongue licked over the tip of my penis and I groaned a little, encouraging Blue to keep going. The next thing I felt was soft licks and kisses all across my thighs. He remained teasing and I decided to speed him up, harshly I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

“Suck you hot jerk, stop teasing me,” that got him going, it was like I switched a switch in his brain to submissive.

“Okay, I got it,” carefully he began to deepthroat me, bobbing his head and sucking.

A knock at the door made Blue pause and pull away, I glanced down and saw saliva all over my crotch and dripping down from Blue’s mouth. Ink entered after the knock and I had to keep calm and collected as he reported on his mission, even with hot breath against my thighs. I felt Blue’s soft hair brush against my leg and had to hold back a small groan, Ink was almost done talking.

“That’s all Boss, do I have anything else to do? I am prepared,” Ink stood professionally in front of the door and I had to think if there was anything else for him.

“You are free to leave, I have nothing else for you right now,” the second Ink closed the door behind him, I grabbed Blue’s hair and tugged him back to his work.

He seemed slower and I thrusted into his mouth, noticing how he gagged slightly at the feeling. I tried not to thrust much, but when I was about to cum I hit the back of Blue’s throat and he gagged on me. My cum spilled into his mouth a second later and I watched as he tried swallowing, cum dripping down his chin.

“D-Dream, that was a lot of cum,” his voice sounded more raspy than usual and I assumed his throat was sore after that.

“You are free to leave now, just don’t be seen. I don’t want rumors to spread about us,” he weakly nodded and wiped the cum off his chin, shakily standing.

“Yeah, bye,” I noticed he had a bit of a boner too and chuckled, he was such a mess right now.


End file.
